Weg des Giftes
by Alehhandro
Summary: Dies ist eine OC-Geschichte. Erlebt den Werdegang von Alisa, der Erbin des Sterbenden Shira Clans und Schwester von Hinata Hyuga, wie sie vom kleinkindalter zum Genin wird. Seite an seite mit den Rooki 9 Konoha vor Orochimaru verteidigt und schließlich zu
1. Chapter 0

Puh

Puh.. seervus allerseits…

Meine erste Geschichte hatte ich schon seit geraumer Zeit im Kopf und einige meiner Bekannten drängten mich das ganze aufs Papier und ins Internet zu bringen damit es für das weite Publikum einsehbar sein kann.

Somit bin ich stolz vorzustellen: Eine OC - Geschichte (Jaa.. Naruto oder Sasuke sind NICHT die Stars der heutigen Sendung)… Es geht um den Werdegang eines nicht ganz normalen Mädchens im nicht ganz normalen Dorf von Konohagakure. Alles Weitere erfahrt ihr wenn ihr zu lesen anfängt.

Disclamer:

Alle Charaktere von dem Manga Naruto gehören Kishimoto.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Alle Clans, Personen und Techniken die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen und nicht im „Originalen Naruto-Universum" gehören MIR…

Chapter 1

„ Sprache "

„_Gedanken" _

„**Geschrei**_" _

(Aktionen eines bestimmten Charas)

**Der Weg des Giftes**

Teil 0 „Der Anschlag"

…

Schriftrolle aus dem Persönlichen Sicherheitstresor des Hokage.

Streng Vertraulich / Persönlicher Eigentum des Hokage

Sicherheitsstufe „A"

Akte: Shira Alisa

Verantwortliche: Morino Ibiki, Jamanaka Inoichi, Nara Shikaku.

Die Akte befasst sich mit dem Zwischenfall mit Pina Shira, ihrer Tochter und mehreren unbekannten Ninja.

Schilderung des Ereignisses:

Zeit: zwischen 00:00 und 03:00

Ort: Konoha, Haupttor

Ich (Jamanaka Inoichi) und Nara Shikaku hielten Wache. Um 3:00 sollte Plangemäß unsere Ablöse kommen. Um genau 00:21 Spürten wir beide eine starke Chakra Signatur sich schnell den Toren nähern. Sofort bereitete Nara ein paar Kunai vor und ich fing an Chakra für eine Paralysejutsu zu sammeln.

Die Signatur näherte sich schnell wurde jedoch immer schwächer, fühlte sich so an als ob die Person rapide an Chakra verlor. Auf der Schlussgeraden konnten wir dann endlich ausmachen dass es sich um ein Ninja handelt. Keinerlei Abzeichen waren zu sehen aber es war eindeutig dass es eine Frau war. Ich blieb im Verborgenen und Nara sprang vor die Frau um ihr den Weg abzuschneiden. Diese konnte nicht schnell genug ausweichen und wurde überrumpelt. Sofort schoss ich die Paralysejutsu und brachte sie zur Ruhe. Zu unserem erstaunen war Frau in der Lage gegen die Jutsu anzukämpfen. Sie sah mich an und sprach mit einer kraftlosen Stimme:

„In'ichi du Idiot… Krankenhaus… Schnell…"

Sie erschlaffte und verlor das Bewusstsein. Langsam zogen wir ihre Stoffmaske ab und erkannten Pina, das derzeitige Oberhaupt des Shira Clans. Erst dann konnten wir auch ein Bündel erkennen dass sie auf dem Rücken trug. Es war ein kleines Mädchen. Ihre Lebenszeichen waren sehr schwach deswegen nahm ich beide und Shunshin'te mich sofort in die Notaufnahme. Shikaku blieb alleine auf Wache schickte jedoch nach Verstärkung.

In der Notaufnahme nahm man sofort den Kampf um das Leben beider Verletzten auf. Pina hatte einen unglaublichen Cocktail im Blut welchen keiner der zu dem Zeitpunkt anwesenden Ärzte identifizieren konnte. Soweit ich mitgekriegt hatte war es eine lebensgefährliche Dosis an Adrenalin und reinen Kohlenhydraten gepaart mit Schmerzmitteln und Stimuli. Eine Genaue Zusammensetzung liegt im Anhang vor. Eine Ärztin hatte dann die rettende Idee nach Sheloba Shira zu verlangen. Die Clanälteste der Shira wurde sofort herbestellt und war in der Lage genug Gifte zu neutralisieren um Pina Shira aus der Lebensgefahr zu bringen.

Mit dem Mädchen war alles viel komplizierter. Sie hatte zwar auch ein grausames Cocktail im Blutkreislauf doch war Sheloba Sama nicht in der Lage es zu entfernen. Nach ihren eigenen Worten:

„Sie generiert immer wieder auf's neue Nahkampfstimuli, was sie mit 6 Jahren eigentlich nicht können sollte, doch wenn es so weiter geht bricht ihr Körper zusammen und sie wird wie von einer Säure von innen aufgelöst."

Erst als ich die wild umherirrenden Augen unter den geschlossen Liedern bemerkte wurde mir klar, dass sie unter geistigen Angriffen litt die ihr nicht erlaubten den Block aufzuheben.

Mentale Probleme waren mein Gebiet und ich bereitete mich sofort vor in ihr Bewusstsein zu tauchen und sie zu retten.

Unter meinen Anweisungen wurde sie auf dem Bett festgeschnürt, ich vollführte die nötige Jutsu und wurde in ihren Kopf gezogen. Vor dem inneren Auge des Mädchens wiederholte sich immer wieder das gleiche Ereignis. Mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit sah ich eine Stunde aus dem Leben der Kleinen immer wieder wiederholen.

Die Ereignisse die ich sah versuche ich möglichst genau wiederzugeben:

Ein Möbliertes Zimmer. Ein Bett, ein Schrank, ein Fenster, eine Tür. Höchstwahrscheinlich ein billiges Hotel. Die Tür ist eingeschlagen, Das Fenster auch. Zwei blutige Leichen, mit klaffenden Wunden im Bauch liegen auf dem Boden. Das Mädchen sitzt eingekullert auf dem Bett und über ihr türmt ein maskierter Mann mit einem Naginata in der Hand. Anscheinend ein Shinobi. Jedoch beachtet sie ihn nicht. Ihr Blick ist auf die Szene am Boden gepinnt. Dort ist Pina Shira zu sehen. An Fingern, Händen und Füßen zusammengeschnürt, ein wildes Feuer und Schmerz in den Augen wird sie vor den Augen ihren Tochter, (das Mädchen denkt immer wieder Mama), von drei weiteren Shinobi nach allen Regeln der Kunst vergewaltigt. Ich zitiere einige Aussagen der Shinobi für besseres Verständnis:

„Du Giftige Shira-Hure… Das waren unsere Kameraden die du da aufgeschlitzt hast. Dafür wirst du mit deinem Leben büßen müssen."

„Jaa von hinten kannst du dich wohl nicht wehren oder? Diese Experimentelle Droge von K-Sama ist ein wahres Wunder, hä? Nix kannst du tun…!"

„Und wenn wir mit dir fertig sind dann nehmen wir uns deine Kleine vor. So ein Schnuckel soll erfahren was echte Männer sind… hehehe… Laut K-Sama sollen wir sie ja nur lebend bringen."

Als das Mädchen die Tränen ihrer hilflosen Mutter erblickt bricht ihre Angst plötzlich wie ein angespannter Baum. Auf einmal kann ich in „meinen/ihren" Körper eine Wärme sich ausbreiten spüren und „mein/ihr" Gesicht verzieht sich in einem Blutrünstigen Grinsen.

Der Wächter sieht mich/sie an und meint:

„He seht mal her. Die Kleine ist wohl verrückt geworden… hehe... Die grinst ja…"

„Ach waa… Schlag sie auf'n Schädel und gut iss… die soll nur nicht weglaufen."

Der Wächter will schon ausholen doch der Körper der Kleinen bewegt sich instinktiv. Im nächsten Moment ist ein großer Teil der Innereien des Wächters bereits am raus fallen und er stürzt zu Boden. Die drei anderen verlieren auf blutigste Weise Gliedmaßen und Köpfe. Dann beißt sie ihre Mutter am Hals. Ich fühle wie etwas durch „meine/ihre" Zähne injiziert wird und Pina San kann aufstehen. Danach verliert das Mädchen das Bewusstsein.

Wie bereits erwähnt erlebt die Kleine dieses Ereignis mit irrsinniger Schnelligkeit. In ihrem Kopf fliegen wirre Gedanken rum doch außer „Mama", sind noch „Zu schwach!" und „Keine Kontrolle" die einzigen verständlichen. Ich versuche Kontakt mit ihr aufzustellen.

Dies resultiert in einem Bombardement an Fragen wie „Was soll ich tun?", „Wie kann ich sie retten?", „Wieso?" und „Wie soll ich denn weiterleben?" Anscheinend merkt die Kleine nicht dass ich in ihr Bewusstsein eingebrochen bin und fragt sich selber immer wieder.

Ich höre von außen den erschrockenen Aufschrei von Sheloba Sama:

„Inoichi! Mach was sofort oder es ist zu spät!"

Auch meine Technik droht zusammenzubrechen und ich entschied mich für die Beantwortung der wichtigsten Frage die das Mädchen sich stellte.

Ich versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Geistes auf mich zu ziehen und rief:

„Lass dir helfen…"

Sie antwortet sofort:

„Was soll ich machen?"

„Vertraue denen, die dir helfen wollen und sei selber stark genug sie zu beschützen damit sie nicht leiden müssen."

Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich diese Worte gesagt hatte. Es war die Lebenseinstellung meines Großvaters und sie war mir in dem Moment die einzig passende. Jedoch wirkte sie sofort. Anscheinend war die Kleine im Geiste schlagartig erwachsener geworden und verstand schnell was ich ihr vermitteln wollte. Die grässlichen Bilder verschwanden und ich wurde in meinen eigenen Körper zurückgeschossen, gerade als Sheloba Sama die gefährlichen Narkotika aus dem Mädchen entfernte.

Das Mädchen lag nun still im Bett und ihre Mutter konnte sie endlich in den Arm schließen. Danach raubten auch mir die Nebenwirkungen meiner Technik das Bewusstsein.

Später sagt Pina san Folgendes aus:

Sie und ihre Tochter kehrten gerade von einer Pilgerfahrt zu einem entlegenen Tempel nach Hause zurück als sie unerwartet überfallen wurden. Pina san wurde mit einem vergifteten Senbon angeschossen welcher ihren Chemiehaushalt durcheinander brachte und eine Verteidigung unmöglich machte. Die beiden Frauen wurden in ein nahes Hotel gebracht und festgebunden. Zwei Wachen bleiben und der Rest verschwindet. Pina schafft sich zu befreien und entledigt sich der beiden Aufseher doch in diesem Moment kommen die anderen zurück und die „Hölle" fängt von neuem an.

Nach ca. einer ganzen Stunde… "Folter" welcher ihre Tochter zusehen muss bricht das Kind plötzlich und fällt in Rage. Sie metzelt die Ninja ab und stellt den Chemiehaushalt ihrer Mutter einigermaßen wieder her. Danach fällt sie ohnmächtig um…

„Zusätzliche Informationen"

Verfasser: Morino Ibiki

Akte: Shira Alisa

Zusammenfassung: Ein halbes Jahr nach dem Ereignis.

Fortschritte der Heilung und eventuelle Rückschläge:

Das Subjekt (Shira Alisa) wurde laut Anweisungen von Jamanaka Inoichi mehrere Monate lang beschattet. Die vorliegenden Ergebnisse deuten auf eine fast vollkommene Heilung im Körperlichen wie im Geistigen hin. Als einzige eindeutige Anomalie ist die, für das Alter von 6,5 Jahren, ungewöhnliche Reife des Kindes zu beachten. Das Subjekt trifft bereits eigene Entscheidungen und begründet sie. Sie ist schon jetzt auf Schulniveau was Sprache und Schreibfähigkeit anbelangt, denkt rationell, hält sich mit Erwachsenen auf einer Ebene, besitzt eine starke Zuneigung zu ihrem Haustier und verteidigt alle schwächeren. Es wurden keine ungewöhnlichen Verhaltensstörungen gemeldet (nur eine milde Verschlossenheit gegenüber Fremden) und das Subjekt zeigt starkes Interesse an einer Ausbildung als Ninja. (wird schon jetzt in den Clantechniken unterrichtet…)

Jamanaka Inoichi hat das Material ausgewertet und die Beschattung für nicht mehr notwendig erklärt.

Akte gilt als eingefroren bis es zu weiteren Zwischenfällen kommt.

Unterschriften: Jamanaka Inoichi, Morino Ibiki, Uchiha Itachi (Zuständig für Beschattung)

Stempel des Sandaime Hokage…

(Bitte Lesen&Review)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere von dem Manga Naruto gehören Kishimoto.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Alle Clans, Personen und Techniken die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen und nicht im „Originalen Naruto-Universum" gehören MIR…

„ Sprache "

_„Gedanken" _

_„_**Geschrei**_" _

(Aktionen eines bestimmten Charas)

Teil 1 „Die Akademie"

Am Morgen…

Es war ein ruhiger Morgen in Konoha. Die warme Sonne strahlte auf das erwachende Dorf. Der schwache Wind wirbelt Staubwölkchen vom Boden und die Vögel fliegen wie verrückt um die letzten Nachtmotten zu erwischen die vom Licht geblendet wurden. Ninja die Nachtschicht hatten schleifen sich gähnend nach Hause und werden von den Frühaufstehern gegrüßt, die ihre täglichen Trainingsrunden drehen.

Morgendliche Ruhe umschließt das Hûuga Anwesen und nur das Clanmitglied an dem Tor hört das entfernte:

„Verzieh dich Dämon!"

Er lächelt:

„_Nein… hier kommst **DU** niemals rein… und auch kein Anderer der laut oder unwürdig ist_."

Doch seine Ruhe ist nur von kurzer Dauer. Eine Staubwolke erscheint am Straßenende die sich schnell nähert und eine grelle Mädchenstimme durchbricht den morgendlichen Frieden des gesamten Clanviertels…

**„HIIINAAAATAAAA…. AAAUUUUFWACHEEEEEEEEN….."**

Der Wachmann schreckt auf und will den Störenfried einfangen doch das Mädchen überspringt die Wand des Anwesens und verschwindet zwischen den Häusern.

Der Hûuga will gerade Alarm schlagen als er sich bewusst wird wer da gerade eingebrochen ist:

„_Da ist sie wieder, die Erbin des Shira Clans_…"

Er beruhigt sich wieder und nur sehr kurz konnte man ein warmes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erkennen.

Das Mädchen stürmt durch das Haupthaus und stößt in einem Gang prompt auf Hûuga Hiashi. Das Clanoberhaupt schaut sie mit interessierten Augen an und begrüßt sie:

„Guten Morgen Shira-san"

„Einen guten Morgen Hûuga-sama"

„Gut, wie ich sehe hat man dich am Ende doch noch gut erzogen. Was ist dein Begehr?"

„Ich möchte Hinata-neechan zur Akademie begleiten."

„Gut, du darfst gehen."

„Vielen dank Hûuga-sama."

Sie verbeugt sich und wartet bis Hiashi hinter der nächsten Ecke verschwunden ist.

„_Puh… Genau das ist der Grund warum Neechan immer so schüchtern ist. Bei so einem Eisblock als Vater… Brrr…_"

An der Tür am Ende des Ganges angekommen hört sie schluchzen und weiß sofort wer der Grund dafür ist…

Manchmal wünschte sich Hinata sie wäre nicht Erbin des prestigevollsten Clans von Konoha. Sie wünschte sich eine ruhige stille Familie mit liebenden Eltern und einer fröhlichen kleinen Schwester. Mit vielen Freunden und der täglichen Hausarbeit wo alle zusammen mithelfen. Ihre einzige Freundin, ihre „Schwester" Alisa wurde ihr vor 3 Jahren weggenommen und sie wusste nicht wann sie sie wieder sehen könne. Doch das alles verblasste zu dem was ihr, ihr Vater gerade mitgeteilt hat. Dies war auch der Grund warum sie sich ins Bett einkullerte und lautstark weinte.

„**Ookeh… **was hat er denn diesmal gesagt?Ich dachte wir einigten uns darauf dass du nicht mehr Flennst?"

Das Erscheinen der großen Schwester war so unerwartet, dass Hinata abrupt aufhörte und für einen kurzen Moment reglos da saß. Doch der Damm brach schnell und Alisa wurde wie von einem Vorschlaghammer auf den Boden geschmettert und mit einer knochenzerbröselnden Umarmung begrüßt.

Erst als sie anfing grün anzulaufen ließ Hinata los.

(Grooooßer schluck Luft…) „Huh… Habe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass er dich gebeten hat mich umzubringen?"

„N-nein n-natürlich nicht… I-Ich war nur ü-überglücklich d-dich zu sehen… Das ist alles…"

„Oooh jaaaaa... das „Über" habe ich deutlich in den Rippen gespürt… Aaber jetzt bin ich dran hehe…"

Und mit dem Schrei eines angreifenden Panthers schlang sich Alisa um ihre kleine Schwester und umarmte sie innig.

Einige Zeit verharrten sie in dieser Position und dann kam Alisa zum Thema.

„Raus mit der Sprache was hat er dir gesagt?"

Hinatas Augen füllen sich sofort wieder mit glitzernden Perlen…

„STOPP… Erst mal raus aus diesen Gemäuern…"

„A-Anou?"

„Wir müssen los, die Akademie fängt heute an hast du schon vergessen? Außerdem hat dieses Haus schlechte Einwirkungen auf deine seelische Gesundheit."

„A-Aber ich muss noch auf Kurenai-sensei warten…"

„Wir werden sie auf dem Weg treffen. Als ich hergelaufen bin sah ich sie…"

„N-Nun gut w-wenn du meinst..."

Die beiden Mädchen stürmen aus dem Anwesen und wünschen dem Clanmitglied am Tor noch einen guten Tag.

„Sso und jetzt erzähl was genau dir dein „Vater" gesagt hat?"

Hinata holt tief Luft und fängt an:

„Ich werde nicht mehr in den Clantechniken unterrichtet… Er sagte dass ich so nutzlos bin, dass es nicht wert sei überlegene Techniken zu lernen."

„Ach komm Hinataaa… das ist doch kein Grund zum weinen. Du kennst doch die Basics oder?"

„Jaaa?"

„Na wunderbar... Ich durfte dich zwar nicht besuchen aber ich hatte in den letzten 3 Jahren Privatunterricht von deinem Cousin bekommen. In Juuken. Also kenn ich mich in dem Stil genauso gut wenn nicht noch besser aus wie du. Aus dieser Tatsache können wir ganz eindeutig erkennen dass ich dich weitertrainieren werde…"

„Außerdem ist euer Hûuga Stil für dich vollkommen ungeeignet…"

„Aaber w-wie kann e-es denn sein?"

„Easy… Sag mir als erstes was der Grundgedanke des Hûuga Stils ist?"

„Eine f-felsenfeste Verteidigung?"

„Genau… und jetzt: Schau dich an und Neji…

Du bist leicht und gelenkig während er groß und unbiegsam ist. Wenn DU ihn angreifst steht er „Felsenfest" und wehrt alle deine Schläge ab, aber wenn ER dich angreift ist er in der Lage dich mit Masse zu erdrücken, da du auf die Hûuga Verteidigung angewiesen bist und dich nicht vom Fleck rührst…"

„Na? Dämmert es?"

„D-du meinst wenn ich mich bewegen würde k-könnte er mich nicht so leicht b-besiegen?"

„Exakt! Wenn du dich bewegst sieht es so aus als ob du fließt… Wie Wasser…

Und überleg nun mal. Ist ein Fels in der Lage sich vor Wasser zu schützen?

Neeeein… er muss alle Angriffe der Wellen hinnehmen und wird am Ende zerbröselt und niedergerungen."

„I-Ist dass denn m-möglich?"

„K-Kann es so l-leicht sein?"

„Wenn ich's doch saage… Vertrau mir wir werden es schon hinbiegen. Aber wie ich es dir schon vorher gesagt hab musst du aufhören zu weinen, stottern uuuuuund…..

dieses Problem müssen wir auch noch in den Griff kriegen."

„W-Was meinst du denn N-Neechan?"

„Na sieh doch, dort an der Laterne…"

„Meep…"

Als sich Juuhi Kurenai gerade auf dem Weg zum Hûuga Anwesen befand wurde sie von einem grellorangenen Bündel umgerannt. Wie sich herausstellte war es das für alle bekannte Gesicht von Naruto. Als ihm gewahr wurde wen er da umgestoßen hatte und da Frauen eh viel öfter Arger für ihn bedeuteten versuchte er sich so schnell wie nur möglich aus dem Staub zu machen. Doch die Chuunin griff ihn am Kragen und endete somit alle Fluchtversuche.

„Ein Moment Bursche… Und wie wäre es denn wenn du dich erst mal entschuldigst?"

Der zornige Blick der unbekannten Frau und die Tatsache dass sie ein Ninja war brachte Naruto zur Verzweiflung:

„ ich werde es auch nie wieder machen Frau Ninja, doch bittebittebitte tun sie mir nichts…"

Die flehenden Augen, tellergroß vor unausgesprochener Furcht, waren zu viel und Kurenai konnte auf den Jungen nicht wirklich böse sein. Wie sie auch versuchte konnte sie nicht das Monster sehen welches ihre Freunde umbrachte.

„Beruhig dich erstmal und hilf mir aufzustehen OK?"

„Wohin warst du denn unterwegs so früh am Morgen?"

„Sie wollen mir helfen?"

Die Vorstellung war zu unerwartet und löste Zweifel in Naruto aus…

„Stell dich erst mal vor und dann sehen wir weiter. Ich heiße Kurenai."

„Main Name ist Naruto Uzumaki und ich suchte die Ninja Akademie… Kurenai San"

"Ach bitte lass die Formalitäten. Ich sehe doch nun wirklich nicht so alt aus."

„… Und sie wollen mir wirklich helfen?"

„Wieso? Was hätte ich denn noch machen können?"

„Sie könnten mir den falschen Weg beschreiben damit ich auf wilde Hunde treffe…"

„Wer würde denn so was tun?" Auf einmal wurde Kurenai sehr unsicher…

„Der Mann gerade eben. Es waren Hunde vor denen ich grad weggelaufen bin."

„Nun ja… SO was ich habe nicht vor da kannst du beruhigt sein."

„Aber bevor wir gehen müssen wir noch jemand abholen."

„Wen denn?"

Das freundliche Gesicht von Kurenai strahlte so viel Ruhe und Frieden aus dass Naruto keine Möglichkeit hatte als sich einfach nur zu beruhigen.

„Ein Mädchen welches wie du in die Akademie kommt."

„Wahrscheinlich könntet ihr sogar Freunde werden."

„Das bezweifle ich…" Naruto wurde sofort wieder traurig und blickte weg.

„Nun das werden wir schon sehen…"

„Da ist sie übrigens und hat auch ihre Freundin mitgebracht."

Kurenai richtete sich auf winkte den Mädchen herzukommen…

„Hinata, Alisa. Was wartet ihr denn so lange kommt schon her…"

Als die beiden näher kamen sah Kurenai Narutos Gesicht wie es sich plötzlich vor Entsetzen zu verzerrten begann, als er sich von den Mädchen wegbewegte.

„I-Ich muss dann los, bis irgendwann…"

Er verschwand so abrupt dass Kurenai keine Möglichkeit hatte ihn noch zu kriegen. Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und wartete auf die beiden Mädchen.

„Kurenai-sensei wenn sie ihn nächstes Mal sehen dann halten sie ihn bitte fest bis wir näher kommen und mit ihm reden können."

Alisa hatte die hyperventilierende Hinata im Schlepptau und begrüßte die Chuunin.

„Aha ihr kennt ihn also?"

„Dann könnt ihr mir doch bestimmt sagen welchen Grund er hatte wegzulaufen als er euch sah?"

Die Temperatur in der Umgebung fiel um ein paar Grad und Hinata drohte wieder in Tränen auszubrechen.

„Kurenai-sensei..." (Man konnte die schwer beherrschbare Wut von Alisa förmlich spüren…) „Wir wollen heute nicht darüber sprechen… Können wir jetzt zur Akademie gehen bitte?"

„Nun gut wenn ihr meint…" (Kurenai entschied sich der Sache später auf jeden Fall nachzugehen.)

In der Akademie angekommen verabschiedeten sich die Mädchen von der Chuunin und gingen dann in die Klasse. Hinata verschwand sofort auf der hintersten Reihe und wurde nicht bemerkt aber Alisa sah sofort alle Blicke auf sich gerichtet…

Sie hatte dunkelgrüne Kargohosen an, die über den Knien und an den Schienenbeinen mit schwarzen Riemen festgeschnürt waren. Ihre Figur wurde von einem engen schwarzen Top akzentuiert und was da in dem Alter schon an Oberweite war, wurde von einer dunkelgrünen Steppweste getragen die nur halb geschlossen war. Ein schwarzer Pullover war an der rechten Hüfte zusammengebunden und verdeckte teilweise das linke Bein. Unnötig zu sagen, hatten alle Jungs die _das_ Alter schon erreicht haben ihre Augen auf den Vorbau gerichtet. Ihre nachtschwarzen Haare hatten einen grünen Stich und reichten fast bis zu den Schultern. Sie waren welliger als Hinatas aber verdeckten ihre erhabene Stirn nicht. Die Augen waren Giftgrün und strahlten eine Selbstsicherheit ohne Anzeichen von Arroganz aus.

Sakura und Ino die sich bis dahin für Königinnen der Fangirls der Klasse hielten wurden sofort unsicher. Dem Körperbau nach, waren sie unterlegen und nur ihre Kleider und Frisuren waren Ausfallender. Deshalb entschieden sich die beiden Kumpaninnen rauszufinden ob die Neue eine Gefahr für sie darstellen könnte. Sie stampften auf Alisa zu und schlossen sie in einer Zange.

„Naaa? Hast du dir etwa Kissen ins BH gestopft um Sasuke-kun's Aufmerksamkeit zu ergattern?" (Ino tippte ihren Finger an Alisas Oberweite nur um mit schrecken festzustellen dass sie tatsächlich echt war.)

„Wirklich schwache Leistung, und Kontaktlinsen hat sie sich auch verschafft um besser auszusehen…" (Sakura schäumte vor Neid weil ihre eigenen Augen ein viel wässrigeres Grün aufwiesen.)

Alisa grinste und Fletschte ihre verlängerten Eckzähne. Normalerweise waren sie eingezogen doch wenn ein Shira sein Kekkei Genkai aktiviert dann fahren sie raus wie die Krallen einer Katze.

Von dem tierischen Aussehen eingeschüchtert wichen die Beiden zurück.

„Ich würde euch raten Abstand zu halten Mädels. Es wird euch zwar wundern aber ich halte es für unnötig zu lange an meinem Aussehen zu arbeiten. Außerdem werde ich mir in meinem Alter bestimmt noch keine Gedanken über Jungs machen. Wir sind hier in der Ninja - Akademie und hier werden Krieger ausgebildet und nicht Fashion Slaves…"

Die beiden Fangirls wurden wie eine Tür aus dem Weg geöffnet und Alisa lief behände zu Hinata in die letzte Reihe rauf. (Dafür dass sie auf den Beinen und den Armen je 2 Kilo Gewichtbänder trug bewegte sie sich so graziös wie eine Katze).

Die ganze Szene aus dem Augenwinkel betrachtend blinkte Sasuke verblüfft nachdem die Neue verkündet hatte dass sie es nicht für nötig hielt ihm hinterher zu laufen.

„_Anscheinend gibt es doch Ausnahmen aus der Regel… Ein Glück… Aber wenn wir das nächste Mal einen Trainingskampf haben, werde ich ihr ein paar Manieren beibringen müssen. Es gehört sich nicht dem Erben des Uchiha Clans zu wenig Aufmerksamkeit zuteil werden zu lassen."_

„Sag mal Schwester wo ist eigentlich das Objekt _deiner _Begierde?"

Meinte Alisa leise als sie sich auf ihren Platz neben Hinata setzte.

„Anou? W-Was meinst du denn Neechan?"

„ALLES HERGUCKEN, UZUMAKI NARUTO IST HIER…"

„_Ooh Kami muss er denn SO laut schreien?_" (Alisa wollte schon was sagen aber eine der Fangirls von Sasuke war schneller…)

„Halt den Rand Naruto! Siehst du denn nicht dass du Sasuke beim denken störst?"

„_Aber ihr stört doch genau so… Kaami ich wünschte mich würden alle einfach in Ruhe lassen…_"

Sasukes inner Monolog blieb natürlich ungehört und das Geschrei von Naruto und der Fangirl-und-Bitshes-Partei wurde immer lauter. Als langsam aber sicher das Glas in den Fenstern zu scheppern anfing kam der Lehrer in die Klasse und sorgte für Ruhe… Wie?...

**„RUUUHEEE!"**

**„Uzumaki lass Inuzukas Haare in ruhe, Haruno, Yamanaka hört sofort auf Uzumaki zu strangulieren, **Hûuga**… Was soll das aktive Doujutsu?"**

„Anou, t-tut mir leid S-Sensej ich hab nicht g-gemerkt wie sie a-anging…"

„Ist schon gut, alle wieder auf ihre Plätze und dann können wir hoffentlich anfangen."

Als alle widerwillig zurückgingen fragte Alisa ihre Schwester…:

„Sag mal du wolltest doch nicht etwa Juuken benutzen? Doch nicht gegen die Beiden die Naruto erdrosseln wollten oder?"

„Anou? D-Du hast g-garnichts gesehen Neechan… n-nichts gesehen…"

„Jaaaa sicher… und dein Vater züchtet Orchideen und mag Kinder… hihi…"

Iruka stellte sich vor seine neue Klasse auf und strahlte sie mit einem freundlichen Lächeln an:

„Nun da wir uns alle beruhigt haben kann ich mich in Ruhe vorstellen. Mein Name ist Umino Iruka und ich werde euch durch die nächsten vier Jahre der Ninja - Akademie begleiten. Ich hoffe wir werden uns alle gut verstehen und dass ich, wenn wir hier fertig sind, ihr keine Bälger mehr seid sondern Ninja."

(Nach einer kurzen Pause zum verinnerlichen sprach er weiter.)

„Einige von euch kennen Einander bestimmt schon aber ich bin mir sicher nicht alle. Deswegen wünsche ich von jedem eine fachgerechtes „Hallo" zueinander und einige Gesichter die keiner kennt werden sich dann allen vorstellen."

Ein durcheinandergesprochenes „Hallo", „Hi wie geht's?" und „He, dich kenn ich noch nicht" rollte durch den Raum und Iruka musste wieder für Ordnung sorgen.

„Soo dann bitte ich unsere Neuzugänge sich hier vorne bei mir aufzureihen und einen kurzen Vortrag über sich selbst zu halten. Wie heißt ihr? Wo kommt ihr her? Und auch was ihr so mögt. So können alle anderen sich ein Bild von euch machen und werden dann später selber auf euch zukommen um euch besser kennenzulernen."

„Shira Alisa, Kanrak Zaro, Juuhi Aro, Hûuga Hinata und Uzumaki Naruto kommen jetzt vor zu mir…"

„Heh wieso Naruto? Den kennen wir doch alle…"

„Man unterbricht ältere nicht Kiba... Ich habe Naruto aufgerufen damit wir herausfinden können was er denn für gute Seiten hat. So wie ich das verstehe kennen alle nur schlechtes von ihm…"

„Na? Was wartet ihr denn alle? Kommt schon runter zum Pult…"

Als die Fünf zum Tisch gingen passierte dass was passieren musste. Zaro, ein Junge mit roten Haaren die er mit einem orangenen Bandana stehen ließ, stolperte über seine Füße und fiel auf Hinata, diese im Gegenzug rammte mit voller Wucht Naruto der genau vor ihr ging. Er kippte auch und kam mit dem Kopf genau in den Hintern von Alisa welche die erste in der Reihe war.

„**DAS GEHT jetzt doch ZU WEIT… WER WAR DAS?**"

„Äch sorry… ich stolpere immer über meine Füße, das passiert mir dauernd…"

Zaro guckte verlegen und hoffte nur dass ihm nichts passieren würde…

„Das merk ich mir…ts…" (Alisa stampfte wütend vor und im Geschrei merkte keiner wie Hinata sich an Narutos Rücken drückte bevor sie sich mit feuerrotem Gesicht erhob und auch zum Pult ging.)

„Können wir endlich anfangen?" (Iruka hatte schon verstanden dass er es heute nicht mehr schaffen würde Unterricht zu machen.)

„Was denn? Wir sind doch schon da… Mein Name ist Alisa aus dem Shira Clan. Ich bin 11 Jahre alt. Ich liebe alles was mit Chemie und Giften im speziellen zu tun hat. Ich halte es nicht für nötig Uchiha hinterher zu laufen und respektiere jeden der guten Humor versteht."

Kiba hebt die Hand und fragt während er Akamaru hinter dem Ohr krault:

„Mein Kumpel hier sagt dass du ein Tier dabei hast. Was ist es denn für eins?"

„Ach das? Das ist meine Fledermaus Krilan… Er schläft grad und ich will ihn nicht aufwecken… ihr werdet ihn später noch sehen…" (Erklärt Alisa und tappt sanft an die Beule in der linke Seite ihrer Weste…)

Iruka klatscht in die Hände und sagt:

„Noch Fragen? Dann der Nächste…?"

Ein Junge mit blonden, buschigen aber glatt nach hinten gekämmten Haaren, (die saftiger als Ino's blassgelb aber nicht so hell wie Naruto's golden waren), und mit feuerroten Augen machte einen Schritt nach vorne und fing einen Vortrag in einer fast schon bürokratischen Stimme.

„Mein Name ist Aro von der Juuhi Familie und ich bin auch 12 Jahre alt. Ich bin erst seit einem Monat nach Konoha gekommen denn meine Familie sind eigentlich alles Landwirte. Ich mag einen geregelten Tagesablauf und Shogi… Außerdem liebe ich Schwarzen Humor… Ich hoffe wir werden und alle noch besser kennen lernen."

„Hat noch jemand fragen zu Aro?" (Iruka sah in die Runde und Ino hob die Hand…)

„Ja hier… Was machst du mit deinen Haaren? Die sind so glänzend und glatt, dass es Perücke sein muss…"

Aro's ganze Ausstrahlung und Statur änderte sich schlagartig als er mit einem geübten Modell – Griff seine Hand durch seine Frisur strich.

„Ich benutze Kamillenextrakt und lasse keine Gels oder Farben an meine Haare ran. Außerdem trockne ich sie ohne Fön und kämme sie oft damit die Kopfhaut genug Blut bekommt. Versuch es doch selber auch mal, dieses Pissgelb was du auf dem Kopf hast ist ja richtig ätzend."

In der Stille konnte man eindeutig Ino's Kinnlade auf dem Boden auftreffen hören. Aro grinste und wollte sich schon auf seinen Platz begeben aber der Damm brach los. Alle fingen an Ino auszulachen und sie konnte nichts weiter tun als ihren Kopf gegen den Tisch schlagen und regungslos liegen bleiben.

Iruka schob sich sein Stirnband zurecht und sorgte ein weiteres mal für Ruhe:

„Wenn alle fertig gelacht haben würde ich es begrüßen dass wir fortfahren."

„Na dann bin wohl ich an der Reihe… Ich heiße Zaro aus dem Kanrak Clan und bin…" (…BÄMM… er tritt ein weiters mal auf seine eigenen Füße und fällt mit dem Gesicht voraus auf den Boden…)

„Ein Idiot, das bist du, wie kannst du überhaupt auf die Idee kommen Ninja zu werden. Du bist ne wandelnde Katastrophe." (Sasuke der das Theater nicht mehr länger mit ansehen konnte ließ seine ganze Wut an dem Tollpatsch aus.)

„Na sie mal an wer da spricht? Der Emoprinz hat sein erhabenes Maul geöffnet und spuckt große Töne…" (Das unschuldige Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und die Arme am Rücken verschränkt sah Zaro wie eine liebende Mutter aus, die ihren unartigen Sohn zurechtweist. Sasuke blieb wie angewurzelt sitzen und strengte sich an zu verarbeiten was ihm grad widerfahren war.)

„Ich werde mit meiner Vorstellung fortfahren wenn keiner was dagegen hat…"

Zaro's Statur änderte sich wieder und er sah nun genau so Tollpatschig wie vorher aus.

„Wie ich sagen wollte bin ich auch 12 Jahre alt und meine liebste Beschäftigung außerhalb der Schule ist unter dem freien Himmel spazieren gehen und die Natur beobachten, dabei höre ich Metal."

Von den schnellen Änderungen im Charakter entnervt kam keiner auf die Idee Zaro noch mal auszulachen so stieg er ruhig zu seinem Platz und setzte sich hin.

„Ja gut…" (Das leichte zucken von Iruka's linkem Auge zeugte von einer Bombe die jeden Moment losgehen konnte.)

„Ich bitte nun Hûuga Hinata ein paar Worte über sich zu sagen."

„A-Anou… M-Mein Name ist H-Hûuga Hinata… und I-Ich m-mag… m-mag…" (Die unbequeme Erfahrung im Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit aller zu stehen war zu viel für das schüchterne Mädchen und sie konnte keine Worte mehr fassen.)

„MACH SCHNELLER, ICH HAB NICHT DEN GANZEN TAG ZEIT…" (Der Aufschrei von einer der hinteren Reihen ließ Hinata aufschrecken und ihr war anzusehen dass sie am Rande von Tränen war.)

„**HALT DEN RAND ODER ES SITZT WAS!**"

Die Drohung von Alisa ließ alle erschrecken und Hinata beendete den Satz mit in einen einzigen Luftzug:

„."

Danach schnellte sie auf ihren Platz, blutrot im Gesicht, und machte sich klein.

Iruka nahm seinen Kopf in die Hände und atmete ruhig ein.

„Naruto… Ich wünsche dass du mit einer ganz normalen Stimme und ohne jegliche Beleidigungen dich kurz vorstellst…"

„Meinen Namen kennen jetzt ja alle…"

„NARUTO!"

„Jaa Iruka-sensei…"

„Ich heiße Uzumaki Naruto und bin 12 Jahre alt. Ich mag Ramen, freundliche Leute wie den Opa Hokage und will selber mal der beste Hokage von allen werden. Was ich hasse sind eingebildete Schnösel, Verräter und Muttersöhnchen…"

(Bei den letzten beiden aussagen zuckten Alisa und Hinata zusammen…)

„Sehr schön Naruto, setzt dich."

„Also dann Kinder: Wie ich sehe werden wir heute nichts mehr lernen…"

„**JAAAA… HURRAAAH… SUUUPER…**"

„**Häkhäm…** WIR werden jedoch nach einer Mittagspause einen kurzen Test schreiben der herausfinden soll was jeder von euch kann oder weiß"

„**NÖÖÖÖÖ….**"

„Keine WIDERREDE Kinder… Und jetzt raus in die Pause…"

Alle stürmten raus ins freie um unter der wärmenden Sonne ihre Mahlzeiten sich schmecken zu lassen. Hinata hatte noch unter den strengen Augen von Alisa versucht sich in der nähe von Naruto hinzusetzen doch lief er schnell fort so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als zu ihrer Schwester zu gehen. Alisa lag unter einem Baum und döste gerade ein.

„Ich bin verzweifelt Alisa Neechan… Ich glaube dass ich niemals sein Freund werden könnte."

Alisa hatte das ganze nur halbwegs gehört als sie in den Schlaf driftete und die Worte „Freunde werden" machten auch die Türe für einen Traum aus der Kindheit auf.

[Yumenagameru no Jutsu]

„Alisa Schatz aufwachen…"

„Hnnnn… neee ich wiiiiiiill noch im Bett bleibeeeen… Hrrrrr"

[Yumenagameru no Jutsu] = (Traumseher Technik)

{[( Ssodala… fertig mit dem jeder der hier Mitließt, unschwehr erkennen kann, erstelle ich die chapters alle neu und lade sie auf. Ich habe mich entschlossen alle nochmal berichtigt reinzuladen, und ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass ich nicht aufgehört habe zu schreiben. Bis bald, in neuer frische... euer alehhandro...

Bitte Lesen&Review)]}


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere von dem Manga Naruto gehören Kishimoto.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Alle Clans, Personen und Techniken die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen und nicht im „Originalen Naruto-Universum" gehören MIR…

„ Sprache "

„_Gedanken" _

„**Geschrei**_" _

(Aktionen eines bestimmten Charas)

Teil 2 „Der Traum"

„Ich bin verzweifelt Alisa-neechan… Ich glaube dass ich niemals sein Freund werden könnte."

Alisa hatte das ganze nur halbwegs gehört als sie in den Schlaf driftete und die Worte „Freunde werden" machten auch die Türe für einen Traum aus der Kindheit auf.

[Yumenagameru no Jutsu]

„Alisa Schatz aufwachen…"

„Hnnnn… neee ich wiiiiiiill noch im Bett bleibeeeen… Hrrrrr"

„Nun komm schon es ist doch so ein schöner Tag, wache auf meine Süße…"

„Du willst doch nicht den Tag verschlafen an dem du eine Freundin kennenlernen könntest?"

„WAS! MAMA GEHEN WIR JEMAND BESUCHEN?"

„Hahahaha nur die Ruhe meine kleine Prinzessin, du willst doch nicht einen der edelsten Clans von Konoha in deinem Pyjama betreten oder?"

„JUHUUU… ICH WILL MEINEN NEUEN KIMONO ANZIEHEN!"

„Na gut meine kleine… Dann schnell ab ins Bad und wasch dir auch die Haare. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass deine Frisur wie ein Fledermausnest aussieht oder?"

„Aber Mammaaaa… Du hast doch auch Fledermäuse in den Haaren. Und Krilan-kun mag auch auf meinem Kopf sitzen."

„Alisa Liebling… meine Haare stehen nicht zu Berge wie bei dir… Und keiner hat gesagt dass du Krilan aus dem Kopf verjagen sollst. Immerhin hast du ihn dort schon seit einem Jahr und ihr versteht euch super."

„Du musst deine wunderbare Pracht einfach nur öfter waschen und kämmen damit sie auch gut aussieht."

„Einverstanden Mammaaa… Ich geh dann…"

Die kleine Alisa zog sich eine handflächengroße Fledermaus aus den Haaren und legte sie sanft auf ihr Kissen.

Dann verschwand sie im Bad und nach einer Stunde gingen die drei letzten Clanmitglieder des Shira Clans (Alisa Shira 7 Jahre alt, Pina Shira 25 Jahre alt und Sheloba Shira 80 Jahre alt) aus ihrem Anwesen weil sie zu den Hûuga zu einem Clantreffen eingeladen wurden.

(Der eigentliche Grund für das Treffen war die Vorstellung der jungen Erbinnen der Clans, doch davon würden Alisa und Hinata gar nichts merken.)

Als die drei das Clananwesen verließen konnte man von der Aufregung der kleinsten nichts spüren denn die Großmutter hatte großen Wert auf Etikette und Selbstbeherrschung gelegt und erzog das Kind sehr streng.

Die Aufregung war natürlich trotzdem da. Alisa hatte bis jetzt nur fünf Mal das Anwesen verlassen und vom spielen mit Gleichaltrigen brauchte man gar nicht zu sprechen. Die Shira hatten viele Feinde und man fürchtete dass die Kleine selbst in den sicheren Mauern von Konoha Opfer eines Attentates oder einer Entführung werden könnte. Vor allem ein bestimmtes Ereignis wollte man auf keinen Fall wiederholt haben. So wurde Alisa nur von ihrer Mutter und ihrer Uroma erzogen und durfte auf die Welt außerhalb ihres Clananwesens nur von den höchsten Ästen des Fledermausbaumes blicken. Dieser Baum stand als einziger im claneigenen Garten und war die Behausung der Fledermäuse die schon seit eher die engsten Kampfgefährten der Shira waren.

Während Alisa durch die Straßen ging glänzten ihre Augen vor Glück als sie all die neuen Menschen, Gerüche, Klänge und Gegenstände begutachtete.

Als Shira hatte sie ein außerordentlich gutes Gehör und das Getuschel der Passanten war immer interessant weil es auch von ihr handelte.

„Da seht doch… Wer sind denn die?... _Friischer Fiiisch…_ Das sind die Shira, kennst du die denn nicht?... Was? Ich dachte ES hat sie ausgerottet… Neee aber mich wundert es woher sie das Mädchen haben… _Will jemand Äpfel?..._ Ich kann mich an keinen lebenden Mann aus dem Shira Clan erinnern… _Kommt zum Lustviertel…_ Stimmt das ist seltsam… Hm… Mich würde wundern was die mit IHM machen würden wenn sie ihn jetzt treffen würden… Jaa das wäre eine Show… Wie klein sie ist und doch so erhaben….. Ich wette die ziehen hier eine zweite Hûuga auf… Ehe… das werden wir schon sehen…"

Im Hûuga Clanviertel angekommen wurden sie von den Wachen begrüßt und ins Innere der pompösen Einrichtung geführt.

Der kleinen Erbin wurde es kalt. Das ganze Gebäude und die Menschen strahlten eine starke Absonderung aus und selbst die kleinen Kinder die sie gelegentlich hinter den Ecken sah hatten keine Freude sondern Furcht in den Augen.

„_Und meine Mutter hat gesagt dass ich hier Freunde finden könnte. Ts… Die bücken doch alle den Kopf vor Furcht wenn ich sie ansehe._"

„Willkommen in unseren Gemäuern, Shira-sama. Ich bin froh dass sie Zeit gefunden haben zu unserer kleinen Veranstaltung zu kommen."

Ein Hûuga mit eiskalten Augen die Alisa im inneren zusammenzucken ließen, erschien am Ende des Ganges und machte eine leichte Verbeugung die der Ältesten des Shira Clans gegolten hat.

„Ich dachte wir wären uns bei unserem letzten Treffen einig Hiashi Kun? Lass doch die Formalitäten wenn du mit deinem Sensei redest."

„Natürlich, wie Sie wollen Sheloba San… Ich freue mich auch sie zu sehen Pina-san."

„Und wen sehe ich denn hier?"

Hiashi bohrte seinen Blick in das kleine Mädchen und war erstaunt dass nur ihre Augen das Unwohl zeigten was sie fühlte.

„Ich bin höchst geehrt sie zu treffen Shira-sama."

Sheloba hatte ihrer Urenkelin mehr als einmal eingepredigt wie wichtig es ist Clanoberhäuptern den nötigen Respekt zu erweisen, so hatte sie sich auch diesmal angestrengt so viel Schmalz wie möglich aufzutragen. Sie machte eine tiefe Verbeugung uns sah Hiashi in die Augen.

„Die Ehre ist ganz meinerseits Hûuga-sama."

Hiashi staunte nicht schlecht. Obwohl dieses Gör gerade Mal 7 war, konnte sie ihn ohne Zögern ansprechen und die kalte Furcht die in ihren Augen sichtbar war verkroch sich in immer tiefere Regionen sodass es fast schon so aussah dass sie keine Angst mehr hätte.

„Hiashi Kun nun bist du aber an der Reihe."

Sheloba war mit ihrer Urenkelin zufrieden und wollte nun auch die Tochter ihres damaligen Schützlings sehen.

„Das lässt sich einrichten Sensei. Bitte folgen sie mir in das Dojo."

Während sie die Gänge entlang gingen kam Pina auf eine Ebene zu ihrer Tochter und flüsterte ihr zu.

„Wahrscheinlich wirst du kämpfen müssen… Es wird natürlich jemand sein der dein Alter hat aber sei immer noch auf der Hut… du weist doch dass man seinen Gegner nie unterschätzen darf."

„Natürlich Mutter, ich habe zwar erst die Basics gelernt aber das wird reichen. Und hast du vergessen? Ich kann schon Adrenalin und schwaches Anästhetikum machen. Mir wird schon nichts passieren."

Endlich sind sie an einer breiten Doppeltür angekommen und eine Wache schob die Türen auf sodass man das große, luftige und helle Dojo sehen konnte. Die Wände waren mit verschiedenen Kanji für „Geduld", „Stärke" oder anderen Fähigkeiten eines Kriegers beklebt... Erstaunlicherweise sah man keine Waffen oder andere Gerätschaften die einem Ninja im Nah- oder Fernkampf helfen. In der Mitte des Raumes sah man ein Mädchen in der Stille ihr Kata üben, während ein, etwas älterer, Junge und eine schöne Junge Frau ihr dabei zusahen. Die Bewegungen des Mädchens schienen ihr vertraut aber es war keine Kraft oder Wildheit in ihnen. Man könnte fast meinen, dass sie es ablehnte zu kämpfen.

Sie war aber so vertieft und konzentriert dass sie nicht bemerkte dass das Zimmer betreten wurde und schreckte auf als ihr Vater sprach:

„Hier sind wir. Dies sind meine Tochter Hinata, und meine Frau Yamiko. Hinata wird irgendwann diesen Clan anführen somit seid ihr vom gleichen Status. Ich hoffe dass Alisa-san einen kleinen Übungskampf nicht ablehnt. Sollen wir Trainingskleidung besorgen?"

Alisa löste zwei Schlaufen an ihrem Frühlingsgrünen Kimono und nahm sich die oberste Schicht Stoff von den Schultern.

„Das ist nicht nötig Hûuga-sama, es ist bereits ein Trainings Kimono…"

„Wunderbar… Dann wollen wir loslegen. Hinata das ist Alisa Shira und sie ist wie du Erbin des Clans. Wir hatten uns geeinigt dass ihr ein kleines Übungsmatch veranstaltet."

„A-Anou… Einen guten T-Tag Shira-s-sama. Ich b-bin erfreut sie zu sehen."

Hinata verbeugte sich und sah das Mädchen kurios an. Sie hatte freundliches Gesicht und die Augen obwohl giftgrün und ernst hatten keine Anzeichen von Überheblichkeit oder Arroganz. Nur ihrem Vater gegenüber zeigte sie eine steinerne Maske aber es war immer noch um Meilen besser als dass was sie selber war. Hinata wusste dass sie niemals in ihrem Leben so ruhig in die Augen von ihrem Vater blicken könnte wie es diese Alisa tat.

„_Wieso muss ich wieder kämpfen? Ich werde mich doch blamieren… Und ich hätte doch viel lieber diese Alisa kennengelernt aber jetzt werde ich ihr weh tun müssen und sie wird mich hassen. Es kann auch sein dass sie mich besiegen wird, ohne Probleme, und dann wird sie denken dass ich schwach bin und das es nicht nötig wäre sich mit mir zu befassen… Ja bestimmt wird es so passieren._"

Alisa hatte genug… In ihren jungen Jahren war sie bereits erfahren genug mit Körpersprache und Hinata war es anzusehen dass die sich fürchtete und keine Lust zum kämpfen hatte… Sie musste ihr etwas Vertrauen einflößen deswegen machte sie einen Versuch:

„Hûuga-sama?"

„Sie dürfen mich Hiashi nennen Alisa-sama…"

„Vielen dank Hiashi-sama… Ich habe mich noch nicht richtig aufgewärmt. Ich erbitte eine Vorrunde gegen den Jungen an der Wand damit ich in Bestform bin wenn ich gegen Hinata-sama antrete."

„Erlaubnis erteilt… Neji nimm eine Angriffstellung ein."

Pina erkannte den Namen des Jungen sofort und ihr wurde unwohl. Aber Sie konnte nichts mehr ändern und hoffte nur, dass Alisa gut genug war.

„Ich bin geehrt gegen sie anstehen zu dürfen Shira-sama. Ich werde nun beginnen."

Neji verbeugte sich, wartete bis Alisa ihre Position einnahm und griff an.

Alisas Stellung war sehr sonderbar. Ihr rechtes Bein stand auf den Zehen während das linke weiter vorne und komplett den Boden berührte, die Knie fast halb geknickt und der Oberkörper nach vorne gebeugt wie bei Werwölfen in den Gruselfilmen. Ihre Arme waren auf Brustebene und die Handgelenke zeigten leblos nach unten. Die linke Hand war etwas weiter vom Körper entfernt wie bei einem Boxer. Alisa verharrte in dieser Stellung und sah Neji in die Augen.

Als Neji angriff, mit einem Standart – Handflächenstoß, bewegte sich Alisa minimal zur Seite und wich dem Stoß aus. Zwei weitere schnelle Schläge folgten doch Alisa drehte eine Pirouette und wich auch diesen Angriffen mit Leichtigkeit aus. Ein weiterer Stoß mit der rechten Hand fand jedoch sein Ziel im Bauch des Mädchens. Alisa ging zwei Schritte und sah Neji enttäuscht an…

„Das ist doch eine Beleidigung… Wieso greifst du mich ohne Chakra an? Ich will schon was spüren wenn ich mich treffen lasse!"

„Heh, entweder du legst jetzt richtig los oder ich werde beleidigend."

Neji sah Hiashi an und bekam seine Zustimmung.

„Ich werde jetzt angreifen Shira-sama…"

Neji schnellte vorwärts und schmiss ein wahres Sperrfeuer an Stoßen und Hieben gen Alisa, doch auch sie legte ein Gang zu und weichte jedem einzelnen Schlag aus.

Ihr Aussehen änderte sich auch. Sie blieb vollkommen leise und nicht mal ihr Atem war zu hören während Neji jeden starken Hieb mit einem Aufschrei begleitete. Ein zähnefletschendes Grinsen erstrahlte auf ihrem Gesicht als sie sich langsamer bewegte und den Schlägen von Neji anscheinend nur noch mit Mühe ausweichen konnte.

Neji hatte es langsam satt… jetzt kämpfte er schon mit voller Geschwindigkeit und hatte tatsächlich vor dem Mädchen schwere Schmerzen zuzuführen, aber er schaffte es nicht sie zu treffen. Kein einziger seiner Schläge traf und der lautlose Tanz um ihn herum gab ihm auch zu denken…

Er wusste nicht wie sie angreifen konnte und noch weniger war er auf ihre tatsächliche Geschwindigkeit vorbereitet.

Dann sah er die Lücke. Nach dem letzten seiner Schläge der anscheinend doch sein Ziel fand, taumelte Alisa und Neji griff an. Er sammelte all seine Kraft und vollführte einen Stoß direkt in ihren Solar Plexus. Doch als seine Handfläche fast den Ganzen weg zum Bauch überwand fasste sich Alisa wieder und floss um sein Handgelenk. Mit einem animalischen Grinsen fletschte sie ihr Gebiss und versank zwei Reiszähne in seinen ausgestreckten Arm.

Der Biss war blitzschnell und als seine Hand wegen dem Schmerz reflexartig zurückwich waren ihre Zähne bereits zurückgezogen.

Normalerweise fürchtete sich Neji nicht, doch diesmal war es anders. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so was erlebt. Er wurde gebissen, wie von einem Tier, und Schwäche breitete sich von dem Biss aus. Erst wurde sein Arm gelähmt, dann taumelte er und fiel auf den Hintern. Bei vollem Bewusstsein wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht schaffen würde aus eigener Kraft wieder aufzustehen. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihn vergiftet und er wusste nicht was noch kommen würde.

Dann kam die Panik…:

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht… mach das es aufhört… ich will nicht… **Hör auf**! **Helft mir doch jemand**!"

Alisa leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen und grinste den Jungen an…

„Aaach kooomm… das ist doch nicht so schlimm… das ist doch nur ein Anästhetikum… deine Muskeln an den Armen und Beinen bleiben für ca. 15 Minuten lang gelähmt… Dieses Gift ist eh nur gegen normale Zivilisten oder Genins sinnvoll… ein starker Chakrapuls durch den Körper und das Gift ist Geschichte…"

„Hiashi-sama, ich bin jetzt fertig mit aufwärmen und bereit gegen den richtigen Gegner anzutreten."

Hiashi war erstaunt. Dieses Gör hat doch tatsächlich das Genie des Hûuga Clans ohne Probleme besiegt. Neji wurde in sein Quartier weggetragen und Alisa nahm wieder ihre Stellung an. Sie strahlte die Erbin der Hûuga Clans an und forderte sie heraus:

„Hinata-san? Ich bin nun bereit…"

Hinata hatte Angst. Gegen Neji zu kämpfen war schwer. Aber als sie gesehen hat wie leicht diese Alisa ihren Cousin niedergestreckt hatte, da verließ sie jeder Mut den sie noch hatte.

Alisa wurde alles klar… Es bedarf größerer Geschütze um dieses Mädchen zum kämpfen zu bringen.

„Hiashi-sama? Wird es möglich sein dass ich hier öfters vorbeischaue um Zeit mit Hinata-san zu verbringen?"

Hinatas Herz sprang wild auf. „_Sie will mich besuchen?_"

„Dagegen wäre nichts einzuwenden Alisa-sama. Auf was wollen sie hinaus?"

„Aach nichts weiter… Ich sehe nur zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt keinen wirklichen Grund dazu… Ich will doch mit keinem befreundet sein der mich in einem Übungskampf nicht von den Füßen bringen kann…"

Das Gesicht von Hinata wurde leinenweiß und die Augen starr vor entsetzen.

„_Volltreffer, jetzt habe ich sei ganz genau da wo ich sie haben will… Das Mädchen braucht Therapie… und einen guten Freund… aber darauf muss sie schon selbst kommen..._"

„Ich habe eine Bedingung Hinata-san… Du musst es schaffen mich auf den Füßen zu schlagen. Aufstehen werde ich natürlich aber wenn ich auf dem Boden lande dann werde ich in euer Haus wiederkommen."

„Greif mich bitte jetzt an… ich werde dir keine zweite Chance geben."

Mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen nahm Alisa ihre Stellung an und verharrte lautlos.

Hinata sah sich in die Ecke gedrängt… Sie wollte eine Freundin aber ihr war klar dass sie keine Möglichkeit hätte sie zu gewinnen. So verzweifelt wie sie war entschied sie sich für das (für sie) einzig mögliche. Mit einem verzweifelten Kampfschrei lief sie auf Alisa zu.

**KLATSCHHHHH…..** Die saftige Backpfeife von Alisa verhallte im Raum und Hinata hielt sich mit Tränen die linke Backe…

„WILLST DU MICH VERARSCHEN? DAS ist NICHT die gleiche Hinata die ich gerade vorhin ihr Kata üben sah. WACH AUF Mädchen… Mein Stil beruht auf Verteidigung… es heißt jedoch nicht dass ich nicht angreifen kann… wenn du dich jetzt nicht in die Hand nimmst dann werde ich dich verdreschen… und unsere Freundschaft kannst du dann auch vergessen…! Ts.. Erbin des Clans… eine Heulsuse dass bist du…"

Alisa wusste dass es bittere Medizin war aber es gab keine andere Möglichkeit das Mädchen aus der Reserve zu locken.

„Und? Kommst du jetzt oder muss ich kommen…?"

Die Ohrfeige und die Beleidigungen schüttelten Hinata wach.

„_Ich werde es schaffen… Ich muss es schaffen… Ich lasse sie nicht den Namen __Hû__uga mit den Füßen treten._"

Hinata hob ihr Kinn, nahm noch mal ihre Kampfposition ein und sah ernst in die Augen der Erbin des Shira Clans.

„Verteidige dich… Ich werde mich nicht mehr zurückhalten…"

Sie verschwand kurz und im nächsten Moment sah man Alisa einen Hagel an Schlägen und Tritten ausweichen… Rechts, links, Brustkorb, Schulter, die andere, Becken, Kopf _(boah knapp)…_

Sie kamen von allen Richtungen und wurden auch immer ausgefallener als Hinata anfing immer flüssigere Bewegungen zu verwenden und aus verschiedensten Winkeln anzugreifen.

Ellbogen, Rippen, Handgelenk, Rücken _(? Was! Wie kam sie dorthin?),_ wieder Kopf dann eine Pirouette und nur knapp dem Handflächenstoß ausgewichen.

Alisa war begeistert. Diese Hinata konnte tatsächlich wunderbar kämpfen. Sie war schnell, genauso gelenkig wie ein Shira und würde mit viel Training definitiv eine dezente Kunoichi werden. Ein paar mal entging Alisa nur knapp einem Treffer und wenn dass so weitergehen würde dann gäbe es auch tatsächlich Blut…

„_Und nun eine letzte Prüfung… Wird zwar wehtun weil sie richtig viel Chakra in ihre Schläge pumpt aber dass ist es wert… Wie wird ihre Reaktion auf ein geglückten Treffer wohl sein?_"

Alisa biss sich in die Zunge damit etwas Schmerzmittel in die Blutbahn fließt und machte sich bereit. Der Stoß kam blitzschnell in Richtung Bauch und die Luft verließ, mit etwas Blut von der Zunge, ihre Lungen.

Der Schmerz war trotz Vorbereitung enorm und Alisa fiel auf die Knie, ihre Arme um den Bauch geschlungen und das Gesicht in dem schmerzenden Grinsen verzerrt.

„_Sso… Memo an mich selbst… __**NIE**__ mehr von `nem __Hû__uga treffen lassen._"

Bei den Zuschauern gab es leisen Tumult. Alle hatten gesehen dass Alisa sich hatte treffen lassen doch keiner verstand wieso?

Hiashi:

„M_eine Tochter hätte verloren. Was planst du Gör? _"

Sheloba:

„_Anscheinend bist du immer noch nicht in der Lage starke Schmerzmittel zu machen. Das wird noch dauern bis du dich eine Shira nennen kannst. Was ist es aber mit dieser __Hû__uga?_"

Yamiko:

„_Wieso hast du es gemacht kleine Shira? Bist du genau so einsam wie meine Hinata?"_

Pina:

„_Dass muss wehgetan haben meine Prinzessin. Eine Freundin ist dir wohl viel wert oder?_"

Hinata:

„_Ein Treffer? Ich hab gewonnen? OH KAMI SIE BLUTET… SIE STEHT NICHT AUF… Hab ich zu stark geschlagen? Jetzt wird sie mich bestimmt hassen…!"_

„_Ist doch alles egal ich muss ihr helfen!_"

Hinata überwand ihre Furcht und stürzte sich zu Alisa:

„T-Tutmirleid, t-tutmirleid ist a-alles OK mit dir? So s-steh doch auf! B-Bitte… N-Nun sag doch w-was…!"

Alisa wischte sich das Blut von den Lippen und Grinste…:

„L-Lecker… Volltreffer… Der wird Morgen noch richtig wehtun…"

„Glückwunsch Hinata… Du hast gewonnen."

Alisa rappelte sich auf doch ihr Gleichgewichtssinn wollte noch nicht wirklich… Sie drohte umzukippen aber Hinata fing sie auf und sprach mit ernstem Gesicht zu den versammelten Erwachsenen.

„Ich bitte um Erlaubnis Shira-sama auf mein Zimmer zu bringen…"

Die Tatsache, dass seine Tochter einen vollständigen Satz ohne Stottern aussprach versetzte Hiashi in einen Stupor. Die beiden Mütter sahen sich kurz an und sprachen im Unisono.

„Aber Natürlich…"

Beim weggehen hörte Hinata noch die Älteste des Shira Clans noch sagen:

„Da siehst es Hiashi-kun… Ich habe es dir schon mehr als einmal gesagt… ein Shira verliert nicht… Nun mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht war doch nur ne Wette… Komm trinken wir einen Tee."

Im Zimmer von Hinata angekommen musste Alisa das restliche Blut aus dem Mund bekommen. Sie spukte in die Hand und sah sich den roten Klecks an.

Hinata wurde sofort wieder bleich und versuchte abermals sich zu entschuldigen doch sie wurde aufgehalten.

„Hör jetzt doch endlich auf… Das Blut kam nicht wegen dir… Ich hatte mir vorhin extra in die Zunge gebissen. Außerdem braucht Krilan-kun mal wieder sein Mittagessen."

Seinen Namen gehört wachte die Feldermaus auf und kam aus den Haaren am Hinterkopf von Alisa raus. Er war klein und schwarz während seine Haut einen grünen Stich aufwies.

Er krabbelte auf ihre Stirn und sprang auf den Arm. Dann zur Hand hin und begann das Blut zu lecken.

Die Reaktion von Hinata war für Alisa nicht abzuschätzen. Auf ihrem Gesicht kämpften Angst, Entzückung und Interesse einen Kampf dem kein Ende anzusehen war. Als jedoch Krilan fertig war und sich auf der sauberen Hand gemütlich die Nase putzte konnte sie nicht mehr und schnappte die Fledermaus von seinem Sitzplatz um ihn in einer Umarmung zu schließen.

„Er ist ja soo Kawaiiii… Wo hast du ihn denn her? Was kann er denn alles? Autsch! Er beißt ja…!"

Krilan saß wieder zerknittert aber als Sieger auf dem Kopf seines Besitzers. Er war zwar im ersten Moment überrascht aber kein Tier lässt sich gerne von fremden Menschen umarmen, deswegen biss er Hinata und floh sofort als sie losgelassen hatte. Auf dem sicheren Kopf angelangt richtete er sich auf seinen Flügeln auf um größer zu wirken und ließ eine Flut an Klickgeräuschen und Pfeiftönen auf das Mädchen los.

„Er meint, dass er ja eigentlich nichts dagegen hat von Mädchen umarmt zu werden. Doch musst du bedenken dass, ich zitiere:

„Ich bin eine Fledermaus und gehe kaputt wenn man mich drückt!" …und außerdem kennt er dich noch nicht so gut somit dauert es etwas bis er solche Handgreiflichkeiten zulässt."

Ein weiteres Piepen und Klicken folgte und Alisa übersetzte:

„Streck jetzt deine Hand aus und erschrecke nicht. Wenn ihr schon Freundinnen sein wollt dann muss ich dich auch kennenlernen."

Krilan flatterte von Alisas Kopf auf die offene Handfläche und sah Hinata in die Augen und biss dann in den Daumen. Hinata zuckte nur kurz bewegte aber die Hand nicht. Krilan leckte ein paar Tropfen Blut und flatterte dann auf den Kopf der Hûuga Erbin und wühlte sich in ihre Haare. Von da oben kam dann die nächste Ladung von unverständlichem klicken und pfeifen. Nach dem anhören machte Alisa eine dicke Lippe, grinste dann doch noch und übersetzte:

„Na der ist ja frech… Hinata ich bin jetzt neidisch denn Krilan meint dass dein Blut besser schmeckt als meins. Ts… Das merk ich mir Freundchen. Außerdem… Ich zitiere: Du scheinst nett zu sein deswegen habe ich nichts dagegen wenn du wieder kuscheln willst, drück nur nicht so stark sonst beiß ich wieder."

Nach dieser Tirade sprang Krilan in die Luft und flog zu Alisa um sich wieder an ihren Hinterkopf in die Haare zu wühlen und einzudösen.

„Der war ja komisch Alisa. Wieso hat er mich denn Gebissen?"

„Um dich zu schmecken. Unsere Fledermäuse schmecken das Blut unserer Freunde oder Feinde und merken sie sich. So können wir sie später besser finden und verstecken kann man sich dann auch nicht von uns. Wir Shira können das auch aber nicht so gut. Du kannst es dir genau so vorstellen wie wenn sich Hunde anschnüffeln. Nur wirkt es besser. Aber zurück zum Thema.. Wozu hast du mich denn hergebracht?"

„A-Anou? Es g-ging dir doch schlecht o-oder?"

„Ja schon aber nur kurz… Jetzt geht es mir ja wieder besser. Freust du dich denn gar nicht dass du mich getroffen hast?"

„N-Nein nicht w-wirklich… Ich mag es nicht zu kämpfen und andere zu verletzen."

„Aber du bist doch in einem Ninja Clan geboren. Du wirst kämpfen müssen. Willst du denn etwa, dass deine Eltern oder Freunde durch Feinde verletzt werden? Vielleicht sogar während sie dein unfähiges Hinterteil retten? Ich muss dich wieder mal bitten…: Wach auf Mädchen. Wenn du nicht von der Hilfe anderer abhängig sein willst, dann musst du lernen auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und das bedeutet auch sich in einem Kampf gegen Ninja verteidigen zu können."

„A-Aber ich habe k-keine Lust die ganze Zeit nur zu t-trainieren und gegen anderre zu kämpfen."

„Heh.. das ist es also? Nun gut.. dann wirst du eben mit mir trainieren… Für mich ist der Kampf ein Tanz. Wer getroffen wird hat seine Partie falsch gespielt. Außerdem bist du einfach nur wunderschön wenn du dein Kata übst. Es hat mir sehr gefallen. Überleg doch wir können beide aus der Situation als bessere Kämpferinnen hervorgehen."

„M-Meinst du das wirklich!"

Hinata konnte ihr Glück kaum Fassen. Da saß sie: Ihre erste FREUNDIN! Mit einem Mal wurden ihre Beine schwach, sie fiel auf den Boden und fing an zu weinen. Alisa konnte nichts anderes tun als sich zu ihr zu setzen und sie in eine warme Umarmung zu schließen.

Eine Zeit später beruhigte sich die kleine Hûuga und schlief in Alisas Schoß ein. Diese hat auch nicht länger überdauert und als die Shira aufbrechen wollten um nach Hause zu gehen fanden sie in Hinatas Zimmer zwei Erbinnen ineinander eingekullert im Bett schlafen. Keiner brachte es übers Herz sie zu trennen so entschloss man sich Alisa am nächsten Morgen abzuholen.

[Yumenagameru no Jutsu Kai]

„Neechan wach auf… Alisa Neechan, die Pause ist aus…"

{[(Kommentar: Ich hoffe dass jetzt keiner kommt mit „Heeeh so ne Pause dauert doch keinen Tag lang, wie hätte sie denn so lange schlafen können?" In einem Traum läuft die Zeit anders, so ist es auch vollkommen legal wenn ich sie in einer 30 minütigen Pause einen Traum von einem Tag Länge durchleben lasse.

Bevor es zu Missverständnissen kommt ist es immer noch der erste Tag in der Akademie… Anscheinend wird meine Geschichte einzelne Tage in ihrer tatsachlichen Länge Sekunde für Sekunde beschreiben.)]}

Bitte Lesen&Review)]}


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere von dem Manga Naruto gehören Kishimoto.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Alle Clans, Personen und Techniken die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen und nicht im „Originalen Naruto-Universum" gehören MIR…

„ Sprache "

„_Gedanken" _

„**Geschrei**_" _

(Aktionen eines bestimmten Charas)

{[(Sso seervus Leute. Nicht vergessen es ist immer noch der erste Tag der Ninja Akademie und Alisa ist grad von ihrem Mittagsschläfchen erwacht.)]}

Chapter 3 „Von Schule und Training"

„Neechan wach auf… Alisa-neechan, die Pause ist aus…"

„Hnn? Hinata? Muss das sein? Ich will doch noch weiter schlafen… Hrrr…"

„Aber es geht doch nicht Neechan. Iruka-sensei wird sauer und wir müssen noch einen Test schreiben."

„Hnööö… Nun guuut… ich steh schon auf…"

Die Mädchen kamen als letzte in die Klasse rein und setzten sich wieder auf ihre Plätze.

Iruka strahlte wieder alle an und teilte die Testbögen aus.

Der Test befasste sich mit den Grundprinzipien des Ninjadaseins und wurde von allen mit mehr oder minder guten Ergebnissen gelöst. Ausnahme war Naruto der nicht lesen oder schreiben konnte. Danach gab es einen Vortrag darüber wie Wichtig die Zusammenarbeit in einem Ninjateam ist. Als letztes gingen alle auf den Sportplatz…

„Hört mal alle her, Kinder. Wir werden jetzt ein paar kleine Übungskämpfe veranstalten um herauszufinden wie ihr in euren Familien trainiert wurdet. Wer noch keine Taijutsu kann darf sich setzen und zuschauen."

Geblieben waren Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, Zaro, Alisa, Hinata (festgehalten durch Alisa), und ein paar andere Schüler. Iruka stellte sie in einer Reihe auf und begutachtete sie.

„_Ein Uchiha, ein Inuzuka, eine __Hûuga__, ein Kanrak und eine Shira… Der Akimichi hat keine Lust wird aber müssen und was soll es denn mit Naruto? Soweit ich weiß, würde ihm keiner was beibringen._"

„Nun gut dann will ich erst die beiden Mädchen nach vorne bitten…"

„A-Anou S-Sensei?"

„Was ist denn Hinata?"

„I-Ich würde gerne gegen j-jemand andderes antreten als gegen A-Alisa-neechan…"

„Gegen wen würdest du denn gerne antreten?"

„Entschuldigung? Ich würde gerne gegen Hûuga antreten…"

„Bist du OK mit Zaro Hinata?"

Iruka war sich nicht sicher ob sie überhaupt in den Ring einsteigen wollte…

„J-Ja…. Ich h-habe k-keine Probleme d-damit…"

Na dann könnt ihr anfangen. Ich erwarte ein faires Sparring ohne Blut und ohne Jutsu… Nur euer Kata und schlagt nicht zu fest zu.

Die Kontrahenten trafen sich in der Mitte des Kreises und schüttelten sich die Hände. Anfangs war Hinata noch unsicher aber unter dem aufmunternden Blick von Alisa fand sie wieder ihren Willen und nahm ihre normale Juuken Verteidigungsposition auf.

Zaro versuchte auch eine Position einzunehmen doch seine Beine verfingen sich und er musste balancieren um nicht umzufallen. Als er mit den komischen Bewegungen aufhörte nahm er endlich seine Stellung an und schnellte auf Hinata zu. Diese wartete ab bis er in der unmittelbaren Nähe war, drehte eine Pirouette und mehrere kurze Stöße fanden ihr Ziel am rechten Arm und der Schulter des größeren Jungen. Der Arm erschlaffte und hing leblos gen Boden.

„Hinata! Ich dachte ich hätte gesagt dass wir keine Techniken benutzen?"

„A-Anou? Sensei i-ich hatte keine Ch-Chakra in den A-Attacken ich hatte einfach n-nur seine T-Tenketsu getroffen."

„Iruka-sensei machen sie sich keine Sorgen. Mein Arm funktioniert wieder."

Alle sahen Zaro mit Quadrataugen an… Sein Arm, der eigentlich gelähmt sein müsste bewegte sich wieder und der Junge streckte ein paar Muskeln um sich auf einen neuen Angriff vorzubereiten.

„Heh, wie hast du das denn gemacht? Hast du ein Kekkei Genkai?"

Kiba konnte seinen Mund nicht halten.

„Nein… aber darauf müsst ihr schon selber kommen… hehe…"

Ein weiterer Angriff folgte und diesmal rollte Zaro unter Hinatas Attacke und drückte blitzschnell mehrere Punkte an ihren Beinen. Sie taumelte und fiel in seine Arme. Zaro grinste und setzte sie auf eine Bank neben dem Ring.

„Ein Hûuga kann einen Kanrak nicht so leicht ohne Chakra besiegen. Das, wozu ihr Chakra braucht, schaffen wir so und sogar ohne spezielle Augen. Mehr Training, dann schaffst du es vielleicht Mädel. Hehe…"

Iruka schüttelte nur kurz den Kopf und meinte:

„Die nächsten?"

Jetzt konnte Naruto nicht mehr stillsitzen und sprang auf…:

„JA, ICH HIER! Ich fordere Sasuke-teme zum Kampf heraus "

„_Kaami… Muss er denn so laut schreien?_" Annähernd alle Anwesenden dachten (sich) Dasselbe.

„_Hhaa… mein Naru-kun ist so tapfer_…" (Eine bestimmte Gestalt war die Ausnahme..)

„Uugh… Ich lasse mich doch nicht anfassen von ihm… Ich will gegen die Shira antreten."

Sasuke schubste Naruto wieder auf seinen Platz und stellte sich in den Ring und sah Alisa mit einem kalten, durchbohrenden Blick an. Diese stand lautlos auf.

„**Ha!.. Willst wohl den Schwächsten wählen oder?**"

Naruto wollte sich nicht beleidigen lassen aber unter dem strengen Blick von Iruka wagte er es nicht sich noch mehr einzumischen.

„_Schreiiii doch nicht so… Heh…_"

„Guut…" Iruka massierte sich langsam die Stirn…

„Beide sind im Ring. Fangt an… Und nicht vergessen, keine Tiefschläge und keine Jutsu…"

Sasuke sah Alisa an und meinte:

„Du weißt… Normalerweise würde ich es mir nicht erlauben, Mädchen zu schlagen."

Seine Kontrahentin erwiderte:

„Du musst wissen, dass ich im Normalfall auch davon absehe schwächere anzugreifen."

Zaro der keine Lust hatte länger nutzlos dazusitzen fing an zu kommentieren:

„Guten Morgen meine Damen und Herren. Ich heiße sie herzlich willkommen zum heutigen Kampf zwischen dem allseits bekannten Emo-Prinzen und einer geheimnisvollen Schönheit, die den Namen Alisa trägt. Gerade hat der Kampf angefangen und die Spannung ist bereits enorm. Beide haben sich schon mit Beleidigungen beworfen doch es ist anzusehen, dass Alisa in diesem Gebiet die Oberhand hat. Was wird unser Favorit tun? Entweder er verteidigt sich anständig, oder sein Ruf wird ruiniert sein. Oooh… jetzt kommt sie, die berüchtigte „Dicke Lippe"… Mit dieser Attacke haben sogar die „Fangirl-und-Bitches-Partei™" nicht gerechnet. Jetzt kommt der Gegenangriff der Königin der Nacht. Sie fletscht ihre schneeweißen Zähne und rät ihm seine Kuscheldecke zu holen und ´ne Runde zu flennen…

Sas-UKE kann so was natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und wir werden Zeuge des berühmten „Ich bin doch eh schöner als ihr alle"- Blickes… Diese eiskalte Waffe wird mit voller Wucht auf Alisa geschleudert, doch sie wehrt den Blick mit Leichtigkeit durch ein geübtes „Träum weiter" - Grinsen ab.

Jetzt aber fängt es an… Das Wandelnde Ego hat keine Lust mehr sich erniedrigen zu lassen (nicht dass es was dagegen tun könnte) und läuft gen Gegnerin. Sie gleitet blitzschnell in eine ausgefallene Stellung und fängt die rechte Gerade mit Leichtigkeit ab. Die Hand wird gedreht, der Körper folgt und Sas-UKE landet mit dem Hintern auf dem Boden. Gewonnen! Wir können es kaum glauben… Meine Damen und Herren wir haben einen Sieger. Die „Königin der Nacht" Alisa hat Das Wandelnde Ego, den unglaublichen Emoprinzen Sas-UKE besiegt."

Alisa schlug sich den Staub aus den Händen, nickte Zaro kurz zu und setzte sich mit einem breiten Grinsen wieder auf ihren Platz neben ihrer Schwester.

Sasuke richtete sich langsam auf, sah sich verstört um und setzte sich mit einer schnell zusammengeschusterten „gleichgültigen" Maske auch auf seinen Platz. Sekunden vergingen in Stille, ein Falter kreuzte das Trainingsfeld doch der Damm brach und alle fielen auf den Boden sich vor Lachen krümmend.

Selbst Iruka konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken als er sich anstrengte, die Schüler zu beruhigen.

Kiba und Naruto schleppten sich, einander an den Schultern haltend in die Mitte des Ringes und atmeten auf als der Lachkrampf endlich vorbeiging.

„Uund… Ssag Naruto… wen wwilst du denn darstellen Bwhahahaaaa…?"

„Hehe.. Ich nehme Uke-Prinz… hehe…!"

Nnun gut…. Haha…. Dann fange ich jetzt an…"

Kiba atmete noch mal tief durch und nahm eine Parodie an die Stellung von Alisa auf. Auch Naruto putzte sein Lachen aus dem Gesicht und stellte sich, Hände in den Hosen, so erhaben wie er konnte um Sasuke zu imitieren. Naruto fing mit einer tuntenhaften Stimme an:

„Du wirst nicht gewinnen… Ich bin viel zu schön für diese Welt…"

Die Gesichter aller außer Irukas und Sasuke verzerrten sich wieder zu einem Grinsen.

Kiba strich sich durch die Haare und erwiderte mit einer gut gestellten „Mädchenstimme":

„Weiche aus meinem Weg, o Nichtswürdiger… mein Aussehen übertrifft deins bei Weitem… Außerdem bin ich schlauer…"

Jetzt war auch Alisa ruhig geworden doch die Anderen grinsten nochviel stärker…

Naruto fügte mehr Schmalz seiner „Tuntenstimme" hinzu:

„Ich werde dir nicht erlauben meinen Namen in den Dreck zu ziehen… Ich bin der edle Emo-Prinz…"

Kiba grunzte kurz doch fasste sich wieder und antwortete abermals:

„Nun gut… dann regeln wir diese Angelegenheit in einem Kampf der Weiblichkeit… zeige mir was du drauf hast…"

Alisa konnte sich nicht mehr halten und grinste wieder breit auf… Die Späße gegen sie waren es wert, Sasuke erniedrigt zu sehen. Auch alle Anderen waren fast schon unhaltbar und das Ziel allen Spottes lief in der Zwischenzeit rotgrün an…

Naruto sah einmal in die Runde und proklamierte:

„Oh nein, ich kann nicht kämpfen… meine Schminke verläuft noch… ich erkläre dich für den Sieger, o mächtiger Gegner… Gehen wir lieber Geheimnisse des Schönseins austauschen. Ich zeige dir meinen neuen Teint und du erzählst von diesem wunderbaren Nagellack den du heute trägst.

Jetzt konnte sich keiner mehr halten. Die ganze Klasse mit Ausnahme von einem zombiegrauen Sasuke und einem leinenweißen Lehrer fiel auf den Boden und fing an laut zu grölen. Das Lachen kam in wiederkehrenden Wellen und wie sich Iruka auch anstrengte, für Ruhe zu sorgen, er wurde nicht gehört. Sasuke hatte jetztgenug und stampfte wütend auf Naruto zu, um ihn zu verdreschen, doch auf halbem Weg stolperte er, weil Zaro sich unter seine Füße rollte. Er fiel wieder, diesmal wie ein Baumstamm und löste einen weiteren Tsunami an Gelächter aus… Sasuke sprang wieder auf, blinzelte mit einem furiosen Blick um sich und ging mit zuckender Lippe in Richtung Ausgang. Noch nie hatte man ihn so erniedrigt.

Als es endlich wieder einigermaßen ruhig wurde sorgte Iruka für Aufmerksamkeit und sprach zur Klasse:

„Es freut mich nicht, dass alle so viel Spaß hatten… Ich bitte euch alle, dass ihr sowas für Später aufhebt, da man sich nicht über seine Schulkameraden lustig macht. Nun können alle außer Naruto, Kiba und Zaro nach Hause gehen. Ihr Drei dürft mir zur Strafe beim Aufräumen helfen…"

Die drei Witzbolde sahen einander in die Augen, grinsten zähnefletschend und verschwanden in einer Staubwolke, so dass Iruka nur verzweifelt „**NAAAAARUUUUUTOOOOOOO**" schreien konnte bevor er sie aus dem Blick verlor…

…

Hinata und Alisa gingen nach Hause. Der kleinen Hûuga war eine Depression anzusehen und der Grund war anscheinend Naruto. Alisa sah dem immer dunkler werdenden Gesicht ihrer Schwester zu und sprach sie an:

„Sag Neechan, was hast du denn heute noch vor?"

„A-Anou? Ich weiß n-noch nicht… ich k-könnte versuchen „ihn" zu f-finden aber…"

„Nein! Das tust du nicht. Du kommst mit mir mit und wir trainieren eine Runde richtig. Wie ich dich so ansehe hatte der Kanrak Junge recht… Viiieel Training.

Aber als erstes gehen wir shoppen… Du brauchst Sachen die dir helfen werden ein paar Upgrades zu verdecken."

„A-Anou? Was für Upgrades? Neechan, ich will keine Waffen tragen…"

„Päh… wer redet da von Waffen… du brauchst Trainingsgewichte… an Armen und Beinen."

„Da sind wir auch schon… Dieser Laden gehört einer Familie von Waffenschmieden und ein Mädchen ein Jahr über uns ist hier auch. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen was sie alles werfen kann…"

„**Tenten-chan**! **Komm RAUUUUUS**… ICH HAB NEN NEUEN KUNDEN FÜR DIIIICH…"

„Schrei doch nicht so Alisa-chan… Tenten ist grad hinten am Übungsplatz trainieren und wird dich nicht hören. Du weißt ja, neuerdings hört sie immer Musik beim üben und da kann sie dann keiner erreichen bis ihr die Waffen ausgehen…"

Eine schöne Frau mit braunen Locken und einem freundlichen Gesicht erschien aus dem Laden und strahlte die Mädchen mit einem Lächeln an.

„Komm, wir sehen nach ihr und dann kannst du mir gleich deine Freundin vorstellen."

Sie führte die Mädchen zu einem Hintereingang und in einen Garten. Aus den Bäumen am Rande konnte man ein Rattern vernehmen, als ob jemand einen Baumstamm immer wieder mit irgendetwas traf.

„Das ist Hinata Hûuga, Rana-san. Hinata, mache Bekanntschaft mit Rana der Mutter von Tenten. Rana-san, wir sind gekommen um ein paar neue Trainingsgewichte zu kaufen. Meine sind wieder zu leicht und Hinata braucht dringend Training."

„Was, so schnell? Zwei Kilo an Armen und Beinen für zwei Monate und schon wieder zu leicht? Alisa du bringst uns an unsere Grenzen… Wir können die Bänder nicht so klein und trotzdem schwerer machen… Ich meine sieh sie doch an: Nicht größer als ein Schweißband. Und sie stören auch beim Bewegen kaum. Ich glaube, mein Mann wird das Siegelhandwerk neu lernen müssen und irgendwelche Gewichtssiegel für dich anfertigen."

„Guut dann weitergeht´s… Du brauchst auch Trainingsgewichte, kleine Hûuga? Habe noch nie solch prominente Kunden empfangen, denn normalerweise habt ihr großen Clans eigene Schmieden. Na ja, mir kann es egal sein, solange das Geld fließt. Ich werde dich abmessen und wenn ihr mit Tenten fertig seid kannst du die Bänder abholen."

Rana nahm kurz ein paar Maße von Hinatas Händen und Füßen und machte sich auf den Rückweg in das Geschäft, welches gleichzeitig eine Werkstatt war.

Alisa und Hinata gingen weiter zu dem kleinen Wald, aus dem die Geräusche kamen. Zu dem Rattern mischte sich jetzt ein leises zischen, das Geräusch welches immer dann kommt, wenn man etwas mit großer Geschwindigkeit durch die Luft wirft. Als sie dann an eine Lichtung kamen, sahen sie den Erzeuger dieser Symphonie des Windes. Ein Mädchen, etwas größer als Alisa und mit kastanienbraunen Haaren, welche zu zwei Kugeln am Kopf zusammengebunden waren, stand in der Mitte der Lichtung. Sie hatte ein rotes chinesisches Hemd ohne Ärmel und eine schwarze Trainingshose an. Die Augen waren weit geöffnet, doch der Blick schien benebelt. Wenn man genauer hinsah, erkannte man auch den Grund: Kopfhörer steckten in ihren Ohren und der Mund sang lautlos mit, als sie unzählige Kunai, Shuriken, Sichel, Senbon, Tantos und sogar kleinere Schwerter in die rundherum verteilten Ziele warf. Ihre Hände waren nicht zu erkennen, so schnell bewegte sie sich und die Zielscheiben waren alle schon überfüllt, sodass die Waffen nicht mehr richtig stecken blieben, sondern zu kleinen Häufchen am Boden fielen. Tenten bewegte sich graziös und absolut ruhig. Ein stiller und feuriger Tanz des Todes.

Irgendwann gingen ihr die Waffen aus. Es folgte ein enttäuschtes Seufzen. Tenten zog sich die Ohrstöpsel raus und drehte sich zu ihren Zuschauern.

„Schon wieder aus. Heh… manchmal regt es mich echt auf, wenn die Schriftrolle ausgeht. Wieso kann man nicht eine machen die tausend Waffen auf einmal fassen kann? Die Welt ist einfach nur ungerecht, Alisa…"

„Ich grüße dich auch Tenten… Hinata mache Bekanntschaft mit Tenten. Tenten, das ist Hinata Hûuga."

„A-Anou… H-Hallo Tenten-san"

„Aach komm doch… lass bitte die Formalitäten… Ich heiße ganz normal Tenten und fühle mich auch ohne die ganzen Ehrdarbietungen wohl. Du bist eine Hûuga ja? Willst du etwa was kaufen? Ich dachte, dass ihr Clans immer eure eigenen Schmieden habt…"

„Ten-chan, bring Hinata nicht in Verlegenheit… Sie muss erst wieder lernen, wie man mit Gleichaltrigen umgeht. Wir kommen zu euch, weil wir neue Trainingsgewichte brauchen… Meine sind wieder zu leicht und Hinata wird mit mir trainieren."

„Wieder zu leicht sagst du? Na dann wollen wir doch gleich mal sehen wie gut du geworden bist. Was haltet ihr von einem Match? Erst kommt Hinata dran, zum aufwärmen dann du, oh mächtige Shira… Welche Waffen soll ich denn benutzen, geschliffen oder stumpf?"

„Stumpf gegen Hinata und natürlich geschliffen gegen mich… Hehe… mal sehen, ob du auch besser geworden bist, oh Meisterin aller Waffen…"

„Guut dann fangen wir an. Hinata? Du willst doch probieren, oder?"

„I-Ich hätte n-nichts dagegen. W-Was soll i-ich denn m-machen?"

„Die Regeln sind einfach: Ich werfe Waffen auf dich und du weichst entweder aus oder wehrst sie ab. Es gibt zwei Runden. In der Ersten benutze ich nur eine Schriftrolle mit Waffen und es werden keine besonderen Kräfte eingesetzt. In der Zweiten habe ich zwei Schriftrollen und du darfst deine Kekkei Genkai benutzen. Ist alles klar? Ich werde nicht auf deinen Kopf zielen, nur dass du dich sicher fühlst, aber bedenke dass ich trotzdem stark genug werfe, dass es weh tut…

Also gut… ich bin bereit du auch?"

„J-Ja…"

Hinata nahm ein Kunai in die Hand und Alisa ging ein paar Schritte zurück. Von hinten gab sie dann das Zeichen:

„Bereit? LOS!"

Ein Kunai kam blitzschnell gen Hinata. Sie bewegte sich aus der Schusslinie. Die Nächsten zwei kamen hinterher und auch denen wurde ausgewichen. Dann kamen vier und Hinata musste Eines mit ihrem eigenen abwehren. Die nächsten Acht flogen zischend näher als Hinata einen Sprung wagte und über die ankommende Salve segelte. Dann kamen wieder Vier, welche jedoch schnell genug waren die schutzlose Hûuga im Flug zu treffen. Sie drehte ihren Körper wie eine Katze und wich allen Geschossen aus, während das Letzte aus der Luft gegriffen wurde. Sie kam auf sicheren Füßen und mit zwei Kunai in den Händen auf dem Boden auf und wehrte sofort eine weitere Salve von acht Kunai ab.

Allmählich wurde Tenten immer schneller. Salve folgte auf Salve aber die kleine Hûuga schaffte es immer wieder, entweder aus der Schusslinie raus zu kommen, oder die Geschosse mit ihren eigenen Kunai abzuwehren. Tentens Schriftrolle war fast leer. Mit den letzten 32 Kunai zwischen den Fingern sprang sie in die Luft und beförderte die Masse auf einmal gen Hinata.

Als diese sah, dass es unmöglich war, alle abzuwehren warf sie ihre beiden Kunai gegen die ankommende Wand. Zwei wurden abgewehrt und Hinata schlüpfte durch das frei gewordene Loch.

Graziös auf dem Boden landend klatschte Tenten mit Leidenschaft.

„Das war richtig toll. Eine effektive Stellung, gute Reflexe und Improvisation im Angesicht der Gefahr. Du bist gut Hinata-chan. Bist du nun bereit für Runde zwei? Vergiss nur nicht dass ich mich diesmal nicht zurückhalten werde."

Hinata fühlte sich richtig wohl. Ihr war es gelungen, den ersten Teil der Herausforderung erfolgreich zu meistern und ihr Können wurde auch gelobt. Sie wünschte nur, dass sie so was auch von ihrem Vater hören würde…

„Hai! Ich bin bereit."

Tenten nahm zwei Schriftrollen in die Hand, wartete bis Hinata ihre Stellung in der Mitte der Lichtung annahm und dann ging für sie der Spaß so richtig los.

Mit einem beherzten Sprung kam sie auf eines der untersten Äste der umherstehenden Bäume, holte sich die erste Hand voll Kunai und nach einem weiteren Sprung, der sie aus dem Blickwinkel ihrer Gegnerin brachte, flogen vier Kunai mit tödlicher Zielgenauigkeit.

Hinata, die bis dahin schon ihr Doujutsu aktiviert hatte drehte sich nicht mal um, als sie ihren Körper aus der Schusslinie navigierte. Ein weiterer Sprung folgte und acht Kunai segelten auf Hinatas Rücken zu. Doch wurden auch diese schon lange gesehen. Die kleine Hûuga pflückte sie nacheinander aus der Luft und schickte sie en masse gen Kontrahentin. Diese war aber schon auf dem nächsten Ast und schoss eine weitere Ladung ab, welche genauso zurückgeschlagen wurde.

Jetzt legte die Waffenmeisterin einen Gang zu und die Lücken zwischen den Salven verschwanden. Hinata stand nun in einem Regen aus Wurfwaffen und hatte Mühe alle abzuwehren. Selbst zum zurückwerfen blieb ihr keine Zeit mehr, als sie sich drehte, verbog, in alle Richtungen um sich schlug und nur mit größter Not den ankommenden Waffen auswich. Viele hatten schon ihre Hosen oder Jacke geschnitten und eines war sogar nah genug um eine Strähne ihres Haares abzutrennen.

Ein weiteres Mal gingen die Waffen zu Ende. Doch für die letzte Salve hatte Tenten sich was Besonderes einfallen lassen. Sie sprang genau über die Hûuga und schoss Senbon mit unsichtbaren Drähten. Undgleich danach, schon fast am Boden gelandet, mehrere Salven normale Senbon.

Schon müde und nicht mehr sicher auf den Beinen wehrte Hinata die ersten ab doch ihre Hände und Füße verfingen sich in den Drähten und sie hatte nicht mehr genug Zeit sich zu befreien. Ohne Ausweg und nicht fähig sich zu bewegen ließ sie sich von den letzten treffen und wurde von den Aufschlägen in Armen und Beinen auf den Boden geschlagen.

„Na eeendlich… getroffen! Ich dachte schon, irgendwas stimmt mit mir nicht, aber es ist nur dein D**ō**jutsu, dass dir solch außergewöhnliche Vorteile gibt. Und dein Kata ist einfach nur super… Congratulation Hinata-chan, du hast es geschafft. Du hast nur sehr knapp verloren, was bedeutet, dass wir die Sache noch mal durchziehen werden… wenn du genug Training hattest.

Hihihihiii.. Ich kann es kaum noch erwarten, ein wunderbares Match!"

Tenten stand auf und ging zu Hinata um sie vom Boden zu sammeln und ihr die Drähte zu entzwirbeln. Die Hûuga wurde auf eine Bank hingesetzt und mit einer Wasserflasche und einem Tuch versehen.

Alisa bewegte sich nun auch auf die Mitte der Lichtung und räumte Waffen vom Boden zu den Seiten, bis ein Kreis von drei Metern Durchmesser frei wurde.

Sie stellte sich in die Mitte und meinte zu Tenten:

„Nimmst du dein Katana? Wer als erster Blut lässt, hat verloren. Aus dem Kreis treten ist gleich verlieren… Keine Tiefschläge und keiner will dem anderen schwere Verletzungen zufügen. Richtig so?"

„Natürlich Alisa-chan… Du kennst dich wie immer aus… Mein Katana willst du sehen? Hn, sei gewarnt ich bin seit letztem Mal viel besser geworden."

„Aanou Neechan? W-Warum hast du d-denn keine Waffen?"

Hinata hatte sich schon etwas erholt und kam näher, um den Kampf besser zu sehen.

„Hab keine Angst Hinata. Du hast mich schon lange nicht mehr richtig kämpfen sehen und vergessen was ich kann…

Ich brauch doch keine Waffen, um ein bisschen Blut fließen zu lassen."

Tenten schluckte leise.

„Sso und jetzt fangen wir an" Alisa nahm ihre Stellung an.

„komm Tenten, ich warte."

Die Waffenmeisterin ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und griff mit einem horizontalen Hieb an. Alisa duckte sich und rollte sofort unter einem weiteren Schnitt weg. Tenten schnitt am Boden entlang und nur Gras fiel um, als Alisa über dem Schwert flickflackte.

Sich wieder aufrichtend sahen die Mädchen einander an und das Spiel begann von neuem: Schneiden – Ducken, Stechen – Pirouette, ein Fußkick wird blitzartig geblockt und ein Faustschlag folgte, dem auch ausgewichen wurde. Das Katana war nur an den Spiegelungen der Sonne erkennbar und Alisa wurde zu einer formlosen Masse, die überall zu sein schien und um jeden Angriff floss.

Dann kam der Schnitt, blitzschnell und genau über dem Kopf der Erbin des Shira Clans. Ein _**Klänng **_war zu hören und die Kontrahentinnen verharrten in einer Statue. Alisa hatte die Waffe mit den Handflächen abgefangen und grinste wild. Tenten trug eine angespannte Erleichterung und freute sich, dass ihr Hieb ihre Freundin nicht zweigeteilt hatte.

„Gib es zu, dass war Knapp… Schöönes Match… Du bist tatsächlich besser und schneller geworden Ten-chan, doch anscheinend magst du den Fernkampf mehr. Dein Kenjutsu ist nicht so gut wie deine Treffsicherheit."

Alisa nahm die Hände von der Klinge und richtete sich langsam auf.

„Augenblick! Wo willst du denn hin? Ich kann nicht erkennen, wo du mich getroffen haben solltest!"

Tenten wollte sich schon aufregen, doch als sie etwas Schweiß vom Hals wegwischte spürte sie einen haardünnen Schnitt mit einigen Tröpfchen Blut.

Alisa leckte sich den rechten Zeigefinger und meinte nur:

„Tja… Gewonnen…

Komm Hinata-neechan, wir müssen unsere Bänder abholen und dann nach Hause… Viel Spaß beim aufräumen Ten-chan… hihi."

Wieder im Laden angekommen war Rana schon fertig und vier Gewichtsbänder, die normalen Schweißbändern täuschend ähnlich waren, lagen auf dem Tresen bereit. Hinata probierte sie an und wunderte sich, wieso sie so leicht waren.

„A-Anou? Rana-san? Werden diese denn was bringen? Ich fühle das Gewicht fast gar nicht."

„Das sagen sie alle… Versuche erstmal eine Runde um Konoha mit diesen Bändern zu laufen. Wenn du es schaffst und dann noch Puste hast, dann kannst du sofort Schwerere haben. Aber soweit ich mich mit Menschen auskenne, werden dir 0,25 kg pro Band in deinem Alter für den Anfang reichen. Außerdem bist du noch im Wachstum und zu viel Gewicht wird stören."

Hinata bezahlte und Alisa sagte, dass sie noch mal nächste Woche vorbeischauen würde…

Die Mädchen gingen jetzt ohne Beachtung der Richtung die Straße entlang und Alisa ergriff wieder das Wort:

„Sooo Neechan, nun zu unserem Trainingsregime."

„A-Anou?"

„Du meinst doch nicht, dass es mit ein paar Gewichten gemacht ist, oder? Wir werden deinen Geist und deinen Körper stählen, sodass du vorbereitet bist wenn wir Genin sind und dann die schwierigen Missionen kommen."

„A-Aber ich werde es doch b-bestimmt nicht schaffen d-die Akademie abzusch-schließen…"

„Du magst doch Naruto oder?"

„**Ja!**… meep… Neechan frag doch nicht Sowas!"

„Was meinst du, schafft er es?"

„Ja natürlich…. Er ist doch so schlau und er trainiert immer hart und auch wenn ihm keiner hilft, er schafft es trotzdem…."

„Jaa-jaa, und plötzlich ist das Stottern weg…

Nnaja wo war ich? Wenn du deinem Liebling näher kommen willst, dann wirst du auch ein Ninja werden müssen. Ansonsten wird eine andere Kunoichi erkennen, dass er begehrenswert ist und schnappt ihn sich… Willst du das?"

„**Natürlich nicht!**" Das Feuer in ihren Augen drohte die umliegenden Häuser anzuzünden…

„Na also…" Alisa sah sich um, einen Schutz von den lodernden Flammen suchend.

„Dann los… Drei Runden um Konoha rum und wenn du danach noch stehen kannst, dann sehe ich mir dein Kata an."

Die beiden Mädchen liefen die Straße entlang begegneten an einer Kreuzung Maito Gai, der mit einem unbekannten Jungen auch am Joggen war.

„**ICH FREUE MICH DICH ZU SEHEN, ALISA-SAN. ICH SPÜRE DEIN JUNGES FEUER UND MIR WIRD GANZ WARM UMS HERZ! WIRST DU MIR DEINE FREUNDIN VORSTELLEN?" **

„Ääääh…Guten Tag auch Gai-sensei. Das ist Hinata Hûuga…"

Alisa wurde unterbrochen als Gai fort fuhr:

„**ICH BIN STOLZ, DIR LEE VORZUSTELLEN! ER IST WIE DU DEN WEG DES KÄMPFENDEN BIESTES GEGANGEN UND WIRD DICH SCHON BALD IN STÄRKE UND TECHNIK EINHOLEN!**"

„Ich nehme sie beim Wort Gai-sensei, wir werden ein Match austragen müssen um den Gewinner zu bestimmen…" Eine weitere Schallattacke fürchtend wählte Alisa den Weg des schnellen Rückzugs.

„Ääh… Wir müssen dann los, bis zum nächsten Mal!"

„**ICH WÜNSCHE DIR VIEL ERFOLG IM TRAINING UND MÖGE DEIN FEUER NIE ERLÖSCHEN."**

„**Sieh her Lee!"**

„Jawohl Gai-sensei!"

„**Dieses Mädchen wird später deine größte Rivalin sein!"**

„Wie kann das sein Gai-sensei?"

„**Obwohl sie aus einem berühmten Clan kommt ist sie ein Genie der harten Arbeit, genau wie du. Wenn du sie besiegen willst, wirst du viel besser als sie sein müssen, weil sie den Kampf mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers liebt."**

„**ICH WERDE SIE NICHT ENTTÄUSCHEN GAI-SENSEI!"**

„**LEE!"**

„**GAI-SENSEI!"**

„**LEE!"**

„**GAI-SENSEI!"**

„**LEE!"**

„**GAI-SENSEI!"**

Lehrer und Schüler schlossen sich in einer männlichen Umarmung und das daraus resultierende Genjutsu in Form von Sonnenuntergang und stürmischem Meer lenkte einen Brieffalken vom Weg ab. Er schlug in eine Stromleitung ein und legte die Stromversorgung des Handwerkerviertels für einen halben Tag lahm. Die Nachricht an seinem Fuß stammte von Gato Corp. und galt einem Schmuggler in Konoha. Sie wurde später von patrouillierenden ANBU gefunden, untersucht und das Schmugglernetzwerk wurde komplett zerschlagen. Gato Corp. hatte Schaden in Millionenhöhe erlitten und nie wieder konnte ein so ausgebreitetes Netz an Schmugglern in Konoha ausgebaut werden.

In dreizehn Jahren wird ein unabhängiges Komitee, gebildet aus den besten Genjutsumeistern der Elementnationen, die [Netsujô teki ka no Jutsu] als S-Rank Kinjutsu bezeichnen.

[Netsujô teki ka no Jutsu] = („Genjutsu des leidenschaftlichen Feuers")

{[(Bitte Lesen&Review)]}


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere von dem Manga Naruto gehören Kishimoto.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Alle Clans, Personen und Techniken die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen und nicht im „Originalen Naruto-Universum" gehören MIR…

„ Sprache "

„_Gedanken" _

„**Geschrei**_" _

(Aktionen eines bestimmten Charas)

Sooo und ich bin froh euch den zweiten Tag der Akademie zu präsentieren… Viel Spaß…

Chapter 4 „Die Schülerin und ihre Lehrer. Teil 1"

Am nächsten Tag holte Alisa ihre Schwester wieder von Zuhause ab. Diesmal jedoch eine Stunde früher. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen das Training ernst zu nehmen und deswegen gab es vor der Schule ein kurzes Training welches aus Jogging und Schwimmen bestand.

Hinata hatte sich anfangs gewundert wozu man denn Schwimmen bräuchte, da ja alle Ninja, die schon Chuunin oder höher waren und auch manche Genin die „Wasser-Geh-Übung" beherrschten. Die Frage wurde, zu ihrem erstaunen, sehr leicht beantwortet:

„Schwimmen stählt deinen Körper, bessert die Muskulatur, stärkt den Blutkreislauf, erhöht die Ausdauer und wenn du tauchst, dann verbesserst du dein Lungenvolumen mit der Zeit ungemein. So hast du eine größere Chance zu überleben, wenn ein Gegner eine Giftgasbombe wirft oder dich in einer Suiton Jutsu fängt."

Nach dem Workout ging es zum Umziehen und dann in die Akademie.

Der zweite Tag der Schule verlief eher ruhig und geregelt. Den angehenden Genin wurde der Lehrplan vorgestellt und die unterschiedlichen ninjabezogenen Fächer wie Strategie, Taktik oder Spionage und auch normale Fächer wie Mathematik, Physik oder Geschichte wurden kurz aufgegriffen. Iruka machte es, damit die Schüler sich eine Vorstellung machen konnten, von dem, was sie in den drei Jahren erwarten würde. Außerdem konnten so auch die anderen Lehrer vorgestellt werden.

Alisa musste sich am Ende ein Lachen verkneifen.

„_Was die hier an Chemie und Biologie unterrichten hab ich bereits vor vier Jahren gemeistert. Ts…_"

Nach der Schule wurde Hinata zum Shoppen geschleppt.

„Keeeeine Widerrede Nee-chan!

Wir gehen Shoppen und Punkt iss!"

„A-aber Alisa-chan… I-Ich wollte doch…"

„Rumstalkern wolltest du! Genau das! Nun mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, du weißt, dass ich Recht hab! Wenn du ihn sehen willst, dann musst du doch fähig genug sein, seinem Blick standzuhalten. Wenn du aber jedes Mal umklappst, wenn er dich ansieht, dann werde ich dir verbieten ihn aus zu spionieren. Stattdessen werden wir dein Selbstvertrauen stärken…"

„W-wie denn?"

„Dazu sind mehrere Schritte notwendig:

Als erstes gewöhnen wir dich daran im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen."

„A-aber ich w-will nicht… I-ich werde mich d-doch blam-mieren…"

„Ach hör doch auf… Was sagst du immer, dass du nichts kannst?

Es stimmt NICHT… Dein so genannter Vater hat dir das in den Kopf reingeprügelt. Er will einfach nicht begreifen, dass du eine ganz andere Person bist als der Rest des Clans. Es sind sie alle, die sich ändern sollten und nicht du."

„A-aber wie soll ich…"

„ES REICHT…"

„Anou?"

„Hinata Hûuga… Wir werden das Thema deiner Unfähigkeit NICHT mehr ansprechen bis ICH es wieder aufbringe. Kapiert?

Ich will genau so wie du dass du ein besserer Mensch und Ninja wirst und deswegen wirst du meine Anweisungen befolgen, bis du SELBER erkennst, was genau dein Clan und vor allem dein „Vater" mit dir getan haben. Dann werden wir noch einmal darüber diskutieren, ob du denn schwächlich und/oder nutzlos bist."

„A-Aber w-wie willst du m-mich denn ä-ändern Nee-chan?

I-ich bin d-doch…"

"Schlau, hart arbeitend, wunderschön, sehr tapfer für dein Alter, ich könnte die Liste ewig weiterführen... Sso komm jetzt wir haben noch einen schönen Einkaufsbummel vor uns..."

"Wo gehen w-wir denn hin?"

"Wir werden dir ein neues Trainingsoutfit besorgen, und eventuell ein neues paar Schuhe... Ich fand diese Sandalen schon immer doof.

Ach, da ist auch schon der Laden! Komm endlich rein..."

Die beiden Mädchen hatten eine wunderbare Shoppingtour. Der Ladenbesitzer ging praktisch auf den Knien als er die beiden Erbinnen der zwei prestigevollen Clans bediente. Alisa kaufte sich ein neues Paar Schuhe mit gummierter Sohle für besseren Grip, eine neue schwarze Weste, diesmal aus dickem Leder mit vielen Taschen für Senbon und Schriftrollen. Als kleines Extra besorgte sie sich noch eine Sonnenbrille.

Kleider für Hinata waren ein viel größeres Problem.

Die schüchterne Hûuga (die Aussage an sich extrem unnatürlich) wollte auf keinen Fall eng anliegende Kleidung haben und war der festen Überzeugung dass keiner sehen dürfe wie sie unter der Parka aussah. Alisa war am Anfang noch verzweifelt, hatte aber dann doch schnell die rettende Idee:

„Hina-chan, du hast doch die Basics von Genjutsu beigebracht bekommen oder?"

„Jaa. W-wieso?"

„Nun jaaa... Trainingskleidung wirst du genau so tragen wie ich es von dir verlange aber wenn du nicht willst, dass dich so jemand sieht, wirst du dir eine Illusion über die Kleider legen müssen. Dies wird nicht nur dein Problem lösen sondern auch mehrere Trainingsvorteile geben.

Die konstante Aufrechterhaltung des Jutsus erfordert einiges an Chakrakontrolle und steigert deine Reserven mit der Zeit auch ganz gut. Training in Genjutsu wird von Ninja am meisten vernachlässigt und so kannst du zum Beispiel bei einem Kampf deine Augen verschleiern und dem Gegner wichtige Vor- oder Nachteile vorenthalten. Leuchtet alles ein?"

„Ja tut es N-nee-chan. Ich mach's g-genau so…"

Die Kleider wurden bezahlt, eingepackt und mit einem Laufburschen weggeschickt. Der Verkäufer, der gerade das beste Geschäft des Jahres gemacht hatte, weinte Freudentränen und flehte die Mädchen an bald wieder zu kommen.

Am Straßenrand stehend nahm Alisa das Gespräch wieder auf:

„Haaaach… das war doch sooowas von schön Hinata-chan oder? So einen Einkaufsbummel hast du bestimmt noch nie gemacht oder?"

„N-nein habe ich n-nicht… S-sag Nee-Chan?"

„Hm?"

„Was w-willst du jetzt uuntern-nehmen?"

„Hinata-Schatz!" Der Tag hat gerade erst angefangen… Jetzt gehen wir in ein Café und lassen uns ein Eis gut gehen… Ich kenne da ein gutes welches sogar Eis mit Zimtgeschmack anbietet… Naaaa?"

„**Mit Zimt!**"

Ein bedrohliches Feuer leuchtete in den Augen der kleinen Hûuga und Alisa wusste, dass sie einen Volltreffer gelandet hatte.

„Was stehen wir denn noch da Alisa-Neechan! Gehen wir sofort los…"

„_Jaaajaaa…. Und wieder ist das Stottern verschwunden… Anscheinend ist ihr ganzes Leben nur um Naruto und Zimtröllchen gesponnen… Hihi…_"

Die beiden Mädchen machten sich auf den Weg und bewegten sich meisterhaft durch die Menschenmassen von Konoha. Das Dorf (welches langsam aber sicher zu groß für solch einen Namen war) sprühte vor Leben. Überall standen Verkäufer mit ihren Waren und aus den Läden drangen mysteriöse Gerüche und Geräusche, die zum Erkunden anregten. Wieder konnte Alisa das leise Tuscheln der Dorfbewohner wahrnehmen und wie immer waren sie und ihre Schwester Mittelpunkt des Gesprächs…

„Da seht die beiden an, die kleinen sind ja sündhaft teuer angezogen… Natürlich… …_saaamtweiche Seide_… Das sind doch die Erbinnen! Hûuga und Shira-sama… …_Friiiische Kaktusfeigen_… Die sind aber erhaben… Schauen aus wie Schnösel… …_Waaaffen zu scharfen Preeeeiiisen_… Stimmt aber nicht, denn die beiden sind die nettesten Mädchen auf der Welt… …_Schweeeertfiiiisch aus Mizu-no-Kuni_… …wenn ihre Herkunft nicht wäre dann hätten sie bestimmt viele Freunde aber du weißt ja dass solche nie aus dem Haus gelassen werden… Jaajaa wie wahr…"

Solche Gespräche war Alisa schon gewohnt und war sich sicher, dass wenn sie sich erst in der Akademie so richtig eingelebt hatte, dann auch die Freunde und Kumpel nicht lange auf sich warten lassen würden.

Auf dem Weg zum Cafe gingen die beiden Freundinnen an einer Bar vorbei… Es war eine Tränke die ausschließlich Ninja beschenkte und galt als berühmt für seine abendlichen Geschichten und die nächtlichen betrunkenen Batalien oder eher für die absolute Nichtexistenz derer. Kein Ninja, egal wie betrunken er sei, würde anfangen hier Radau zu machen denn erstens, wurde der Versuch im Anfangsstadium verkümmern weil ja so viele andere Ninja da wären und zweitens, drohte dem Störenfried ein Kneipenverbot… Für immer. Opfer solcher Strafen wollte keiner werden deswegen galt der Laden als der sicherste in ganz Konoha.

Des wunderbaren Wetters wegen war die Tränke, die übrigens „Aka Ikka" hieß, dem Beispiel vieler anderer gefolgt und hatte Tische mit Sonnenschirmen vor dem Eingang aufgestellt.

So versammelte sich eine Gruppe von Shinobi, die so unterschiedlich wie sie waren nicht besser zusammenpassen konnte. Es war ein monatliches Freundschaftstreffen von alten Waffenkameraden. Anwesend waren: Morino Ibiki, Mitarashi Anko, Gekko Hayate, Maito Gai, Yuuhi Kurenai, die „Pech-und-Schwefel-Brüder" Izumo und Kotetsu und Shiranui Genma. Sogar der ewige Pornofreak Hatake Kakashi war am Tisch.

Anko war gerade dabei sich zehn weitere Platten Dango zu bestellen als sie Alisa auf der Straße sah:

„**Alisa-chaaan! Hiiiieeeer sind wiiiir! Kooomm hiiier heeeer…**"

„Mitarashi, schrei doch nicht so…"

„Aaach Klappe Ibiki, du willst doch genau so wie ich dass die Kleine herkommt…"

„…Hmph…"

Alisa war bis dahin schon am Tisch angekommen und begrüßte die Anwesenden:

„Guten Tag Ibiki-sensei, heute schon jemanden gefoltert? Hi, Anko-sensei wie läuft die Männerjagd? Einen guten Tag Hayate-sensei, hat ihnen die Kräutermedizin geholfen? Gai-sensei einen leidenschaftlich feurigen Tag, ich habe meine Trainingsgewichte wieder einmal vergrößert. Kurenai-sensei, auch ihnen einen schönen Tag. Wie läuft die Vorbereitung zur Joninprüfung? Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san wie geht es ihnen heute? Genma-san dieser Senbon kann nichts Gutes für ihre Zähne sein. Asuma-san, der Glimmstängel ist schlecht für Hayate-sensej das habe ich ihnen doch schon gesagt. Guten Tag Hatake-san…

Darf ich vorstellen: Hûuga Hinata meine Schwester…"

Alle genannten Personen, den nichts verstehenden Kakashi nicht mit inbegriffen, sahen sich stumm an, standen lautlos auf, umschlossen Alisa von allen Seiten und machten das unfassbare: eine Gruppenumarmung die zum Schrecken der Zuschauer von einem „Netsujô teki ka no Jutsu" illuminiert wurde. Kakashi, der bis dahin nur ratlos zugesehen hatte, verlor das Buch aus den Händen.

Die Jonin setzten sich wieder und blitzschnell waren auch zwei Stühle für die Mädchen an den Tisch gerückt worden. Hinata setzte sich schüchtern und sah in die Runde. Alisa schien sich mit den Jonin super zu verstehen und nannte sie ihre Sensei. Wie konnte dass denn sein, dass sie so wohlbekannt in den Kreisen der Erwachsenen war? Währenddessen umarmte Anko Alisa in einem Schwitzkasten und schnurrte süß…:

„Naaa meine Süße? Wie war denn dein erster Schultag? Hast du auch brav meine Anweisungen befolgt?"

„Du hattest absolut recht Anko-sensei… Alle Mädchen außer mir und Hinata waren Fangirls. Und nein, ich habe Iruka nicht zur Weißglut bringen können, diese Aufgabe hat Uzumaki erfüllt. Dafür aber hab ich den Uchiha vor allen entblößt. Man hat eindeutig gesehen dass er ein eingebildeter Schnösel ist und ein Emo… ein grooooßer Emo."

„Ts… und so was wird später zum Ninja und stirbt dann bei der ersten Mission… Wenigstens bei dir können wir uns sicher sein, dass du deine Kameraden lebendig nach einem Auftrag zurückbringst."

„Aaach Ibiki, „cough" sei doch nicht so depri… Die Kleinen werden schon erwachsen „cough" wenn sie ihren Senseis zugewiesen werden"

Hayate fasste den Verhörmeister an der Schulter und lächelte krankhaft:

„Schau dir doch diese Hûuga an. "cough" Sie sieht aus wie das netteste Wesen auf der ganzen weiten Welt "cough", doch wenn ihre Freunde in Gefahr sind, dann wird sie sich in eine echte "cough" Furie verwandeln. Merke dir meine Worte, denn dass sehe ich in ihren Augen "cough"... "cough"

Hinata wurde rot… sehr rot… blutrot… Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

„**Dieser kleinen ****Hûuga**** war die Aufregung wohl zu viel! Ibiki-san schaut immer so ernst drein."**

„Sie haben absolut Recht Gai-sensei. Hinata-nee braucht etwas Ruhe und Erholung. Wir werden uns jetzt entschuldigen. Auf wieder sehen allerseits. Auf wieder schauen Hatake-san."

Alisa tapste ihrer Schwester kurz auf die Backen, diese wachte auf und wurde noch halb benommen in Richtung Cafe weitergeführt.

Kakashi, der bis dahin krankhaft herauszufinden versuchte wie es sein konnte dass ein Gör, welches noch nicht mal Genin geworden war, so sorglos mit erwachsenen Jonin reden konnte und sie auch noch Sensei nannte, hatte die Nase voll.

Er klappte sein Buch laut zu um aller Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten und fragte in die Runde:

„Was war denn das jetzt grad eben? Wie zum Shinigami ist es möglich, dass so ein Gör zu euch herkommt, lässig eine Konversation hält und dann wieder verschwindet. Kann ja sein das ich was verpasst hab, aber Kleinkinder sollten immer noch den Respekt zu Älteren aufweisen."

„Mei wie süüüüß… Kaka-kun ist sauer…"

„Anko! Das ist nicht lustig."

„Aber natüüürlich… Wenn du kleines Pornoopfer mal aufgepasst hättest was wir in unserer Freizeit machen und nicht immer am Memorial dir einen scheuern würdest, dann wüsstest du auch, dass wir eine Kampfmaschine der allerfeinsten Sorte aufziehen."

Asuma, der sich bis dahin einen neuen Glimmstängel angezündet hatte, verlor ihn wieder… Kurenai hustete ihren verschluckten Tee aus und Genma mühte sich nicht vor Schmerz los zu schreien als er seinen Senbon aus der durchgestochenen Backe raus zog…

„**Er macht WAS am Memorial?**"

Ibiki, eigentlich der ruhigste der Gruppe, türmte sich über dem nervösen Zyklopen auf, welcher zitternd und bleich im Gesicht sein Buch umklammerte…

„Hahahaaaaa… Reingefallen! Natürlich tut er so was nicht… Das passiert danach, wenn er Zuhause von seiner verschollenen R…"

„_Anko, willst du noch weiterleben? _"

Kakashi war gerade noch schnell genug, um der verrückten Schlangenfrau den Mund zu verdecken und keiner hatte verstanden, von wem die Rede war.

Seine zweite Hand schlang sich um ihren Hals und er zischte weiter:

„_Du wirst nie wieder so was über mich sagen. Verstanden?_"

Die Drohung ausgesprochen und ein kurzes Nicken erhaltend, wurde Kakashi wieder zu seinem gelangweilten Selbst als er sich zurücklehnte und seine vorherige Frage wiederholte.

„Also was ist nun mit diesem vorlauten…"

„Alisa, Shira Alisa…" Anko massierte Kakashis Handabdruck am Hals.

„Aha, und was macht sie so besonders, dass sie mit euch auf einer Ebene steht?"

„Kakashi, beruhig dich."

Ibiki setzte sich wieder hin und fing an zu erzählen:

„Iss nur so, dass Sheloba-sama jedem von uns eine Bitte überreichte. Die Bitte, ihre Enkelin trainieren zu helfen, damit sie in dieser Welt überlebt und eventuell den Clan wieder auferstehen lassen kann…"

„Shira Clan? Nie davon gehört…"

„Verdammt Kakashi, du warst ANBU Kapitän und viele Shira wurden ANBU in der Assasinen - Abteilung. Erinnere dich daran, das mussten (vergleichsweise) hagere Leute mit langen Reißzähnen gewesen sein. Der Clan war für seinen meisterhaften Umgang mit Giften und Chemikalien aller Art berühmt und berüchtigt."

„Jetzt wo du es sagst, fällt's mir auch ein… die haben doch auch des Öfteren Fledermäuse gehabt und bissen ihre Teammitglieder vor einem Einsatz."

„Genau du hast es… Und jetzt zur Geschichte von Konoha:"

Ibiki lehnte sich zurück und knackste genüsslich mit den Gliedern.

„Während des … Angriffs… vor zwölf Jahren starben viele Menschen. Ninja und Zivilisten wurden abgeschlachtet ohne auch nur ein Fünkchen Gegenwehr leisten zu können. Der Shira Clan war derjenige, der die meisten Verluste zu beklagen hatte. Sie wurden fast ausgerottet. Am Leben waren nur zwei Mitglieder geblieben, Sheloba-sama und Pina-san. Das Mädchen Alisa, worüber du dich gerade eben so gewundert hast, ist die Tochter von Pina und somit die einzige Erbin des Clans. Vor ein paar Jahren gab es eine Art Unfall, in welchen die Kleine verwickelt war und da die ganze Sache ziemlich geheim abgelaufen ist, werde ich nur die Folgen erläutern. Alisa Shira ist jetzt mit elf Jahren körperlichen Alters auf dem geistigen Niveau einer 18-20-Jährigen…"

Kakashi ließ sein Buch wieder aus seinen Händen gleiten…

„Wie alt? Wie ist das überhaupt möglich?"

„Alles Geheiminfo… Ich werde dir nichts mehr sagen können und wenn du selber versuchst zu graben, wirst du verhaftet. Das Thema ist jetzt _persönlicher _Belang des Hokage.

Auf jeden Fall haben wir geholfen, eine der feinsten Assasinen in der Geschichte Konohas zu erschaffen. So z.B. ist die Kleine schon jetzt in der Lage einen Menschen zu töten, mit einem Gift, das sie selber innerhalb von Sekunden in ihrem Körper generiert."

„Aha, und was hast du ihr denn beigebracht, doch nicht etwa Verhör?"

„Natürlich, was sonst? Lass uns doch genauer erzählen…"

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu]]

Morino Ibiki, Kopf der Verhör und Folterabteilung der ANBU, war ein Furcht erregender Mann. Eine Aura von Bosheit, Blutgier und unendlichem Wissen über die menschliche Psyche ausstrahlend, war bereits sein Name genug um Ninja aus allen Elementnationen mit Unsicherheit zu füllen und mal eben kurz zu überlegen ob es nicht doch besser wäre sich die eigene Kehle zu durchtrennen, als in seine Hände zu fallen. Seine geliebte Arbeit hielt er auch für seinen Fluch, denn nach Jahren in den tiefen Verließen des ANBU Hauptquartiers erregte bereits sein Aussehen ein unbehagliches Gefühl in den Herzen der Menschen, denen er nahe stand. So wusste er, dass Kinder in seinem Leben nie eine persönliche Rolle spielen würden und diese Gedanken ließen das eiserne Herz schmerzend blutige Tränen weinen.

Als er gerade den täglichen Papierkram erledigte, ging die Tür zu seinem Büro leise auf und eine alte Frau trat ein:

„Abend, Ibiki-kun, habe ich dir denn nicht gesagt, dass zu wenig Sonne schlecht für deine Haut ist?"

Ibiki stand vom Stuhl auf, näherte sich der Frau und grüßte sie mit einer tiefen Verbeugung:

„Schönen Abend, Shira-sama. Ich freue mich, Sie hier zu sehen."

„Ibiki, wie oft hab dir doch schon gesagt dass du die Formalitäten lassen sollst wenn du mit deinem Sensei sprichst. Ich bin kein aktiver Ninja mehr."

„Wie sie meinen Sheloba-sensei, aber Sie wissen doch genau wie ich dass ich sie nächstes mal wieder so grüßen werde…

Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen Sensej? Wollen Sie wieder ein Versuchskaninchen haben?"

„Knapp daneben. Diesmal bringe ich dir ein Opfer zum foltern. Darf ich vorstellen:"

Sheloba ging zur Seite und ließ ein neun Jahre altes Mädchen in den Raum rein.

„Alisa Shira: Meine Enkelin und Erbin des Clans."

Alisa ging zu dem narbenbesetzten Jonin vor und verbeugte sich:

„Ich bin sehr geehrt sie zu treffen Morino-san. Obaa-san hat mir sehr viel von ihnen erzählt."

„Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits Alisa-chan…

Sagen sie Sensei? Wie genau soll ich denn das Wort Folter verstehen?"

„Wortwörtlich, hem… Die Kleine wird für die nächsten drei Jahre ein Mal pro Woche bei dir erscheinen und deine Aufgabe ist es, sie genau so hart ran zu nehmen wie deine üblichen Kunden… Am Ende erwarte ich, dass sie in der Lage ist DICH ran zu nehmen…"

„Sensei, bei allem Respekt, sie ist doch noch ein Kind und…"

„Akte Shira, Sicherheitsstufe A, Persönlicher Belang des Hokage von Konohagakure…

Soll ich dich noch genauer dran erinnern was in dieser Schriftrolle geschrieben war?

Ich will auf KEINEN FALL, dass sich solch ein Ereignis jemals wiederholt.

Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Hai, Sensei."

Alisa, die bis dahin still gewesen war, wollte den Grund der Aufregung wissen:

„Anou, Baa-san? Was…?"

„Jetzt nicht! Alisa, diese Information hat ursprünglich mit dir zu tun, aber du wirst sie erst erfahren wenn du älter geworden bist… Keine AUSREDEN!

Wenn deine Mutter und ich denken, dass du so weit bist, dann wirst du alles erfahren. Verstanden?"

„Ja, Baa-san."

„Nun gut… dann lasse ich euch beide für den Rest des Tages allein. Viel Spaß Ibiki-kun! Und Alisa meine Kleine…?"

„Ja?"

„Vergiss nicht, dass eine Überdosis nur für dich **nicht** tödlich ist…"

Nach dieser Aussage verließ die grinsende Älteste den Raum. Ibiki sah sich das erste Kind in seinem Leben an, welches keine eindeutige Angst vor ihm hatte und vor dem er selbst ein Unbehagen fühlte. Wie konnte man auch keine Angst vor einem neunjährigen Mädchen haben, welches einen mit einem HUNGRIGEN Blick anstarrte?

Ibiki fasste sich wieder, sammelte seinen eigenen Killer Intent und versuchte die Kleine einzuschüchtern:

„Wusstest du, dass dieser Raum absolut schallsicher ist und dass keiner deine Schmerzensschreie hören würde?"

Alisa ließ ein kleines Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erblühen und erwiderte:

„Wussten sie dass ich schon immer wissen wollte ob ein Steifer tatsächlich nach Blutwurst schmeckt? Ich bezweifle, dass jemand hier schnell genug erscheinen kann, um sie zu retten Ibiki-san…"

Ibiki wurde für einen Augenblick bleich, dann grinste er wieder, nahm sein Bandana ab, um die grässlichen Narben und Entstellungen zu entblößen und fixierte die Kleine wieder einmal:

„Kennst du Schmerz, Mädchen?"

Alisa nahm sich langsam ein Skalpell vom Tisch, nippte ihren Finger damit und schleckte die paar Tröpfchen Blut ab. Dann sah sie unschuldig in die Augen ihres neuen Sensei:

„Wussten sie, dass es eine Droge gibt, die all die wunderbaren Gefühle wieder erweckt, die sie erlebt haben, als ihnen der Schädel aufgebohrt wurde?"

Ibiki sah sich wieder einmal ein paar Schritte zurückweichen. Die Psyche dieser Alisa war tatsächlich hart wie Granit. Er zog seinen Stuhl vor, setzte sich und sah ihr direkt in die Augen:

„Sag mir. Was erwartest du von mir?"

Alisa ließ alle Blutlust wieder verschwinden und sah den riesigen Mann mit ernstem Blick an:

„Bringen sie mir bei, immer die Kontrolle über eine Situation zu behalten. Lehren sie mich die Psyche eines Menschen zu verstehen und einzuschätzen..."

Ibiki sah sich die zierliche Gestalt vor ihm an. Wenn man den ernsten, stechenden Blick wegdachte, dann war es ein kleines Mädchen in einem frühlingsgrünen Kimono. Die grünen Augen und das dunkle Haar machten sie viel zu erwachsen für ihr Alter.

„_Wieso müssen Kinder immer so schnell erwachsen werden?"_,dachte sich Ibiki traurig.

„Gut. Ich werde dich mein Handwerk lehren. Es wird schwer, blutig und schmerzvoll für dich sein aber so wie ich das sehe, bist du mit solchen Drohungen nicht abzuschrecken… Gehen wir, ich habe gerade einen neuen „Patienten" rein bekommen. Du darfst bei der Standardprozedur beiwohnen…"

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

„… und so hatte sie die letzten drei Jahre eine volle Ausbildung zum Verhörmeister und Folterprofi bekommen. Das Wissen hat sie wie ein Schwamm aufgesaugt und so wie ich das sehe, könnte sie fast jede beliebige Information aus euch rausbekommen…

Sie wird sogar die Möglichkeit haben zu entscheiden ob denn das Wissen schmerzlos oder unter Qualen aus euch extrahiert wird."

„Määänsch Ibiki-kun muss immer so einen ellenlangen Vortrag halten…"

Anko, die bis dahin 20 leere Platten Dango vor sich aufgetürmt hatte, übernahm den Faden des Erzählers und fing mit ihrem Teil des Trainings an:

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu]]

Mitarashi Anko wurde von der Zivilbevölkerung generell als psychotisch und blutrünstig bezeichnet. Als Schülerin des verrücktgefährlichen Orochimaru stand sie nur eine Sozialstufe höher als der Dämon Naruto und wurde dementsprechend behandelt. Allein ihr Status als aktiver und gefährlicher Ninja, sogar Jonin, stellte sicher, dass sie nicht von hasserfüllten Dorfbewohnern angegriffen wurde. Es war jedoch allgemein bekannt, dass ein Topf, der lange mit geschlossenem Deckel vor sich hin brodelt, definitiv überlaufen wird.

Heute war Anko mit der ganzen Welt zufrieden und hatte ausnahmsweise mal ein warmes und ruhiges Lächeln im Gesicht. Sie ging gerade nach dem erfolgreichen Abschluss einer A-Rank Mission zu ihrer Lieblingsbar, um sich den Rest des Tages mit Dango und Sake schmecken zu lassen.

Doch die Bewohner von Konohagakure mochten es nicht wenn ihre Sündenböcke fröhlich waren. So sammelte sich (sehr) langsam eine Menschenmenge neben der Dangobar, und die ersten Beleidigungen wurden schon hörbar geflüstert.

Normalerweise war Anko impulsiv und würde so was nicht auf sich sitzen lassen, doch heute sehnte sie sich nach Ruhe. Sie hoffte dass sich die Meute wieder auflöst und alle in frieden lässt. Leider sagen viele Weise und Gelehrte dass Hoffnungen fruchtlos sind. So auch diesmal…

Ein Stein wurde durch eine geübte Hand geworfen und traf den gerade angekommenen neuen Teller voll frischen Dango.

Weitere Steine flogen und einer drohte den Kopf der Jonin zu treffen, wurde aber blitzartig von der Hand der sehr ruhigen Anko gefangen.

Sie stand sehr langsam auf, streckte ihre Hand der Meute entgegen und zerdrückte den Stein zu feinem Staub…

„_So was wird mit den Eiern von jedem von euch passieren, wenn ihr nicht sofort verschwindet_!", zischte Anko giftig.

„Da die Meute jedoch größtenteils aus Männern bestand, von denen schon so Mancher aufgrund der fortgeschrittenen Abendstunde ein Glas gekippt hatte, hatte sie nicht vor zu verschwinden und Einer schrie selbstsicher:

„Heute bist du dran Schlampe. Wir dulden hier keine Verräter du Orochimarus …grll…lhh..h…."

Der Kunai in seinem Hals ertränkte die Worte in Blut…

Anko zog langsam zwei weitere Klingen raus und wollte schon anfangen, die ganze Herde methodisch auszuradieren, doch plötzlich explodierte eine Gasbombe inmitten der Menge…

Als die Gaswolke von einem leichten Wind mitgenommen wurde, lagen alle Menschen schlafend am Boden und ein Kleines Mädchen ging fröhlich auf Anko zu.

„Ich glaube wir sollten es bei einem Toten belassen, Mitarashi-san. Mehr wird ihnen der Hokage bei aller Barmherzigkeit nicht verzeihen können."

Anko wurde noch wütender. Diese Göre wagte es, ihr ihre Spielzeuge wegzunehmen. Sie fixierte ihren hasserfüllten Blick auf dem unbekannten Kind und ging auf es zu:

„Und was macht dich sicher dass ich nicht auf dich losgehe um meine Blutlust zu stillen? ...Kleines Mädchen?"

Alisa ließ ihr Lächeln keine Sekunde schwinden als sie Furchtlos erwiderte:

„Nun, als Sensei hätten sie das volle Recht mich zu verdreschen, aber ich hoffe, dass es bei leichten Körperverletzungen und eventuell Knochenbrüchen bleibt… Sie müssen wissen das mir eine Karriere als Ninja bevorsteht und Körperbehinderungen dieser im Weg stehen würden…"

Anko blieb wie angewurzelt stehen… Dieses Mädchen hatte keine Angst vor ihr, nannte sie Sensei und war damit einverstanden, sich die Glieder brechen zu lassen solange die Verletzungen nicht nachtragend waren.

„So meine Kleine… Dein Vortrag ist ja schön und gut aber ich werde nicht länger Mitaraschi Anko heißen, wenn es Kinder auf dieser Welt gibt, die keine Angst vor mir haben. Vor allem dann, wenn mein zweiter Vorname **Schmerz** lautet."

Blitzartig schnellte sie auf Alisa zu und, ohne dass das Mädchen auch nur kurz reagieren konnte, kickte Anko sie mit einem saftigen Knacks in den linken Oberarm und katapultierte die Kleine in eine Wand…

{[(Bitte Lesen&Review)]}

[[F**urasshu bakku** no Jutsu]] = (Flashback-no-Jutsu)

„Aka Ikka" = (Blutiges Gemäuer)

Sssooooo.. mein erster Cliffhanger. Hoffe es ist nicht zu krass und seid gespannt denn das nächste Chapter kommt sehr bald.

An dieser Stelle auch einen persönlichen dank an meinen Beta Mr. T…

Gruß… Alehhandro .;-]


	6. Chapter 5

Der Weg des Giftes.

Teil 1 „Die Akademie"

Chapter 5

„Speech"

„_Thoughts" _

„**Screams**_" _

(Actions of a particular speaker)

{[(Uuund weiter gehtzzz..)]}

Chapter 5 „Die Schülerin und ihre Lehrer. Teil 2"

Blitzartig schnellte sie auf Alisa zu und ohne dass das Mädchen auch nur kurz reagieren konnte, kickte Anko sie mit einem saftigen Knacks in den linken Oberarm und katapultierte die Kleine in eine Wand.

Alisa, die so eine Reaktion erwartet hatte, war vorbereitet, und hatte sich vorsorglich ein Schmerzmittel gespritzt. So war sie in der Lage sich in der Luft zu fangen und mit den Füßen an der Wand anzukommen. Danach hüpfte sie auf den Boden und sah sich ihre leblose Linke an, die gen Boden baumelte…

„Oberarm gebrochen und eine Rippe angeknickt. Das alles mit einem leichten Hieb und ich hatte keine Möglichkeit zum Blocken? Von einem Jonin darf man nichts Schlechteres erwarten! Das war ein schöner Angriff Anko-sensei…"

In der Stille konnte man das dumpfe auftreffen von Ankos Kinnlade auf dem Boden hören… Sie hob ihr Gebiss langsam auf, ging zum Mädchen hin und tappte sie an dem gebrochenen Arm um eine Schmerzreaktion zu kriegen…

„Es wird erst in fünf Minuten anfangen zu schmerzen Anko-sensei… Dann aber richtig."

Ein Kurzschluss blockierte den normalen Kommunikationsmechanismus der Jonin:

„W-warum?"

„Ich hab mir ein Schmerzmittel gespritzt…"

„W-wann?"

„Gerade jetzt… Ich hab erwartet, dass sie mich schlagen…"

„W-wie?"

„Ibiki-sensei hatte mich ihre Akte durchlesen lassen."

„W-wieso?"

„Er ist auch mein Lehrer…"

„WAAAS?"

„Meine Obaa-san war sein Sensei deswegen ging es vergleichsweise problemlos…"

„W-wozu…?"

„… ich SIE brauche Mitarashi-san? Nun jaaaa, Sie sind die einzige in Konoha mit der ich meine Taijutsu üben und ausfeilen kann."

„Und wieso sollte…!"

„… sollten sie mich trainieren? Ich habe als alleinige Erbin der Shira Clans vollkommenen Zugriff auf unsere Bibliothek der Gifte und Drogen… Die Besten von ihnen würden sogar Tsunade von den Densetsu no Sannin Kopfzerbrechen bescheren. Außerdem ist ihr Taijutsu Stil, Anko-san, nur eine Bastardversion von unserem ursprünglichen Hebi - Tanz. Sie müssen wissen dass, Ihr ehemaliger Sensei, Orochimaru, diesen Stil von uns gestohlen hat um sein „eigenes Taijutsu" zu erschaffen. Ich biete ihnen an, als erste Person außerhalb des Clans, den Taijutsu Stil des Hebi - Tanzes zu erlernen. So hätten sie einen ungemeinen Vorteil im eventuellen Kampf gegen ihren Sensei…

Ist mein Angebot ausreichend Anko-sensei?"

Ankos Zustand konnte man in diesem Moment mit einem uralten IBM oder Roboter vergleichen:

…

„_System overload… _

_Engaging reboot-function... _

_Restart successful…_

_Information Input: _

_Visual data input:_

_Girl with broken Arm..._

_Cause of Injury…?_

_ME…_

_Problem...?_

_Girl = no pain…_

_Reason...?_

_Girl = on drugs…?_

…

_Further information input…:_

_Girl = calling ME __Sensei…_

_Reason…?_

_Girl = wanting ME as Sensei…_

_Reason…?_

_Girl = wanting to Train ON ME…!_

_Processing…_

…

…

_Idea = Hilarious…_

…

_Further Information Input…:_

_Girl = offering „Payment"…?_

_Terms…:_

_Access to…:_

_Potent Poisons and Drugs…?_

_Access to…:_

_Original fighting Style of…_

_ME…_

_Processing…_

…

…

_My gains…?_

…

_Point one…:_

_Very potent Poisons and Drugs…_

…

_Point Two…: _

_BETTER percentage of DEFEATING my SENSEI by learning Advanced fighting Style…_

…

_Processing Data input…_

…

…

…

_Idea of being Sensei of Girl…?_

…

_Not Bad…!_

…

_Actions to be done to ensure Girl becoming MY apprentice…?_

…

_Agreeing to offer of Girl…_

…

_Actions to be done…?_

…

_Start normal Living functions… _

…

_Actions Running…?_

…

_Engaging normal living functions…_

…

…

_Normal living functions successfully online…_

…

_Save operating Mode closing, giving control to Main Processing Core…_

…

_Main Processing Core online…_

…

_Start conversing with Girl in normal mode…_

…

_Start…_

…

Anko schüttelte kurz den Kopf und sah Alisa mit liebenden Augen an:

„Also dafür, dass du mir eine Chance gibst meinem Bastard von Sensei im Kampf gleichzukommen, werde ich natürlich zustimmen… Wann wollen wir denn mit der Folter anfangen?"

Alisa grinste und steckte den gebrochenen Arm mit dem Guten in die Hosentasche…

„Nächste Woche wenn's geht. Ich werde ihn zwar jetzt gleich von Medic-Nin's fixen lassen, aber man sollte noch etwas Zeit zum verheilen gönn…

… oh…

… die Wirkung hat nachgelassen…", wunderte sich Alisa und fiel mit dem Gesicht nach vorne auf die Straße.

Anko bückte sich mit einem Grinsen zu dem bewusstlosen Mädchen und hob sie auf.

„_Die Kleine gefällt mir… So wie ich das sehe können wir beide was voneinander lernen. Mal sehen ob ich eine echte Viper aus ihr machen kann…_"

Im Hospital hatte man Anko bereits erwartet. Die derzeitige Anführerin des Clans Pina grüßte die Jonin mit einem leichten Lächeln und milder Sorge um ihr Kind…:

„So wie ich das sehe haben sie ihren Vorschlag angenommen, Mitarashi-san. Wie schlimm sind die Verletzungen?"

„Aaaach diese Formalitäten regen mich langsam auf, komm Pina wir kennen uns doch schon aus dem Kindergarten… Und deinem Gör sagste auch, dass ich mit „du" angesprochen werden will… Und nein, sie wird keine bleibenden Schäden von den Verletzungen tragen.

Ein Bruch am linken Oberarm und eine angeknickte Rippe genau hinter dem Bruch. Eventuell, aber nicht unbedingt, eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und ein leichter Schmerzschock. Sie hatte sich ein Schmerzblocker gespritzt aber der war nicht stark genug so ist sie zusammengeklappt… Alles in allem ein sehr rüstiges Mädchen, gefällt mir. Wird Spaß machen mit ihr zu trainieren. Bis nächste Woche Montag, da erwarte ich sie am Training Ground 13...

Ja ne!"

Anko drehte sich um und verschwand. In dem abendlichen rot des Himmels konnte man noch lange ein fröhliches Summen hören.

Pina sah ihre Tochter an wie diese mit einem schmerzerfüllten Grinsen in ihren Armen lag und leise schnarchte…

„_Wieso musstest du denn so schnell erwachsen werden, meine Prinzessin?_"

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

„Und so geschah es, dass es jetzt ein Kind in Konoha gibt, das mich schlagen kann wenn ich auf halber Stärke kämpfe. Alisa-chan ist genau so blutgeil im Kampf wie ich und wenn sie einen auf Berserker macht sollte sich so mancher Chuunin wirklich verstecken.

Iss mir genau einmal passiert und sie selber erinnert sich nicht daran:

Einmal hab ich ihre Fledermaus mit einer Jutsu verletzt. Die Kleine ist plötzlich ganz still geworden und murmelte irgendwas von Kontrolle und schwach… dann fing die Hölle an… Für mich… in Echt…!

Die Ersten paar Hiebe wehrte ich nur mit großer Mühe ab denn die Kleine war zu einem Dämon des Zerfleischens geworden. Auf allen Vieren wie eine Katze und mit Fangzähnen länger als bei meiner Lieblingsschlange bewegte sie sich mit der Schnelligkeit einer Chuunin Level Shunshin… Erst als ich mir richtig vorgenommen hatte sie außer Gefecht zu setzen gelang es mir…

Heee hierher…! Ich will noch Dango und macht den Sake warm!"

Anko schlug den etwas benommenen Kakashi auf die Schulter und griff sich mehrere Dangospieße auf einmal…

„Mommm.. Majape. Pu misst dpann…"

„Cough… wie du meinst Anko-san. Hier ist „cough" mein Teil des Trainings, „cough…:"

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

„Ein Schwert ist eine Waffe die man benutzt um Menschen zu töten…"

So denkt ein normaler Taugenichts der an dunklen Nächten sein blutiges Geschäft verrichtet.

„Mein Schwert ist meine Ehre. Mit ihr diene ich meinem Daimyo und übermittle seinen Willen an seine Untertanen."

So denkt ein Samurai, der mehr Zeit mit seinem Schwert verbringt als mit essen oder schlafen.

„Mein Schwert ist ein Teil meines Körpers. Er ist der dünne Grad der Leben und Tod trennt. Ich laufe auf ihm entlang und einzig und allein mein Können entscheidet ob ich sterbe oder am Leben bleibe. Wenn mein Schwert bricht, verliere ich mein Leben. Wenn ich sterbe wird auch das Schwert leblos zu Boden sinken. Nur zusammen können WIR überleben."

So denkt ein Ninja…

Gekko Hayate gehörte zu den wenigen Menschen in Konoha die den Schwertkampf zu ihrem Leben machten. Auf dem Schlachtfeld waren er und sein Schwert Eins. Eine Einheit. Ein vollkommenes Gebilde des Tötens.

Manche sagen, dass ein Shinobi, der nur eine Fassette der Ninjatechniken gut beherrscht, zum Tod geweiht ist, weil er überqualifiziert sei. Es mag bei vielen zutreffen, doch als wahrer Schwertmeister war Hayate über diesem Niveau.

Er hatte ein außergewöhnliches Gefühl für sein Schwert und war für Nahkampf wie für Fernkampf gerüstet. Wenn der Feind es schaffen würde eine oder zwei seiner Sinne zu blockieren würde er trotzdem als Sieger aus dem Kampf hervorgehen, da alle anderen noch reichen würden. Wenn er gegen Fernkämpfer antrat, dann wurde sein Schwert zur Abschussrampe von tödlichen Chakrageschossen. Um diese hohen Standards aufrecht zu erhalten und immer bereit zu sein, trainierte Hayate täglich mehrere Stunden lang…

Genau an solch einem Tag störte ihn die sich nähernde Präsens eines Mädchens…

Alisa hatte lange suchen müssen um den Jonin im Wald zu finden. Die Lichtung war gute fünf Kilometer von Konoha entfernt und sehr abgeschottet.

Sie sah leise hinter einem Baum hervor und pries das eindeutige Können mit dem das Kata ausgeführt wurde.

Leiser als leise, keine unnötigen Bewegungen und absolut graziös in der Ausführung, verschlug es der kleinen Erbin den Atem als der Jonin über das Gras tanzte und die Blätter, die gelegentlich von den Bäumen flogen mit tödlicher Präzision zerteilte.

Mit einem letzten wunderschön mächtigen Schwung wurde der Trainingspfosten diagonal zerteilt und das Schwert in einer flüssigen Bewegung in die Scheide geführt.

„cough" Wie kann ich dir helfen meine Kleine? Dass du mich hier „cough" gefunden hast, sagt mir, dass dir was auf dem Herzen liegt. „cough"

Alisa ging hinter dem Baum hervor und verbeugte sich…:

„Einen schönen Tag Hayate-san. Ich bin Shira Alisa und komme mit einer etwas ungewöhnlichen Bitte zu ihnen."

„Auch dir einen „cough" guten Tag Alisa-chan. Ich freue mich immer mit solch gut erzogenen Kindern zu reden. Wie kann ich dir denn helfen?"

„Ich will sie bitten, mich im Schwertkampf zu unterrichten. Oder genauer ausgedrückt will ich lernen, gegen ein Schwert gewinnen zu können ohne selber eins in der Hand zu haben."

„Kind… „cough" du bist noch viel zu kein um über so was nachzudenken… „cough" Wie kommst du in deinen jungen Jahren „cough" überhaupt auf solche Ideen?"

„Als Erbin meines Clans ist es meine Aufgabe so was im Voraus zu planen. Unser Kampfstil ist auf Körperkontakt ohne Waffen ausgelegt, so haben wir in einem Schwertkämpfer mit seiner größeren Reichweite einen natürlichen Feind. Dieses Problem darf ich nicht ungelöst lassen weil es an mir liegt den Clan wieder aufzubauen. Tot werde ich dazu nicht in der Lage sein."

Hayate wurde stutzig…

„_So redet kein neunjähriges Mädchen. Auch wenn sie den Text auswendig lernen würde käme es nicht glaubwürdig rüber… Wer ist sie?_"

„Meine „cough" kleine Alisa…

Du bist dir doch darüber im Klaren „cough" dass du nicht einfach zu einem Jonin gehen „cough" und ihn um Unterricht fragen kannst wenn du noch nicht mal „cough" in die Akademie gehst?"

„Sie haben recht Hayate-san. Es passiert nicht oft, dass ein neunjähriges Kind einen Jonin um Unterricht bittet. Deswegen wurde der bürokratische Papierkram bereits erledigt. Mein Clan hat eine offizielle Anfrage auf Ausbildung beim Hokage eingereicht und dem wurde zugestimmt. Ich werde im Abschnitt von drei Jahren von mehreren Ninja ausgebildet."

„Der Hokage könnte und „cough" **würde** nicht entscheiden, ob ich jemandem den „cough" Schwertkampf lehren soll."

„Das hat er auch nicht. Wir haben nur die offizielle Erlaubnis erhalten. Jeder soll selber entscheiden ob er mich ausbilden will. Es ist eine Bitte von mir persönlich. Lehren sie mich gegen ein Schwert zu kämpfen, damit ich meine Mitmenschen verteidigen kann."

„Nun… „cough"… „cough"… Ich muss sagen dass du mich „cough" überzeugt hast. Ich werde dich unterrichten aber du wirst dir im Klaren sein müssen „cough", dass das Können nicht über Nacht kommt. „cough" Ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang trainiert um das zu werden, was ich jetzt „cough" bin…"

„Ich habe verstanden Hayate-sensei."

„Gut… „cough" Dann komme morgen in aller Frühe an diese Lichtung. „cough" Wir werden dann ansehen, was du „cough" kannst."

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

„Und so habe ich sie „cough" drei Jahre lang trainiert. Ich muss sagen dass das Mädchen mit „cough" weiterem Training der Tod eines jeden Schwertkämpfers sein wird „cough". Sie ist schnell „cough", extrem gelenkig und hat eine dämonische Reaktion „cough". Außerdem hat sie ein „cough" Gespür für alles, was in einem Radius von weniger als „cough" einem Meter um ihren Körper passiert und wird sich „cough" fast immer aus der Bahn eines Stoßes oder Schlages bewegen können „cough". Natürlich würde ich es schaffen, sie niederzustrecken „cough", weil ich ihr Lehrer war, aber wie gesagt: in zehn „cough" Jahren sollten sich sogar die „Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu" warm anziehen…

Sie hat sich außerdem die „cough" Anfänge des „Satoichi" angeeignet. Ihr wisst schon „cough", der Stil des blinden Schwertkämpfers. Dank ihres „cough" unglaublichen Gehörs kann ich sie „cough" während eines normalen Trainings nur sehr schwer treffen. Erst wenn ich „cough" meine Schnelligkeit mit Chakra verbessere kommt sie nicht mehr „cough" nach. Aber wie schon gesagt, kommt alles mit weiterem Training. Außerdem ist bemerkenswert „cough", dass sie es geschafft hat, ihren Taijutsustil so anzupassen „cough", dass sie ohne Waffen gegen ein Schwert „cough" kämpfen kann. Sie kann eine Klinge mit ihren bloßen „cough" Händen fangen. Ich bin richtig stolz auf sie… „cough"

„**Jaa Hayate-san! ****Alisa-chan ist wahrhaftig ein Genie der harten Arbeit! Ich werde nun erzählen wie ich ihr beigebracht habe, das Feuer der Leidenschaft in einem Kampf zu entfachen!**"

„Gai, ich bitte dich, sei leise. Ich werde heute so oder so schreckliches Kopfweh haben aber du musst es doch nicht noch verschlimmern, oder?"

„**AAAACH MEIN HIPPER RIVALE KAKASHI FÜHLT SICH NICHT GUT? Dann werde ich meine Flammen wohl etwas dämmen. Wenn ich das nicht schaffe, dann springe ich im Hoppelhasentempo dreimal um ganz Konoha."**

(Kollektiver Schweißtropfen bei jedem der die Ansage gehört hat…)

„Nun denn, hier ist meine Geschichte…:"

(Kollektiver Kiefer-auf-Boden-Aufprall nach der Tatsache, dass Gai tatsächlich normal reden kann.)

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

Früh morgens um fünf Uhr ist eine Zeit an der keiner gerne geweckt wird…

Nun stelle man sich ein neunjähriges Mädchen vor, welches aus dem warmen Bett geworfen wird und gesagt bekommt dass sie um diese Zeit ihren neuen Sensei kennenlernen gehen soll…

„Bei allem Respekt Obaa-san! WTF? Gerade als ich einen so schönen Traum hatte… "

„Raus aus den Federn, hab ich gesagt Alisa. Du hast selber zugestimmt, dass das Training hart sein sollte und uns fehlen noch zwei Lehrer. Einer der dich körperlich fit machen und einer der dich auf Genjutsu vorbereiten soll. Wobei ich dazu sagen muss dass derjenige, der für die Fitness zuständig sein wird wahrscheinlich sogar mehr für deine geistige Gesundheit tun wird als Ibiki… Nnaja auch egal… los, ab unter die Dusche!"

„Aber Obaaa-saaaaan… Wieso denn so früh?"

„Weil er um die Zeit schon trainiert... komm jetzt, folgendes musst du dir merken wenn du mit ihm redest…"

Eine immer noch schläfrige Alisa ging nach einer halben Stunde gähnend am Straßenrand entlang und grübelte über das nach, was ihr ihre Uroma gesagt hatte…

„_Hmmmm… Also nach der Beschreibung die mir Baa gegeben hat muss dieser Gai entweder ein Freak oder ein Genie sein… Oder beides, iss eh nicht weit voneinander entfernt. Wie sagte sie, ich muss mich vor seinem Grinsen schützen? Was soll mir da schon passieren… Ts…_

_Und die Aussage…: „Lass dich nicht auf die Dunkle Seite ziehen?" WAS soll damit bitte gemeint sein? Heh… _

_Nnaja ich werde es so oder so gleich herausfind… _

…

_ACH DU SCHANDE! _

…

_DA JOGGT EINER AUF SEINEN HÄNDEN DIE STRAßE ENTLANG!_

_Hm… die Beschreibung passt… IIEeeh.. Das MUSS er sein… Na dann Alisa, viel Glück… Bei dem wirst du es brauchen…_"

Sie ließ den Jonin näher ran kommen und begrüßte ihn freundlich:

„Guten Morgen Gai-san. Es freut mich ungemein mit dem „Stolzem Grünen Biest von Konoha" Bekanntschaft zu machen…"

„_Fuckfuckfuck… wieso habe ich mich überreden lassen ihn soo zu nennen… Der Typ wird mich doch umbringen… Grünes Biest? Baaba muss __eine Schraube locker__ haben…_"

Gai hielt an, musterte das Mädchen von unten bis oben (immer noch auf den Händen), und blendete sie mit einem 1000-MegaWatt-Grinsen an:

„**HOHOOO! Die Junge Generation wächst schnell auf! Schon sind die ersten jungen Blüten anzutreffen die meinen stolzen Namen kennen. Wie kann ich dir helfen, meine Teuere?"**

„_Blind… Taub… Scheiße… Der Typ iss gefährlicher als ein Explosivsiegel!_

_Und oooh Kami das war tatsächlich sein Name? Wie krass kann man denn sein um sich Grün… Ich will gar nicht erst nachdenken…!_

_Ookeh das Augenlicht kehrt wieder zurück… was sagt er? "_

„…**fräuliches Feuer in deinen Adern preisen! Sag mir wie ich dir helfen kann, damit ich mit meinen feurig wunderbaren Training fortfahren kann!"**

„Ääh jaaaa… (_Reiß dich zusammen Alisa! Ist alles nicht so schlimm wie es aussieht… Mach es genau so wie dir Obaa-san gesagt hat…)_

Gai-san!...

**Es wäre mir eine Ehre ihre Schülerin sein zu dürfen und mein größter Wunsch ist es, in einem Kampf mit dem heißesten Feuer zu brennen wie es nur irgend möglich ist!**"

„_Meine aaarmen Stimmbänder! Meine aaaaarmen Ohren… Meine aaaarmen Augen! Waruuum iiiiich…?_"

„**Ooh meine Kleine! Natürlich werde ich dir erlauben mein leuchtender Schüler zu sein! Sage mir deinen Namen und wir werden sofort anfangen!"**

„**Ich heiße Shira Alisa! Gai-sensei!"**

„**Nun gut Alisa-chan! Folge mir! Wir werden dir Trainingsgewichte besorgen und dann sofort 10 Runden um Konoha laufen. Und wenn du das nicht auf Anhieb schaffst, dann werde ich fünf Runden um unser feuriges Dorf mit Rückwärtsflipplopps drehen. AUF GEHT'S!"**

„_Was habe ich mir da eingebrockt?_**"**, dachte Alisa, als sie gen Sonnenuntergang (am frühen Morgen!) joggte…

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

„Und sie hat es geschafft! Sie hat tatsachlich zehn Runden um Konoha drehen können! Zwar hat sie sich mehrmals ein Aufputschmittel gespritzt aber sie war in der Lage mit mir mitzuhalten! Am Ende brach sie einfach ohnmächtig zusammen.

Und auch im Allgemeinen bin ich überaus Stolz sie als Schülerin gehabt zu haben. Das Mädchen leuchtete an so manchen Tagen heller als ich. **Und eindeutig heller als du, mein ewiger Rivale! **Ich habe ihr die Anfänge aller Thaijutsustile beigebracht, die ich kannte und lernte selber von ihr den Hebi – Tanz… Zwar nicht wirklich was für mich, da er auf Verteidigung und Flexibilität setzt, aber trotzdem! Meinen Lotus konnte ich mit diesem Stil viel flüssiger machen!

Und jetzt kann ich mit größtem Stolz sagen, dass Alisa-chan in ca. zehn Jahren zu einem der wenigen wahren Thaijutsumeister der Welt werden wird!

**AAACH ist es nicht HERRLICH solch junge Knospen beim wachsen und blühen zu begleiten?**"

„Hm? Hast du was gesagt Gai?..."

„**AAAAAAACH! Ich verfluche dich und dein HIPPES AUFTRETEN, KAKASHI!**"

„Jaaajaaa Kaka-kun ist schon so ein Früchtchen. Aber uns fehlt noch eine, die großartig mitgeholfen hatte unsere Alisa zu prägen…

Nicht waaaahr Kure-chan?"

Anko schlängelte sich vom Stuhl zu Kurenai und umarmte von hinten die Schultern der Chûnin… Diese verdrehte nur ihre Augen als sich die Brüste der Schlangenfrau an ihren Rücken pressten.

„Schon gut Anko… ich werde ja erzählen… Es war nichts Besonderes…"

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

Juuhi Kurenai sah sich in ihrem Leben als vieles: gute Freundin, liebende Cousine, passable Chuunin, schön und begehrenswert oder Ninja von Konoha. Das wichtigste war jedoch, dass sich Juuhi Kurenai als Frau sah. Als Frau die einen harten Job ausführte, den normalerweise nur Männer machten. Als Frau die das Recht hatte, auf einer Ebene mit so manchem Mann zu stehen.

Dieses Recht jedoch wurde ihr von ihren Kameraden aktiv verwehrt. Sie wurde als schwach angesehen, allein aus der Tatsache heraus, dass sie eine Frau war. Ihr wurden bei einem Einsatz die leichtesten Aufgaben zugeteilt und das Schlimmste war, dass sich kein Mann auf sie verlassen würde.

Nun war Kurenai zwar vieles, aber bestimmt nicht Eine, die einfach so vor einer schwierigen Aufgabe stehen bleibt und den Schwanz einzieht. Sie würde es immer und wieder versuchen und am Ende lieber sterben, als sich eine Niederlage einzugestehen. So arbeitete sie hartnäckig und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste ihrem höchsten Ziel entgegen, der Joninweste. Dem besonderen Abzeichen, von dem sie schon träumte als die in die Akademie kam.

So war auch dieser Tag keine Ausnahme.

Wenn ein Beobachter Kurenai in diesem Moment ansehen würde, sähe er eine junge Frau ruhig in der Mitte einer Waldlichtung sitzen. Der leichte Wind spielte mit ihren pechschwarzen Locken und auf ihrem Gesicht war ein Ausdruck der vollkommenen Gelassenheit.

Was jedoch vor ihren inneren Augen tobte, war ein Kampf. Ein Kampf um Leben und Tod welchen sie gerade immer und immer wieder durchlebte. In diesem Kampf war der Gegner sie selbst, denn nur wer über seine eigenen Grenzen hinausgeht, kann seine eigene Genjutsu entwickeln. Die Technik, welche ihn immer begleiten wird, ihm das Leben rettet und es anderen nimmt.

Genau in solch einer Situation fand Pina Shira ihre Freundin und Kumpanin Kurenai wieder. Während ihre Tochter sich noch hinter einem Baum versteckte, schlich sich die grinsende Pina langsam von hinten an und griff die nichtsahnende Chûnin mit einem „**BUH**" an die Schultern…

Der Effekt war vorhersehbar…

Kurenai schrie erschrocken auf und versuchte aufzustehen, aber da ihre Beine im Schneidersitz verstrickt waren, fiel sie einfach nur mit dem Kopf voran ins saftige Gras.

„Pina! Du… du.. du, du, duu…. Aaaaach! Kleines Etwas! Du weißt doch, dass ich das hasse…!"

„Relax doch Kurenai, du bist zu verspannt… Du solltest dich wirklich beruhigen…"

„**Ich will mich jetzt nicht BERUHIGEN! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist, Pina?**"

„Oooh… Jetzt ist sie sauer… Komm her Alisa und sieh dir das an:", grinste Pina, während sie die kämpfende Kurenai unter sich begraben hielt…

„So sieht eine wütende, aber machtlose Kunoichi aus! Wir könnten sie hier zur Ohnmacht kitzeln und sie würde nichts dagegen tun können!"

„Ich glaube, ich gehe lieber zurück, Mama. Deine Freundin schaut gerade so, aus als ob sie explodieren will…"

Plötzlich registrierte Kurenai dass Alisa anwesend war. Sie hielt kurz inne, sah sich das Mädchen an und puffte sich mit einer Kawarimi aus den Fängen ihrer Freundin.

„**KAWAIIIIIIII!** Endlich sehe ich deine süße Tochter. Mei, wie groß du schon bist. Und Alisa-chan ist sooooo ein schöner Name. Und deine Augen! Haaach, solch ein Grün! Na, komm doch mein Schatz, gib Tante Kurenai ein Bussi…" (Man bedenke, dass fast keiner von der Tatsache weiß dass Alisa „erwachsener" ist…)

„Äähem… davon würde ich abraten, Kurenai-san."

Alisa ging ein paar Schritte zurück und hob ihre Hände schützend vor sich.

„Ach, wiesooo denn? Meine Kleine, ich tue dir doch nichts… komm doch her…"

„Ich warne sie Kurenai-san, ich mag es nicht, wenn mich Fremde umarmen…"

Kurenai hatte aber immer noch nicht verstanden, dass sich Alisa nicht normal für ein neunjähriges Kind benahm. Sie holte sie spielend ein und umschloss sie in einer warmen Umarmung…

Nur um sofort wieder loszulassen, erschrocken wegzuspringen und verwirrt ihren linken Arm anzusehen welcher nun zwei kleine Bisswunden aufwies.

„Fass mich nicht noch mal so an! Ich kann den Arm auch abfallen lassen…"

Alisa stand angespannt in ihrer Kampfstellung und ihre Augen bohrten sich wütend in Kurenai.

„Warum werden Kinder eigentlich nie ernst genommen? Habe ich nicht klar und deutlich „Nein" gesagt?"

Kurenai sah sich noch einmal den Biss an und fragte selber:

„Ich wollte doch nichts Böses. Kind du reagierst aber über…"

„Erstens: Ich bin kein Kind!

Zweitens: würde es ihnen gefallen von einem fremden Erwachsenen umarmt zu werden?

Ich habe sie zweimal gewarnt. Selber Schuld, wenn sie nicht zuhören, Kurenai-san!"

Pina, die bis dahin längst aufgestanden war, ging zu Alisa hin und legte eine Hand auf ihre Schulter.

„Du darfst ihr nicht böse sein, Kurenai. Meine Kleine ist einfach nur sehr verschlossen gegenüber Fremden. Vor allem, wenn sie zu offensiv reagieren.

Darf ich euch nun endlich einander vorstellen? Alisa meine Kleine, das ist Juuhi Kurenai. Genjutsu-Profi und meine gute Freundin. Kurenai meine Liebe, das ist Alisa, meine Tochter und deine Schülerin für die nächsten drei Jahre."

Auf so eine Aussage war Kurenai nicht vorbereitet…

„Schülerin? Seit wann denn das?"

„Für die nächsten drei Jahre wirst du meiner Prinzessin hier die Anfänge von Genjutsu und ihren Kontern lehren. Iss alles schon mim Hokage abgesprochen. Da springt auch für dich was raus… Ein Jonin sollte schließlich auch ein Team von Genin anführen und lehren können. Sieh es als Training für deine spätere Karriere. Es wird ja nur ein Tag pro Woche sein… Komm schooon…"

„Nun guuuut… wenn du schon soo drum bittest. Ich mach's…

Und du werte Alisa wirst mich nicht mehr beißen. Verstanden?"

„Ooooh… hat aber gut geschmeckt! Ganz sicher nicht mehr?"

„Ja **ganz** sicher nicht!", Stutzte die bleich gewordene Chuunin.

„Was hast du da erzogen, Pina?"

Pina`s Gesicht wurde kurz traurig, aber sie grinste sofort wieder auf. Sie nahm Kurenai an der Schulter, und zusammen mit Alisa in der anderen Hand ging sie Richtung Konoha.

„Aach.. das erzähle ich dir bestimmt irgendwann… Komm gehen wir nach Hause…"

[[F**urasshubakku**-no-Jutsu Kai]]

„Und sie lernte richtig viel… Saugte das Wissen auf wie ein Schwamm und ich muss sagen, dass sie mit ihren neun Jahren wahrscheinlich die Beste der ganzen Schule in Genjutsu ist. Meinen Cousin nicht mitgerechnet, denn er hat es im Blut…

Außerdem müsste man bedenken, dass sie kein Anwender ist…

Sie ist ein Anti - Genjutsu Typ. Alisa benutzt nur die Basics, aber ich müsste schon meine größten Geschütze ausgraben, um sie außer Gefecht zu setzen. Dank ihrer ungewöhnlichen Körperchemie und –physik spürt sie, wenn ein Genjutsu sich an ihrem Bewusstsein verankern will und kann es blocken. Wenn es eine Illusion ist, die die Umwelt beeinflusst, dann kann die Kleine eine besondere Technik benutzen, die ihr Clan von ihren Fledermäusen gelernt hat, und mit einer Ultraschallwelle die Jutsu zerstören. Ihre Fledermaus Krilan-kun ist auch sehr nützlich im Kampf. Er kann sich ganz normal mit Alisa unterhalten und mit seinen Fähigkeiten warnt er vor Gefahren die aus dem toten Winkel kommen.

Ssoo… und jetzt siehst du Kakashi, dass manche Kinder viel mehr sind, als sie im ersten Augenblick aussehen."

„Hmph… Das kann ihr trotzdem nicht das Recht geben… Aaaach auch egal! Die Göre hat mir den ganzen Abend versaut…"

Zwei Tische weiter saß eine einsame Gestalt. Der riesige Mann hatte bei diesem sonnigen Wetter einen Mantel an, und sein Gesicht war im Schatten der Kaputze verborgen. Das Gespräch welches er mitgehört hatte, ließ ein Grinsen erblühen, welches seinen Kopf in zwei gleichmäßige Halbkugeln teilte.

„_Die Shira scheint vielversprechend zu sein. Hmph… Aber zwei fehlen mir noch! Der Uchiha ist außer Frage, den wird sich Kakashi nehmen. Auf __Hûuga__ habe ich wirklich keine Lust und der Aburame ist viel zu ruhig für meinen Geschmack. Wer bleibt denn noch? Der Juuhi soll's im Blut haben, heh? Na dann werde ich ihm mal 'nen Besuch abstatten. In zwei Jahren… hehe… _

_Wo ich doch nie Lehrer sein wollte… Ne Sensei? Was wollen sie?_"

Der Mann stand auf, legte einen Schein auf den Tisch und verschwand in den Menschenmassen. Ibiki der erst dann bemerkte WER genau das gerade gewesen war dachte sich nur ein Wort:

„_Ujaro…_"

Ssooo feddisch wieder ein Chapter ist bereit, bitte fleißig lesen und Reviewen…

Viel spaß und bis zum nächsten Mal... dann werde ich auf zwei weitere wichtige Charaktere der Story genauer eingehen…

„Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu" = Die Sieben legendären Schwertkämpfer von Kirigakure

Ein weiteres mal danke ich meinem Beta Mr. T für seine super Arbeit...


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere von dem Manga Naruto gehören Kishimoto.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Alle Clans, Personen und Techniken die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen und nicht im „Originalen Naruto-Universum" gehören MIR…

„ Sprache "

„_Gedanken" _

„**Geschrei**_" _

(Aktionen eines bestimmten Charas)

Sso seervus Leute. Schule ist aus und die Teenager gehen nach Haus.

Chapter 6 „Von Tanten und Patienten"

Aro Yuuhi war gelangweilt… Der zweite Tag der Akademie was vorüber und er wusste bereits mehr als fast alle anderen Geninanwärter seiner Jahrgandsstufe… Und das alles nur deswegen, weil ihn seine Tante ihn gezwungen hatte den Stoff bereits ein Jahr früher durchzugehen.

Zwar war er erst seit einem Monat in Konoha doch Kurenai hatte Lehrstoff nach Hause geschickt und anstatt wie immer auf dem Feld zu helfen musste Aro im stickigen Zimmer sitzen und lernen…

Jetzt ging er nachdem Unterricht die Straße entlang und war einfach nur sauer:

„_Maan.. nur weil Kurenai-nee so viel von Bücherlernen hält muss ich hier im Unterricht rumschimmeln und mich langweilen…_"

Obwohl Kurenai seine Tante war nannte er sie Schwester weil sie nur 8 Jahre älter als er war.

„Ic_h habe wirklich keine Lust die drei Jahre nur Chakratraining oder Übungsjutsu zu machen… ich sitz total auf dem Trockenen… NICHTS zu tun…_"

Aro wollte gerade in seine Straße abbiegen as er eine bekannte Gestalt an der Laterne erblickte.

„He Nara…"

Das Genie mit der Ananasfrisur hob die Augen vom Boden and sah seinen Gegenüber gelangweilt an:

„Hn?"

„Erkennst du mich?"

„Ehe…"

Aro sah den gelangweilten Jungen an und meinte ernst:

„Los, ziehe die Maske aus und komm mit zum Park. Wir müssen reden…"

„Neeerv…" mutterte Shikamaru als er dem aufdringlichen Klassenkameraden folgte…

„D_as der mich so schnell durchschaute… Heeh und hier war ich und hoffte auf etwas Ruhe… Nnaja andererseits sieht er auch nicht so aus, dass er zu lästig sein wird…_"

Im Park angekommen blieb Aro nicht sofort stehen sondern schlängelte sich weiter durch das dicke Gestrüpp bis beide auf einer winzigen Lichtung umgeben von undurchdringlichem Grün waren.

Shikamaru flackte sich an einen Baum und sah gelangweilt zu wie der Andere seine Tasche durchstöberte.

Ein Spielfeld kam zum Vorschein, und Schachfiguren.

Aro stellte die Figuren auf ihre Plätze und machte den ersten Zug. Dann lehnte er sich auch gegen einen Baum und machte die Augen zu.

„Ich glaube wir haben uns einander noch nicht richtig vorgestellt… Ich bin Yuuhi Aro und du?"

„Shikamaru Nara. Wie hast du mich durchschaut?"

Ein Bauer wurde bewegt. Aro sah sich kurz das Feld an, bewegte einen weiteren Bauern und schloss seine Augen wieder.

„Du bist nicht gelangweilt genug für jemand der den ganzen Tag schläft… Du hörst immer mit einem Ohr zu und auch wenn deine Augen geschlossen sind konnte dich Iruka-sensei bis jetzt nur einmal mit der Kreide erwischen… Und das war auch nur weil du in der letzten Stunde zu laut geschnarcht hast…"

Ein weiterer Bauer fand einen neuen Platz.

„Du selber scheinst aber auch nicht gerade begeistert vom Stoff sein… Oder sehe ich da etwas falsch? Wenn ich in dieser letzten Stunde nicht aufgeschreckt wäre dann könnte man deinen Sabber vom Tisch putzen…"

„Wie wahr…"

Aro sah kein zweites Mal auf das Feld als er einen Springer weiterbewegte.

„Aber nun zum Thema…: Du fragst dich bestimmt warum ich dich hierher gebeten hab?"

„Nun… Dafür dass du mein Lieblingsversteck im Park kennst und auch Schach spielst werde ich dich nicht drängen und warten bis du selber entscheidest ob du es mit den sagen willst…"

Shikamaru nahm einen Stock vom Boden und bewegte eine Figur ohne sich vom Baum zu lösen…

„Dafür bin ich ja hier… Ich wollte dich fragen was du von der Klasse hältst?"

„Interessiert dich jemand bestimmtes? Kannst du nicht deine Eltern fragen oder wohnst du alleine? Ich erinnere mich daran mal von einer Chuunin mit demselben Nachnahmen wie du gehört zu haben…"

„Das wäre meine Tante Kurenai. Wir teilen zwar eine Wohnung aber ich will mit ihr in der nächsten Zeit nicht zu tun haben. Sie hat mir das alles schließlich eingebrockt…

Und ja mich interessieren eigentlich alle interessanten Personen in unserer Klasse… So wie ich das verstanden habe sind da mehr als nur ein paar Berühmtheiten aus irgendwelchen Klans drin, oder?"

Der Nara machte einen weiteren gelangweilten Zug und schloss seine Augen...

„Hheech, son' Nerv…

Recht hast du und das ist richtig nervig… Die ganze Klasse ist ein großer Haufen High Society…

Fangen wir an der oberen Sitzreihe an: Der Junge mit der Sonnenbrille und der Kragenjacke ist Shino Aburame. Genau so ruhig wie ich und bestimmt nicht viel langsamer was das Denken angeht. Erbe des Aburame Klans und hat irgendetwas mit Käfern zu tun.

Direkt neben ihm sitzt Hûuga Hinata. Leise, schüchtern, Träger des berühmten Byokugan und iss in Uzumaki verknallt."

Aro blickte wieder auf und ein eleganter Zug resultierte in der Rettung eines seiner Bauern.

„Hheh.. das hab ich gemerkt… Wenn sie etwas mehr Mumm in den Knochen hätte dann würde sie ihm gleich in der Klasse die Zunge aus dem Mund saugen… Und was ist mir dieser Shira die daneben sitzt?"

„Hm… Da kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen… Ich habe meinen Paps gefragt aber er hatte nur gewusst dass der Shira Klan eigentlich ausgelöscht sein müsste. Hat sich jedoch später dran erinnert das da anscheinend drei oder vier Leute überlebt haben. Nnaja, mehr weiß ich net…

Als nächstes haben wir Inuzuka Kiba der in der mittleren Reihe sitzt. Hat seinen Hund Akamaru immer dabei und soll der Begabteste in den Klantechniken seit langem sein…"

Ein weiterer Zug folgte und wieder war eine Figur unter Angriff…

„Soll ich das richtig verstanden haben dass bei diesem Klan „begabt" und „sich wie ein Köter aufführend" die gleiche Bedeutung haben?"

Aro machte einen weiteren gelangweilten Zug und der Angriff wurde wieder geblockt. An beiden Seiten waren noch alle Figuren anwesend.

„Nnaja fast… So schlimm iss er auch nicht. Er iss halt etwas extrem aber schon ein guter Kamerad… Gleich neben ihm sitzen Choji Akimichi und Ich. Beide Erben unserer Klans…

Als ob sich meine Eltern beim Kindermachen nicht etwas mehr anstrengen konnten.. Jetzt habe ich allen Ärger auf mir alleine… heeh Neerv…

Falls du es noch wissen willst haben die Nara und die Akimichi eigentlich keine Kekkej Genkai sondern nur Klantechniken. Andererseits funktionieren diese Techniken bei uns am besten…"

„Ssooo ist es also? Nun guuut… Und was kannst du mir über diesen Idioten sagen?"

„Welchen der beiden meinst du denn? Uzumaki oder Kanrak?"

„Ach komm lass die Spielchen. Du weißt doch dass ich das Emokind meine. Aber wenn da auch was interessantes über die Beiden ist, bin ich ganz Ohr."

Nachdem der nächste Zug von Shikamaru keinen Angriff beinhaltete hatte sich nur Aro selber entschieden in die Offensive zu gehen. Sein Läufer stieß tief in die gegnerischen Seiten rein und blieb auf einem sicheren Feld sitzen ohne auch nur eine Figur seines Gegners direkt zu bedrängen.

„Wenn du meinst… Das so treffend von dir beschriebene Arsch heißt mit vollem Namen Sasuke Uchiha. Sein Klan wurde vor ein paar Jahren ausgelöscht weil einer von denen irgendwie verrückt geworden iss. Seit dem führt er sich wie ein Prinzesschen auf und erlaubt allen die es wollen ihm den Hintern abzuwischen. Alle Mädels fahren auf ihn ab und würden sich mit Freude die Kleider vom Leib reißen. Doch das einzige was ER auf dem Gemüt hat, ist sein Klan zu rächen und das Gesicht was du in der Schule siehst trägt er immer und überall."

Shikamaru musterte das Spielfeld und schloss die Lücke durch die der Läufer gekommen war. Er war jetzt eingeschlossen und unter Druck gesetzt.

„Ts.. schöne Vorstellung. Und so wie ich es sehe könnte man ihn auch nicht wegen mentaler Instabilität aus dem Ninjaprogramm rauswerfen weil er ja der „Letzte Uchiha" ist, ne?"

Aro konterte mit seinem eigenen Springer der nun einen Läufer von Shikamaru bedrohte.

„Aber sag doch was weißt du über diesen Zaro? Der scheint doch sehr begabt zu sein oder?"

„Mensch das iss echt ne nervige Zeit mit dir… Ich bin doch nicht dein Lexikon oder?

…

Na schon gut:

Das Rothaar mit Motorikfehler heißt mit Nachnamen Kanrak und gehört zum Klan der berühmten Physiotherapeuten und Ärzte Konohas. Paps sagt dass viele von denen auch in die Folter- und Verhörabteilung der ANBU kommen…" So vieles weiß ich von dem auch net aber kann schon sagen dass er ein großes Wissen über den menschlichen Körper hat. Hast ja gesehen wie er die Hûuga gestern abserviert hat oder?"

Ein weiterer Zugabtausch folgte und wieder wollte keiner angreifen. Die Lage auf dem Feld wurde immer verstrickter.

„Joo hab ich… Gegen den würd' ich nicht gerne kämpfen. Aber weißt du was ich gehört hab? Diese Klans sind extrem verfeindet. Diese Hûuga hassen die Kanrak über alles weil diese auch ihre Techniken beherrschen. Du weißt schon Chakra versiegeln oder Lähmen.

Aber was kannst du mir über Uzumaki sagen? Da ist doch wirklich mehr wie sich auch den ersten Blick sehen lässt oder?"

„Nun jaaaaa… Ich muss ehrlich zugeben dass ich ihn nicht verstehe. Jede seiner Aktionen verdeckt seine wahre Gestalt. Der offene Hass und die Abneigung der Erwachsenen können nicht mit Logik erklärt werden und seine fröhliche und offene Art ist offensichtlich eine Steinerne Maske hinter der sich sein wahres „Ich" verbirgt. Ich kann sagen dass er ein Weisenkind ist und dass keiner für ihn sorgt. Er scheint sehr eng zum Hokage zu sein und das ist dann auch alles. Mehr könnte ich dir beim besten Willen nicht erzählen."

Shikamaru sah interessiert auf das Brett und dann auf sein Gegenüber. Dieser nickte nur erwartungsvoll mit dem Kopf und eine weitere Figur fand ihren Platz im Schlachtgetümmel. Umgeben von Feinden und geschützt von Freunden bedürfte es nur eines falschen Schrittes bis das Chaos losbrach.

„Ahaaaaa…" Aro nickte geistesabwesend als er einen weiteren Springer seinem neuen Platz zuwies. „Aber was ist mit Mädels? Es kann doch nicht sein dass diese Hûuga die einzige Vertreterin eines Klans ist oder? "

„Frauen sind nervig. Du solltest dich mit denen besser nicht befassen. So zum Beispiel Ino Yamanaka. Erinnerst du dich noch was du ihr gestern gesagt hast? Die Yamanaka's sind für ihre Techniken berühmt die ihnen erlauben in den Kopf eines anderen einzutauchen und jede beliebige Information von dort erfahren. Sie könnte auch deinen Körper steuern und Sachen tun die du selber nie tun würdest. Mit deiner Aktion gestern hast du dir da einen sauberen Feind gemacht."

„Och? In meinen Kopf will sie? Na dann viel Spaß kann ich nur wünschen… Nhihihiii…"

Aros Gesicht verzog sich in einem Fiesen grinsen…

„Ich glaube zu wissen dass sie in meinem Kopf einen Albtraum erleben wird…

Und was gibt es noch alles? Nun komm schon spanne mich nicht auf die Folter…" Fragte er Sekunden später mit einer heiteren Stimme.

„Err… Jaaaaa" Shikamaru sah seinen Gegenüber noch mal genau an bevor er fortfuhr:

„Die Letzte im Bunde der Klans ist auch ein Fangirl sondergleichen. Haruno Sakura ist ein Bücherwurm und Fashionslave. Ihr Klan ist eigentlich recht klein aber wenn da mal jemand Ninja geworden ist dann wurden sie immer berühmt. Kann dir eigentlich nur eins über ihre besonderen Fähigkeiten sagen, Schizofrenie ist für ein Haruno ein Normalzustand. Die sind von natur aus extrem begabt in Genjutsu und es wird gesagt, das ein Haruno mal einen Uchiha in einem Genjutsu – Match besiegt hatte, obwohl die ja eigentlich die besten darin sein sollten."

Der Erbe der Nara bewegte eine weitere Figur auf dem nun wirklich enggewordenen Spielfeld und Streckte sich:

„Aber weißt du was? Jetzt bist du auch mal dran… So nervig wie es jetzt war für dich ein Lexikon zu spielen will ich auch was Interessantes hören…"

„AHA! Dann habe ich es doch geschafft dich neugierig zu machen, was?

Was soll ich dir denn erzählen außer dem was du schon weißt, hn? Das einzige was mir jetzt auf Anhieb einfällt, ist, dass ich angeblich auch sehr begabt in Genjutsu bin. Zumindest denken meine Eltern und meine Tante so."

Aro bewegte eine weitere Schachfigur und diesmal hob Shikamaru verblüfft eine Augenbraue.

„_Er muss doch wissen dass das ein schlechter Zug war! Warum macht er das?"_

„Aber selber denkst du das nicht? So eine Gabe wäre doch was zum angeben oder?"

Der werdende Meisterstratege bewegte seinen König und zerstörte damit einen Springer von Aro.

„Nun jaaaa…"

Mit einem Grinsen legte der Blonde eine weitere Figur dem König zum fraß vor.

„Ich hatte ja noch keine Möglichkeiten herauszufinden ob ich überhaupt zu etwas fähig bin. Wir haben gerade erst heute mit den Versuchen angefangen in unsere Chakra zu tappen. Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast kann ich das noch nicht so gut."

Immer noch nicht verstehend wieso sein Gegenspieler seine Figuren zerstören ließ und keine einzige Falle sehend, ging Shikamaru einen weiteren Schritt mit seinem König und zerstörte diesmal einen Turm nur um sofort danach einen weiteren vom Feld zu bringen als Aro ihm die Figur regelrecht zum Fraß vorwarf.

„Sag mal…" Der Nara streckte sich genüsslich und sah seinen Gegenüber interessiert an: „Was machst du da eigentlich?"

„Was denn?" Grinste Aro unschuldig als er seinen letzten Springer in unmittelbarer Umgebung um den Schwarzen König stellte. „Es ist doch eindeutig dass ich verliere. Sehe dir doch das Feld an. Dein Deine Brutale Strategie schützt deinen König, blockt meine Figuren und ich kann nichts dagegen tun."

Der Nara sah sich das Feld noch mal genau an, seufzte entnervt und legte seine Finger in der Denkposition zusammen. Zwei lange Minuten vergingen und machte der schwarze König den entscheidenden Zug:

„Patt deinem König. Hast du das etwa bewirken wollen Yûhi?"

„Nhiiihihiii… Du hast mich durchschaut. Jedoch aber auch einen fatalen Fehler gemacht. Im echten Leben hätte er dir den Sieg und DEIN Leben gekostet. Ich glaube dass diese Runde an mich geht."

Das Gesicht von Shikamaru wechselte in Sekundenbruchteilen von Überraschung zu Verwilderung und dann zum Schock.

„Du hast es geplant! Du hast mich an einer Leine geführt und mich glauben lassen dass wir hier nur ein Spiel spielen! Im echten Leben könnte der Boss einer Festung die ich zerstören muss, Ässe im Ärmel haben von denen ich nicht wissen kann! Ich bin geradewegs in deine Falle getappt nur weil DU mit deinen eigenen Regeln gespielt hast!

Aaah Neeeeerf!..."

„Hihihiiii… genau! Wer das Spiel mit falschen Regeln gewinnt darf sie behalten. Und du hast diesen Fehler bestimmt das letzte Mal in deinem Leben gemacht. Bis dann Nara. Ich muss nach Hause."

Aro packte die Figuren und das Brett ein und entfernte in das Grün.

Ein anderer Ort, die gleiche Zeit.

Vor drei Stunden war Zaro Kanrak noch in dem stickigen Klassenzimmer und versuchte verzweifelt wach zu bleiben. Aber jetzt, nachdem er nach der Schule alle Einkäufe erledigte und zum Klanwohnsitz spazierte war er der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden…

„_Schule aus? ... Spaß an! Hihiiiii das wird heute noch ein super Tag… Das Wetter iss wunderbar, ich bin gleich zu Hause und in der Praxis wartet bestimmt wieder jemand der verzweifelt um Hilfe bettelt… hihiiiii…"_

Und so war es auch. Gerade als er in eine Gasse eingebogen war sah er vor der Praxis ein Sack voll Fleisch und Knochen.

Zaro ging sofort in Arzt Modus und schnellte zu dem Shinobi welcher versuchte sich mit der einzigen noch guten Hand vorwärts zu schleifen.

„Stopp, nicht mehr bewegen! Ich werde ihnen helfen! Was ist passiert?" fragte Zaro völlig ruhig als er den Verletzten untersuchte.

„M.. Mii… M-mitttar…. A-a-ank…"

„Ah! Mitarashi Anko-san? Was haben sie denn gemacht dass sie sie so abfertigte? Keine Angst… Er sind keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen…"

Während der Mann verzweifelt versuchte etwas zu sagen lief Zaro schnell die zehn Meter bis zur Praxistür und rief laut:

„**Iss hier jemand? Wir haben einen Verletzten!**"

Ein Klanmitglied kam sofort und half Zaro mit der Trage.

„Was ist passiert Zaro-san? Soll ich jemand von den Ärzten rufen?"

„Aach Maku! Wie oft habe ich dir schon gesagt mich nicht so formell anzusprechen. Ich bin bloß der Sohn des Klanoberhaupts nichts weiter. Wir sind doch nicht Hûuga oder? Außerdem sind die Verletzungen nichts etwas was ich nicht auch schaffen könnte."

Die Beiden hievten den Verletzten auf die Trage und brachten ihn in die Praxis.

„Also noch mal. Wieso hat denn der „Onigami" sie so krass verknotet?"

Fragte Zaro der in der Zwischenzeit genauere Untersuchungen der Verletzungen vornahm. Er waren Verrenkungen. Alles Verrenkungen. Doch sie waren überall und in jeder nur erdenklichen Stelle. Schultern, Wirbelsäule (mehrmals), Der rechte Arm und das Handgelenk, beide Knie und was es da noch nicht alles zum verrenken im Menschlichen Körper gab.

Zaro schnitt die Joninweste des Opfers auseinander um besser an die Glieder zu kommen. Seine eigene Jacke zog er auch aus damit sie nicht störte.

„Sso… Bereit für die Folter? Hihihiiii…"

Die Augen des Jonin füllten sich mit Furcht doch er hatte keine Möglichkeit sich zu wehren als Zaro mit geübten Händegriffen die Prozedur anfing…

„KckNaK!"

„Sso und nun erzähle ich ihnen eine Geschichte… „KckNaK!" Am Tag nach ihrer Joninprüfung, traf Mitarashi Anko-san ein Mitglied des Kanrak Klans. „KckNaK!" Der Junge hieß Moroto und war auch schon Jonin. „KckNaK!" Es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick aber irgendetwas funkte zwischen ihnen… „KckNaK!" Sie fingen an viel Zeit miteinander zu verbringen und warten für alle als Paar bekannt. Das war auch die Zeit wo er anfing ihr die Geheimnisse der Kanrak-Physiotherapeuten auszuplaudern. Oder eher gesagt er nahm sie einfach mit in die Praxis und ließ sie zuschauen, während er Patienten betreute.

Vorsicht! „KckNaK!"….Uund „KckNaK!"…

Als er dann in einem Monat seine wahre Liebe traf und versuchte sich möglichst schmerzlos sich von Anko zu trennen….

Maku halt mal hier: „KckNnnaKakak!"…

resultierte es in einer Reihe von sehr brutalen Angriffen auf ihn und alle anderen Männer die gerne ihre Freundinnen abbrennen ließen. Bitte entspannen… „KckNaK!".

Seit dem Tag nennen wir Kanrak, Mitarashi Anko-san „Onigami" was aus Origami und Oni zusammengesetzt Origamidämon bedeutet. Uund der letzte:

„KckNaK!" …. „KckNaK!"

Sso Fertig... So gut wie neu Hatake-san."

Um Schmerzensschreie zu verhindern hatte Zaro mit einem Akupressurpunkt die Stimmbänder des Jonins gelähmt und als er sie jetzt wieder aktivierte und vom Bett wegging konnte Kakashi nun endlich in Ruhe…

„**…!**

**DAS TUT DOCH WEH VERDAMMT!"**

„Wo denn? Hatake-san? Ich bin mir sicher alle Knochen auf ihre richtigen Plätze gebracht zu haben."

„**Na hier!** ….. oh….. Tatsächlich… Du bist ein Genie Junge. Und woher weißt du wer ich bin?"

„Sie sind der einzige in ganz Konoha der am heiligten Tage mit 'nem Porno rumspaziert…"

„Jjja… Was schulde ich euch?"

„Krankenhausleistungen an aktive Shinobi werden vom Hokage bezahlt. Das müssten sie doch wissen Hatake-san."

„Jjja…

Nun denn… Ich mache mich dann auf den Weg… Bis dann."

Kakashi wurde wieder zu seinem gelangweilten selbst als er aufstand und die Überreste seiner Weste musterte.

„Einen schönen Tag noch Hatake-san. Und sie haben mir immer noch nicht gesagt was mit ihnen passiert ist."

„Hn? Anko war mit mir passiert… Und nichts weiter… Einfach nur Anko… brr… Wenigstens ist mein Schatz in Ordnung..."

Meinte Kakashi als er sein Buch aufschlug… Nur um leere Seiten einer Attrappe vorzufinden.

„**!"**

Hörten alle im Klanviertel als der Zyklop in Richtung Dorfzentrum lief.

„Der wird's nie lernen…" meinte Maku als er dem Jonin hinterher sah…

„Und wie war Schule?"

„Aaach.. ganz guut… Abgesehen davon, dass es langweilig war. Ich geh jetzt essen. Und dann trainieren.

Dieses chakrasensitive Metall will sich immer noch nicht bewegen."

Zaro nahm seine Jacke und Tasche, ging raus und stürzte prompt über die Türschwelle.

„Aach.. Ich HASSE meinen Körper!" Fluchte er beim aufrappeln.

„Alles okeh?" meinte Maku der sich wieder an der Empfangstheke befand.

„Jaaaah...!"

„Zaro-sa… Zaro, ich wollte si… dich schon immer fragen wie du es schafft die Patienten perfekt zu behandeln aber selber immer wieder über diese Türschwelle zu fliegen. Das ist doch nicht normal oder? Was ist wenn du mal irgendeine Wirbelsäule aus versehen in die falsche Richtung drehst?"

„Ganz leicht Maku… Wenn ein Mensch etwas macht was er schon lange kann dann macht er es instinktiv. Wie das Schwimmen bei Babys. Das können sie aus Instinkt und deswegen denken sie darüber nicht nach.

Wenn ich jemand behandle dann lenke ich mich selber mit einer Geschichte ab die ich dem Kunden erzähle. So können keine Fehler in den Gedankenfluss kommen. Wenn ich jedoch über diese verdammte Türschwelle trete dann erinnere ich mich dran wie ich gestern über sie gestolpert bin, bereite mich vor dies diesmal zu vermeiden und falle auf die Schnauze."

„Sso und jetzt guten Appetit! Ich gehe."

Zaro ging rüber zum Haus des Klanoberhaupts und stieg auf das zweite Stockwerk in sein Zimmer. Dort wurden Schultasche und Jacke in die Ecke geworfen, saubere Trainingskleidung angezogen und dann ging er in die Küche im ersten Stock. Ein großes Glas Milch und ein paar belegte Brote später war das Rothaar auf dem Weg zum Familientrainingsplatz. Er machte ein paar lockere Runden um den Platz und streckte sich. Das Klaneigene Kata folgte und die vier imaginären Opponenten krümmten sich schmerzend auf dem Boden wegen ausgerenkten Schultern, gezerrten Handgelenken und überbogenen Kniegelenken.

Dann kam der schwierige Teil des Trainings. Zaro setzte sich wie jeden Tag seit einem Monat im Schneidersitz unter einen der Bäume und packte einen Handschuh aus. Der Handschuh hatte einen einzelnen, meterlangen Draht aus dem Zeigefinger austreten und das Drahtende lag genau am stärksten Tenketsu des Fingers.

Zaro schloss die Hände im ersten Handsiegel, „Ram", und ließ sein Chakra in das Draht fließen. Dann konzentrierte er sich…

„_Der Draht existiert nicht... _

_Es ist kein __Draht sondern ein Teil meines Körpers….. _

_Mein Finger ist einfach nur länger geworden__…. _

_Viel länger…. _

_So lang dass ich wieder lernen muss wie ich ihn benutzen soll… _

_Ich werde ihn jetzt bewegen. Einfach nur bewegen…. _

_Aber zuvor werde ich mich daran erinnern wie das geht..._

_Ich werde als erstes meinen linken Finger bewegen…. _

_Nun… _

_Werde ich den Rechten bewegen…._

_Bewegen…._

_Bewegen…._

_Bewe…._

**Verdammt noch mal!"**

„Wieso klappt es den nicht! Ich muss es doch schaffen diesen Draht zu bewegen… Mit meiner verdammten Willenskraft muss ich es doch schaffen!"

In diesem Moment kam ein Falter langsam tänzelnd vorbeigeflogen. Reflexartig schnellte Zaros Hand aus um ihn zu fassen doch er war zu weit weg. Doch plötzlich schlängelte der Draht auf dem Finger vorwärts und wie eine tatsächliche Verlängerung des Gliedmaßes erreichte die Drahtspitze den Falter und spießte ihn auf.

Als der Gedankenimpuls aufhörte erschlaffte das Metall wieder und hing zu Boden, doch das interessierte umdrehen des Fingers erweckte es wieder und die Spitze mit dem zitternden Insekt kam zurück, gelenkt durch die reflexartigen Gedanken, vor die erstaunten Augen des Jungen.

„**Ich hab's geschafft! KAMI NOCH MAL ich hab's GESCHAAAFT! **

Haach und das alles wo ich doch gerade vorhin erklärt hab dass ich nicht über meine eigenen Bewegungen denken darf! Mein Bewusstsein wird das alles automatisch machen ich muss es nur lassen! Das Denken und Konzentrieren hat die ganze Zeit gestört!"

Der Junge, nun vor Freude auf dem siebten Himmel fliegend sprang auf und find an um den Trainingsplatz herum zu hüpfen. Die Freude an der eigenen Genialität und späteren Unbesiegbarkeit (in den Träumen eines Teenagers ist alles möglich) wurde in die Welt um ihn herum geschrien und die Blätter die vom Wind angeweht wurde stapelten sich auf seinem Finger, als immer mehr mit seinem Draht aufstach.

Angeregt vom lauten Geschrei kam der Herr des Hauses auf die Trainingsfläche und wurde prompt auf den Boden geworfen.

„ICH HABS GESCHAAAFT PAPAAA! Ich kann den Draht bewegen!"

„Ooh? Na dann zeig mal her…"

Zaro schnellte auf die Mitte des Platzes und streifte alle Blätter vom Draht weg. Dann konzentrierte er noch mal sein Chakra und suchte nach einem passenden Ziel. Eine einsame Feder, wahrscheinlich von einem Brieffalken taumelte in seine Sicht und kurz darauf hat er sie schon aufgespießt.

„Ssodala! Was denkst du nun Papa? Bin ich endlich bereit für erweitertes Training in der Kanrak Taijutsu?"

„Nun jaaaaa…."

„Was denn? Du hast es doch versprochen!"

„Schon gut, schon gut… Du hast es dir verdient. Wir fangen morgen an. Aber für heute wirst du weiter üben und am Abend gibt es ein kleines Festessen für dich. Wenn deine Mutter nach Hause kommt dann wird sie sich sicherlich auch freuen."

Am Abend, als alle am Tisch saßen war Zaro der Mittelpunkt der Aufmerksamkeit. Seine Mutter, Famura und sein Vater Tsuyoshi waren überglücklich, dass ihr einzelner Sohn schon so früh den ersten Schritt zum Ninjadasein gemacht hat. Doch natürlich ist so ein Schritt auch mit großer Verantwortung verbunden sind somit hatten die Eltern auch eine Lektion für ihren Sprössling vorbereitet.

„Sohn?"

„Hm? (mampf) Mas iss Mapa?"

„Zaro Schatz, spreche nicht mit vollem Munde."

„Jaa Mama."

„Also, hör uns bitte gut zu Zaro."

„Jaaa Papaaa…"

„Du hast heute den ersten Schritt auf dem gefährlichen Weg der Shinobi gemacht. Es dauert nicht mehr lange und du wirst als Genin aus der Akademie rausgehen und dann mit deinen Kameraden und einem Jonin-sensei ein Team bilden. Während der Missionen die ihr zusammen absolvieren werdet, darfst du eins nicht vergessen! Du bist nicht allmächtig. Egal wie gut du sein kannst, du wirst immer auf Jemanden treffen der besser ist als du.

Wenn so was passiert dann darfst du auf keinen Fall verzweifeln. Egal was passiert darfst du nicht in Panik verfallen, denn Panik ist die Schwester der Verzweiflung und diese führt zum Tod.

Auch bringt es nichts sein Leben einfach wegzuwerfen und „Heldenartig" zu handeln. Shinobi sind keine Helden oder glorreiche Figuren. Wir handeln aus den Schatten heraus und wollen nicht gesehen oder gehört werden. Wir wollen nicht dass sich jemand an uns erinnert. Lass die Samurai die Helden sein."

„Vater? Ich verstehe nicht genau was du damit meinst… Soll ich etwa meine Kameraden dem Tod überlassen wenn sie gefangen werden?"

„Natürlich nicht. Ich meine nur dass keine Mission ein Menschenleben wert ist wenn du es verhindern kannst."

„A-aber die Mission ist doch wichtig, oder?"

Zaros Mutter stand auf und holte ein Foto aus einer Schublade. Auf dem Foto sah man eine Junge und bildschöne Famura zwischen zwei ernsten Jungs und ihrem Sensei stehen.

„Das ist deine Großmutter Zaro, ich sehe jetzt genau so aus wie sie damals. Der Junge rechts von ihr wurde Später der berühmte Weiße Reißzahn von Konoha. Ihr werdet die Geschichte über seine Taten in der Akademie durchgehen aber das Wichtigste wird dort nicht erwähnt.

Sakumo Hatake war ein Mann, der Regeln über alles hielt und jede seiner Missionen mit einer bilderbuchartigen Perfektion vollendete. Seine Karriere endete jedoch blitzartig, als er während eines Einsatzes das Leben seiner Kameraden vor das Missionsziel stellte.

Was meinst du was mit ihm passiert ist als er zurück nach Konoha kam?"

„Was sollte schon passieren, man kann ja nicht immer jede Mission richtig machen. Er hat wahrscheinlich 'nen Anpfiff vom Hokage gekriegt und das war's dann, oder?"

Die traurigen Augen der Eltern verrieten Zaro einen ganz anderen Ausgang:

„Leider nein Schatz… Die Zivilbevölkerung hat seine Tat falsch verstanden und ihn als Verlierer gebrandmarkt. Er konnte die Schande nicht ertragen und vollführte das Ritual des Seppuku.

Was keiner verstehen wollte, war, dass er drei Familien ihre Mitglieder lebend zurück brachte und sie so vor dem Untergang schützte.

Wenn er diese eine Mission abgeschlossen hätte, dann wäre ich jetzt nicht am leben, und du auch nicht."

Das ganze Gewicht der Tat verstehend nickte der Junge langsam, während sein Vater weiter sprach:

„Nun siehst du Zaro. Es ist immer wichtig nachzudenken, welche Folgen deine Taten haben können. Ob in einem Kampf gegen einen übermächtigen Gegner oder während einer ausweglosen Situation, der kühle Kopf bewahrt dich vor falschen Handlungen. Und wenn sich trotzdem Fehler einschleichen, dann wirst du sie sicherlich auch wieder geradebiegen können."

Nach dieser Ansprache wurde es für den Jungen auch schon Zeit im Bett zu verschwinden. Während er dann im Schlaf vom „heldenhaften Ninjadasein" träumte, standen seine Eltern die halbe Nacht am Memorial und ehrten die Erinnerungen an ihre gefallenen Kameraden.

Erst spät in der Nacht kam der Erbe der Schattenbenutzer und Hirschzähmer nach Hause und anstatt die übliche Standpauke von seiner Mutter abzuwarten, brach er einfach von außen in sein eigenes Zimmer ein und schlief seelenruhig ein.

„_Wer das Spiel gewinnt darf die Regeln umschreiben… Wie wahr…_"

Bitte lesen und reviewen^^

Bis später, alehhandro...


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer:

Alle Charaktere von dem Manga Naruto gehören Kishimoto.

Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Alle Clans, Personen und Techniken die in dieser Geschichte vorkommen und nicht im „Originalen Naruto-Universum" gehören MIR…

„Sprache"

„_Gedanken"_

„**Geschrei**_"_

„„Gelesenes Buch""

(Aktionen eines bestimmten Charas)

Sso seervus Leute. Die Zeit der Akademie neigt sich dem Ende und die Geninanwärter ruhen sich in den letzten Ferien vor der Abschlussprüfung aus.

Jedes Ninjadorf hat Geheimnisse die ungesehen bleiben wollen. Natürlich sind die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen in den Clan–Distrikten der verschiedenen Dörfer nicht minder streng. So sind zum Beispiel der „Schwarmbau" der Aburame und das versiegelte Clanhaus des verstorbenen Yondaime die sichersten im gesamten Viertel. Keiner kommt unbemerkt rein und schon gar nicht wieder raus.

Den zweiten Platz besetzt der Clankomplex der Uchiha. Ihre Mauern, dank Chakra unzerstörbar und schallsicher, waren der maßgebliche Punkt der die Auslöschung des Clans erst ermöglichte.

Danach kommen die Hûuga. Durch ihr mächtiges Dôjutsu können sie durch alle Wände ihres Anwesens sehen und jeden Eindringling sofort orten. Wobei es für die Patrouillen natürlich unmöglich ist ihre Kekkei Genkai ständig aktiviert zu haben. Außerdem bliebe da immer noch die frage der Privatsphäre. Aus diesen Gründen ist es für einen Ninja vergleichsweise leicht in das Anwesen der Hûuga einzubrechen.

Besonders wenn der Einbrecher aus den eigenen Reihen stammt…

Die stille Gestalt schlich geräuschlos einen Gang entlang. Schon mehrere Wachen wurden umgangen und keiner der Clanmitglieder sah jemals an die Decke wo sich der Einbrecher meistens versteckte.

„_Hn. Viel zu leicht._"

Der Schatten bewegte sich immer tiefer in das Anwesen rein und kam nun an die Quartiere der Mitglieder des Haupthauses. Das Zimmer der Erbin des Clans was das Ziel seiner Infiltration und jetzt stand er vor der Tür. Ein letztes Mal sah sich die in Schwarz gekleidete Figur um, schob die Tür geräuschlos auf und schloss sie ohne laut wieder zu.

Das Zimmer war in bilderbuchartiger Ordnung und das Bett war leer. Wie erwartet war das Zielobjekt außer Haus. Der Einbrecher, im schwachen Mondlicht erschien seine Größe als die eines Kleinkindes, ging geräuschlos zum Schreibtisch und aktivierte vorsichtig sein Byakugan.

„_Da!_"

Die äußerste Schublade von rechts beinhaltete ein verstecktes Fach unter einem falschen Boden in welchem ein Heft vorborgen lag. Langsam wurde das Heft rausgenommen und Studiert…

„_Ein Haar als Sicherheitsmaßnahme? Ich hätte mehr von dir erwartet Neechan. Nun lass mich lesen was du in deinem Tagebuch so schreibst. Hihi….._"

Leise setzte sich Hanabi unter das Fenster um das schwache Mondlicht zu nutzen und begann zu lesen:

„„Liebes Tagebuch. Heute ist der erste Tag der Akademie und ich habe beschlossen dich anzufangen weil es ein besonderer Tag ist und ich könnte fast meinen, dass ich ein neues Leben anfange…""

Die Kalligraphisch perfekte Schrift von Hinata war besonders schön und leicht zu lesen.

„„Meine liebste Neechan ist heute wieder zu mir zurückgekehrt und ich konnte nicht mehr weinen. Nicht nach dem sie mir versprochen hat mir Juuken trainieren zu helfen weil mein Vater es mir verneint. Wieso will er denn nicht verstehen dass ich Hanabi über alles liebe und sie nie Schlagen könnte. Was für eine große Schwester wäre ich denn dann?

Dann auf dem Weg zur Akademie habe ich „Ihn" gesehen. „Er" ist noch viel süßer wie früher und ich habe fast das Bewusstsein verloren. Dafür, was sie „ihm" damals angetan haben, werde ich den Clanältesten nie verzeihen. Neechan ist da mit mir einer Meinung und es war ja auch der Grund dafür, dass wir uns ganze drei Jahre lang nicht sehen durften.

Aber diese Geschichte werde ich dir ein anderes Mal erzählen Tagebuch. ""

„_Ts… Sie will mir nicht wehtun. So wird sie sich nie die Gunst der Ältesten erkaufen. Aber das bedeutet nur mehr Platz für mich. Die Hûuga brauchen keine schwache Erbin. So werde ich später aufsteigen und brauche nie zu fürchten, dass dieses grässliche Siegel auf meinen Kopf kommt._"

Hanabi blättert weiter und überfliegt mit den Augen schnell das geschriebene. Ihre Schwester hatte sich anscheinend vorgenommen jede Woche einen zusammenfassenden Bericht zu schreiben um alle besonderen Ereignisse zu verewigen.

„_Ahaaa! Da ist ja dieser „Er" wieder… Wer das wohl ist?_"

„„ …haben wir versucht „ihn" endlich zur rede zu stellen und uns bei „ihm" zu entschuldigen. Deswegen hatten wir auf ihn nach der Schule zusammen gewartet. Als wir „ihm" jedoch folgen wollten, lief „er" wieder davon ohne uns auch nur ein Wort zu erlauben. Alisa-nee hatte mir danach versprochen dass sie nächstes Mal zusammen mit Kiba-kun und Shikamaru-kun und „ihm" aus der Geschichtsstunde von Iruka-sensei türmt um mit „ihm" zu reden. Ich hoffe dass es endlich klappt.""

Während Hanabi in dem Tagebuch ihrer Schwester rumstöbert, wird in dem Baumhaus auf der Krone des Fledermausbaums eine Pyjamaparty geschmissen. Alisa und Hinata sehen sich durch das Fenster im Dach die Sterne an und erinnern sich, wie wundervoll doch die letzten drei Jahre ihres Lebens waren.

„Sag Neechan?" Hinata dreht ihre mondlichtfarbenen Augen zu ihrer Schwester hin.

„Was denn Hinata?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch an den Tag als du zusammen mit den Jungs vom Unterricht getürmt bist? Wie ist es denn damals gelaufen? Ich weiß nur noch dass du Stinksauer zurückgekommen bist und Iruka-sensei zu große Angst hatte um dir noch eine Strafe zu geben."

„Ach damals? Hehe… Das war lustig. Als erstes wäre zu sagen, dass der Kanrak Junge ja auch mit wollte doch der hat sich mit seiner Jacke an einem Nagel verfangen und deswegen hat ihn Iruka-sensei noch erwischt. Dann sind wir raus auf die Straßen gelaufen. Am Anfang hatte mich keiner bemerkt doch Kiba hat eine zu gute Nase. Er sah dass ich ihnen folgte und wollte wissen, zitiere:

„Was tust du hier eigentlich Gör? Wir wollen nix mit Mädchen zu tun haben!"

Außerdem hatte er echt gedacht dass er mich vertreiben konnte.

Ts… Nnaja, als er dann im Staub lag hatte ich Naruto herausgefordert. Wollte ein Gespräch mit ihm anfangen. Hat dann aber leider doch nicht funktioniert. Er erinnerte sich damals noch zu sehr an was passiert ist und meinte dass ich es nicht wert sei um gegen jemanden anzutreten. Seine genauen Worte waren:

„Du bist eine Verräterin. Du hast es schon einmal getan und du wirst es auch wieder tun. Was meinst du was passiert wenn ich nur den Anschein eines Schlages auf dich mache? Hä? Genau! Also sprich nie wieder mit mir du falscher Freund. Verstanden?"

Danach ist er einfach umgekehrt und wieder in die Klasse gegangen. Ich war später auch zurück.

Nun komm doch schau nicht so finster drein. Wir hatten es ja später dann doch noch geschafft.

Aber sag mal was. Wie geht es eigentlich Hanabi? Vertragt ihr euch wieder?"

„U-u…

Verneinte Hinata…

Sie zieht sich mir gegenüber immer weiter zurück und will nicht reden. Ich fürchte dass sie von den Clanältesten zum „perfekten Hûuga" erzogen wurde. Es bricht mir das Herz… schluchz… Sie war doch so fröhlich…."

Die tränen flossen nun hemmungslos und Hinata klammerte sich an ihre liebste Freundin. Es würde noch lange dauern bevor sie ohne Trauer an ihre kleine Schwester denken könnte.

Währenddessen hatte Hanabi das Tagebuch bereits zu einem Drittel durch. Man konnte die Abscheu in ihrem Blick erkennen und sie mutterte leise vor sich hin:

„Schwach, Erbärmlich, Nutzlos! Meine Schwester erniedrigt die Hûuga durch ihre bloße Präsenz. All diese Gefühle machen nur krank und degradieren die Gesellschaft. Wie kann sie Liebe und Verständnis gegenüber niederen Mitgliedern unseres Clans zeigen? Ich kann das nicht verstehen!"

„_Ahaaa! Da habe ich noch was über „ihn" gefunden! Mal sehen was sie da schreibt."_

„„Liebes Tagebuch. Heute hatten wir wieder mal eine Prüfung in Taijutsu. Ich musste wieder gegen Zaro-kun antreten und ich hatte wieder verloren. Ich hoffe dass Vater nichts davon erfährt denn sonst kann es Ärger bedeuten. Er würde es mir nie verzeihen dass ich erneut gegen ein Mitglied des Kanrak-Clans verloren habe. Erneut. Diese Fehde zwischen uns macht alles so viel schwieriger.

„Er" hatte es aber auch nicht leichter. Es ist so schade aber „Er" hat keinen der ihn trainieren könnte und deswegen ist „sein" Taijutsu sehr schlecht. Es macht mich sehr traurig, wo ich doch weiß dass „er" jede Nacht wie ein wilder trainiert, aber wenn „er" es falsch macht dann kommt nichts Gutes dabei raus. Ich hatte einmal den Mut gefasst und bin zu „ihm" rausgekommen um Hilfe anzubieten.

Aber… asäölö (die Wörter waren durch eine große Träne unlesbar verflossen...)

…„er" hatte solch schlimme Wörter gesagt dass ich nichts anderes konnte als davonzulaufen. Immer laufe ich vor „ihm" weg. Aber leider ist es bittere Wahrheit dass „er" recht hat. „Er" hat recht wenn „er" uns hasst denn wir haben „ihm" große Schmerzen zugefügt.

Neechan sagt, dass sie die Sache jetzt noch mal durchzuziehen versucht. Sie sagt ich muss dabei sein wenn sie das macht.

Ich hoffe das klappt endlich. Ich kann nicht länger mit dieser Reue leben._""_

„_Verdammt! Wer ist dieser „Er"!"_

Hanabi sah das Heft mit wütenden Augen an und stellte sich vor was sie ihrem Vater sagen konnte wenn sie endlich den Namen von diesem Menschen wusste.

„_Nach dieser Aktion kann er nicht anders als sie zu enterben. Es gehört sich nicht für einen Hûuga Mitgefühl und Reue für andere zu zeigen. Wir sind die Elite. Selbst die Uchiha stammten ursprünglich von uns ab._

_Nnaja es bleibt ja noch Zeit. Ich habe ja noch das ganze Heft nicht durch. Sie wird sich bestimmt irgendwo verschreiben._"

Mit solchen Gedanken vertiefte sich die jüngste Hûuga wieder in das Tagebuch ihrer Schwester.

„Du Neechan?" Hinata hatte längst aufgehört zu weinen und hatte es sich bequem auf dem Schoß ihrer Schwester gemacht.

„Hn? Was ist?"

„Erinnerst du dich noch daran wie das passiert ist?"

„Was denn?"

„Na… Dass wir es endlich geschafft haben uns bei ihm zu entschuldigen?"

„Natürlich tue ich es. Am Anfang war er echt Aggro und wollte nicht zuhören. Ich hatte ihn erst auf den Boden schlagen müssen… Hihi…"

Beide Mädchen wurden wieder still und erinnerten sich noch einmal daran wie sie es endlich geschafft haben einen Frieden mit Naruto Uzumaki zu schließen.

[[Furasshu bakku no Jutsu]]

„…UND ICH SAGE EUCH DASS IHR MICH ALLE ENDLICH IN RUHE LASSEN SOLLT!"

Die Schreie eines Uzumaki Naruto hallten durch den Wald als er versuchte seine Verfolger abzuschütteln. Diese jedoch waren sehr hartnäckig und schafften es immer wieder seine Finten zu durchschauen. Alisa und Hinata folgten ihm schon eine Halbe Stunde lang auf Schritt und Tritt, quer durch den riesigen Wald in Konoha, und holten langsam aber sicher auf. Nicht, dass Naruto langsamer wurde, nur bewegten sich die Mädchen viel sparsamer, verzichteten auf kräftezehrende Riesensprünge und wählten immer den leichtesten Weg zwischen Stämmen und Ästen.

Dann endlich, Hinata schnellte vor und versuchte den Jungen zu fassen, jedoch bemerkte er sie und wich zur Seite aus, direkt in die wartenden Hände von Alisa.

Diese griff Naruto am Kragen, holte im Flug Schwung und schmiss den Geninanwärter gegen den Waldboden.

Als Naruto dann nach dem saftigen Aufprall wieder zu sich kam, saß eine grinsende Shira auf seinem Brustkorb und seine Beine und Arme waren mit Ninjadraht zusammengeschnürt.

„Du weißt? Wenn du etwas entgegenkommender wärst dann müssten wir dich nicht zu deinem Glück zwingen…"

„Und wenn Leute einen in Ruhe lassen würden dann könnte Jeder so leben wie es ihm gefällt, UND NICHT IMMER UM SEIN LEBEN FÜRCHTEN!"

Naruto versuchte sich zu befreien aber Alisa gab nicht locker:

„Sehe es doch endlich ein! Wir wollen doch nur reden und uns vor dir entschuldigen. Wir wollen dass du erstehst dass es nicht unsere Schuld war und dass wir uns vom ganzen Herzen wünschen dass du wieder unser Freund bist."

Naruto sah wütend in die grünen Augen und erwiderte verachtungsvoll:

„Glaubt ihr allen ernstes dass ich so einfach aufstehen und alles vergessen werde? Dass was mir angetan…"

„Ab-ber wir w-wussten davon nichts! E-erst viel sp-päter hatten w-wir erfahr-ren dass d-du… dass d-dir…."

Hinata die sich nicht mehr halten konnte viel auf die Knie und regnete Tränen auf die schwarze Erde:

„I-ich flehe d-dich an! B-bitte verzeih uns. V-verzeih m-mir…"

Alisa sah ihren Gefangenen mit traurigem Blick an, stand auf und ging zu ihrer Schwester um sie in ihre Arme zu nehmen. Narutos Fesseln lösten sich von selbst auf und er wollte schon aufspringen als die Shira wieder sprach:

„Da siehst du was du ihr angetan hast? Seit einem halben Jahr hat sie nicht mehr geweint und nun? Kannst du denn nicht verstehen dass es uns aufrichtig Leid tut? Was sollen wir denn noch machen?"

Durch die Tränen zum Mitleid bewegt blieb Naruto nicht s anderes übrig als endlich nachzugeben. Er stand auf, bei dieser Bewegung befiel Hinata ein weiterer Tränenanfall, doch der Junge hockte sich näher zu den Beiden hin.

„Ne? Iss schon gut. Ich bin nicht mehr wütend auf euch OK? Vergessen wir die Sache einfach?"

„M-meins-st du d-das ech-cht ernst?" Hinata sah den Jungen durch ihre Tränen an.

„Jaaa, schon… (Naruto sah verlegen zu Seite.) Das mit dem weinen war jetzt aber echt unfair. Ich seh' schon dass ihr es ernst meint. Hauptsache ist, dass die ANBU nicht wieder auftauchen. Könnt ihr euch überhaupt vorstellen was sie mir das letzte Mal angetan haben?"

Alisa sah düster drein und winkte ihn näher zu sich…

„Ja dass kann ich. Und deswegen wird das auch heute geregelt. ANBU dürfen nur Befehle vom Hokage oder seinen direkten Untergebenen annehmen. Diese Jungs haben sich von unseren Clans bezahlen lassen und dass grenzt an Hochverrat. Glaub mir ich habe bei ANBU gelernt."

Inzwischen hatte Hinata aufgehört zu weinen und sah verträumt und mit feuerrotem Kopf das Gesicht ihres Liebsten an Welches nur Zentimeter über ihrem eigenen war.

„Also hör zu Naruto: Ich bin mir sicher, dass wenn das die gleichen ANBU wie letztes Mal sind, die uns beschatten, dann werden sie dich wieder angreifen wenn wir weg sind. Ich habe jedoch vorgesorgt. Vor ein paar Jahren hatte ich einen Lehrer der auch von den ANBU war und ich habe ihm gesagt dass ein Angriff auf dich passieren könnte. ANBU werden generell überschätzt und deswegen werden diese Jungs nicht zweimal nachprüfen ob sie in Sicherheit sind wenn sie dich angreifen. Sie werden auf frischer Tat ertappt und wir können dir endgültig beweisen, dass wir es gut meinen."

Naruto sah in die Augen der beiden Mädchen und konnte keine versteckten Gedanken erkennen. Die Jahre des harten Überlebens auf den Straßen Konohas hatten ihm eine Handvoll besonderer Sinne gegeben und das Lesen von versteckten Emotionen hatte ihm schon mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet.

„Gut, machen wir das. Ich nehme an dass ich mich ein paar Mal schlagen lassen sollte oder?"

„Jaa das wär schon guut…."

„NEECHAN! Wie kannst du nur! Nicht noch einmal!"

Hinata sprang entsetzt von ihrer Freundin.

„Ich d-dachte wir wollen ihm h-helfen und…"

„Ich mach's… Ich werde euch ein letztes Mal vertrauen.

Naruto stand auf und streckte sich…

Und keine Angst Hinata-chan. Ich wurde schon so oft geschlagen dass mich nichts außer 'nem Knochenbruch was fühlen lässt."

„_Mein Naruto-kun nannte mich Hinata-chan!"_

Die kleine Hûuga wurde Rot… sehr Rot… Blutrot… Dann verlor sie das Bewusstsein.

„Ääh…. Jaaaa…"

Alisa sah ihre Schwester an, zuckte mit den Schultern und stand selber auf während Naruto das ganze verwundert anstarrte.

„Weißt du was Alisa-san? Es hat mich schon immer gewundert warum sie so oft umkippt. Ist sie krank?"

„Ääh… Neeeiiin. Aber das ist im Moment auch nicht wichtig. Ich frag dich mal was:

Bist du gut in Taijutsu?"

Der Blonde sah sie Vorwurfsvoll an und meinte:

„Und? Willst du wie die Anderen auf mir rumhacken?"

„Nein nur helfen. Du brauchst einen fähigen Lehrer der dir beibringt wie man seinen Körper richtig einsetzt. Und ich werde diese wichtige Aufgabe von nun an übernehmen. Außerdem sieht man eindeutig dass deine Taijutsu sabotiert wurde. Was du da lernst würde dich auf dem Schlachtfeld sofort umbringen. Aber keine Angst…

Alisas Gesicht verzog sich in einem fiesen Grinsen.

Ich werde schon dafür sorgen dass du besser als Sasuke bist. Wenigstens in Taijutsu…"

Es war später Abend als eine kaputte Leiche sich langsam gen Appartement bewegte. Wenn die ANBU, die ihn gerade umkreisten, ihn hören würden, dann würden sie den Angriff mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit abblasen denn Naruto sah in diesem Moment nicht besser wie ein Zombie aus.

„Murmel… Murmel… Von wegen guter Lehrer… Murmel… Zwei mal raus und wieder eingerenkt… murmel… murmel… meint echt Die kann mich rumbefehlen hier… murmel… murmel… Sklaventreiberin…. Murmel… murmel…"

Naruto machte in der Mitte der dunklen Straße halt und sagte in die Dunkelheit hinein:

„Wollt ihr mich noch lange verfolgen? Ich habe morgen noch was vor also macht's bitte schnell denn ich muss noch schlafen gehen…"

Vier ANBU fielen von den umliegenden Dächern und umkreisten den Jungen lautlos. Einer sprach doch die Stimme kam von überall:

„Haben wir es dir denn nicht ganz genau erklärt? Ich hatte echt gedacht, dass ein Mal reichen würde. Es ist eindeutig zu erkennen, dass du es noch einmal spüren willst. Ich denke meine Kameraden und ich werden es genießen während wir diese, eigentlich simple, Sache in deinen wertlosen Körper reinprügeln…

Einer der ANBU rückte seine Handschuhe zurecht und ein anderer klackte mit den Halswirbeln…

…Bleibe von den Erbinnen weg!"

Diese letzten Worte rausgespuckt schnellten die ANBU los und mit dem ersten Schlag wurde Naruto gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Ein zweiter schleuderte Kunai die von dem müden Teenager beim besten willen nicht abgewehrt werden konnten. Er schloss die Augen und wartete auf den Aufprall der jedoch unerwarteter weise nicht kam.

Der Hokage selbst erschien, fing die vier Klingen und schleuderte sie mit perfekter Leichtigkeit und unerwarteter Geschwindigkeit zurück. Jeder der vier Männer wurde ins Knie getroffen. Zwanzig weitere ANBU mit Ibiki als Speerspitze erschienen ein Moment später und nahmen die Verräter in Gewahrsam.

Sarutobi Hiruzen sah sich den blutigen Jungen an und drehte sich mit steinerner Mine zu den vier Männern denen jetzt die Masken runtergerissen wurden, zwei waren Hûuga.

„Nach diesem Kapitalverbrechen ist euch der Tod sicher. Morino-san hier wird entscheiden ob ihr an euerem Todestag noch einmal die Gelegenheit dazu haben werdet das Tageslicht zu sehen."

Ibiki ließ die Männer abführen und mutterte hasserfüllt nach…:

„Falls ihr danach noch Augen haben werdet…"

Der alte Hokage half Naruto aufzustehen und fragte ihn mit großväterlicher Besorgnis:

„Na? Ist alles gut?" Du siehst halb tot aus, aber ich war mir sicher zur rechten Zeit eingetroffen zu sein. Was tut dir weh?"

Naruto strahlte seinen liebsten Menschen mit einem müden Grinsen an und wischte sich etwas Blut von den Lippen:

„Nichts tut weh Hokage-jiji! Diese Jungs hatten mich nur einmal geschlagen. Das war echt coool wie du die Kunai mit bloßen Händen abgewehrt hast, Bringst du mir das bei? Biiittteeee!"

Ibiki wollte schon seine schwere Hand heben und dem Bengel eine Lektion in Sachen Manieren beibringen aber Sarutobi war schneller:

„Ein ander mal Naruto. Aber erklär mir doch bitte, wer dich so zugerichtet hat? Alisa-chan hat Ibiki gesagt, dass du den ganzen Tag mit ihr und Hinata zusammen sein wirst."

„Ja schon… Das war ja auch Alisa-sensei… Die ist echt brutal aber auch soo total viel besser als Sensei. Wusstest du dass meine Thaijutsu von Mizuki-baka sabotiert wurde? Das hat sie mir alles erklärt! Aber zurück zu dir! Wollen wir Ramen essen? Ich habe sooo einen Hunger heute Abend!"

Der alte Mann sah Ibiki kurz an und dieser nickte verständnisvoll. Die Akte des Lehrers Mizuki GAGAGAAG würde heute Nacht auf dem wichtigsten Schreibtisch Konohas liegen.

„Du weißt mein kleiner? Auch wenn ein Lehrer dich falsch gelehrt hat solltest du ihn immer noch Sensej nennen. Das ist ein Ausdruck des Respekts.

Sarutobi ließ den Jungen kurz verinnerlichen und sprach weiter…

Leider ist es schon zu spät für Ramen, Naruto. Aber wenn du willst dann können wir mal sehen ob nicht noch was bei mir zu Hause ist. Ich habe da so eine Vorahnung, dass da eine warme Mahlzeit auf uns wartet. Nun komm schon…"

Naruto sah kurz traurig drein, aber da er keine Wahl hatte packte er seinen „Hokage-jiji" an dem Ärmel und schleppte ihn in Richtung Sarutobi Clanhaus. Ramen wird es morgen geben!

Ibiki der den Beiden müde hinterher sah drehte sich um und starrte noch einmal voller Verwunderung auf den Krater den der kleine Körper von Naruto in der Wand hinterließ.

„_Ein erwachsener Mensch wäre nach so einem schlag mit einer zertrümmerten Wirbelsäule in der Ambulanz gelandet. Ts… Der J__unge iss aus dem Stoff gemeißelt, aus dem Legenden gemacht werden. _

_Mal sehen, wen er sich noch alles zum Sensei macht. Alisa hat er ja schon… hehe... Fledermäuse, Füchse… Das artet hier ja zu einem Zoo aus… _

_Also wenn meine Schülerin es schafft auch noch Anko zu rekrutieren, dann werde ich offiziell der erste sein, der nach Jiraiya-sama suchen geht..."_

Bei den Sarutobis war es nun still. Naruto lag satt und gewaschen im bett und schlief seelenruhig.

Doch die Geschehnisse des heutigen Tages zogen einen Traum an, den er sehr gerne vergessen würde. Der Schmerz dem er heute Abend entwichen ist kam zurück als die Erinnerung an den ursprünglichen Vorfall. Den Vorfall der Naruto, Hinata und Alisa vier Jahre Freundschaft kosten sollte.

[Durimo–kanran-no-Jutsu]

Naruto war achteinhalb Jahre alt und glücklich. Wieso? Weil er aus dem Weisenhaus rausgeschmissen wurde und von seinem Hokage-jiji eine eigene Wohnung bekommen hat. Und nun war er auf der suche nach Freunden. Zwar wurde er von den meisten Spielplätzen verbannt aber er versuchte es jeden Tag mit erneuter Kraft weiter.

„_Heute wird bestimmt der Tag sein an dem ich Freunde finde._"

Am Spielplatz, der heute sein Ziel war, spielte sich inzwischen ein regelrechter Krieg ab. Fünf Raufbengel hatten es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht die schneeweißen Kleider der kleinen Hûuga Hinata zu beschmutzen und eine Alisa Shira versuchte erfolglos alle abzuwehren.

„Ihr lächerlichen Verlierer! Ist dass denn die feine Art ein Mädchen anzugreifen? Kommt doch einzeln her und ich werde euch ein paar Leviten lesen! Diese Schisser schaffen es doch echt mich auf trab zu halten hier!"

Als in diesem Moment Naruto hinter einer Hecke hervorkam, war für ihn sofort alles klar. Er packte auch ein paar brocken Erde und mit geübten würfen kriegten alle fünf Jungs eine schmutzige Frisur.

„SOLLTET IHR EUCH NICHT GLEICHALTRIGE FÜR EINE SCHLAMMSCHLACHT SUCHEN? ICH, DER GROßE NARUTO WERDE EUCH LEHREN DASS MAN SCHWÄCHRE NETT BEHANDELT!"

Die Fünf jedoch, wurden von ihren Eltern bereits „aufgeklärt" und machten sich sofort aus dem Staub. Keiner würde gerne Hausverbot bekommen nur weil er sich mit dem allseits bekannten Dämonenjungen befasste.

Alisa, die sich in der Zeit noch nicht genug beruhigt hatte, sah den Neuankömmling wütend an und forderte ihn heraus:

„NA! Willst du auch eine Tracht Prügel oder was? Komm bloß näher ich habe für alle genug die Hinata-neechan weh tun wollen!"

„ich wollte doch nur helfen dattebajoo…! Willst du nicht lieber im Sandkasten spielen?

Hinata die hinter dem Rücken ihrer Schwester hervorsah, hatte plötzlich unerwarteten Mut gefunden und sprach mit stotternder Stimme:

„A-anou? I-ich würde g-gerne mit d-dir sp-pielen… W-wenn du n-nichts dag-gegen hast…"

Naruto lief blitzartig zu den beiden Mädchen vor, schloss ihre Hände in seine und strahlte sie mit einem glänzenden Grinsen an:

„Ihr seid komisch! Aber auch süß! Kommt, lasst uns den Hokage-turm nachbauen. Mit dem Monument daneben! Und einem groooßen Ramenstand! Na looos, es wird lustig!"

Und natürlich war es das. Die drei Kinder spielten den ganzen Tag und hatten die beste Zeit in ihrem Leben. Der Tag war erfüllt von Narutos sonnigem Lachen welches mehr als genug Wärme für die einsamen Mädchen spendete. Als die drei hungrig wurden holte die Burgunderrote Hinata eine riesige Bento-schachtel raus und alle wurden richtig satt.

Spät am Abend erschien ein Clanmitglied der Hûuga und informierte die Mädchen, dass er sie nun nach Hause bringen würde. Naruto wünschte ihnen eine schöne Nacht und freute sich riesig dass er tatsächlich Freunde gefunden hatte. Mit leichtem herzen und unbändiger Lebensfreude rannte er wie auf Flügeln zu seinem Appartement und bemerkte die Schatten nicht die ihm wie eine Regenwolke am Horizont folgten.

Nur zwei Blocks vor seinem Haus passierte es dann. Ein Kunai wurde lautlos geworfen und sank tief in die Schulter des Jungen. Von dem Aufprall aus der Balance gebracht stolperte Naruto und flog auf dem Boden. Schon wollte er los schreien und seine Angreifer verfluchen aber eine Hand mit eisenharten Fingern umschloss seinen Hals und raubte ihm die Luft.

Erst als er schon grün anlief wurde der Griff gelockert und Naruto schluckte eine volle Lunge Lebensspendenden Gases. Seine Augen fokussierten sich an den Gesichtern seiner Angreifer und er erstarrte vor Angst.

Masken. Weiße Porzellanmasken mit Andeutungen von Tierfratzen. Diese Tierfratzen die er normalerweise als seine unsichtbaren Beschützer im Dickicht von Bäumen erkannte waren jetzt endlich gekommen um ihr Werk zu verrichten. Voller Hass sah er in die Augenschlitze des einen der ihn am Hals hielt und röchelte…

„Was habe ich denn diesmal angestellt?"

Der ANBU neigte seinen Kopf zur Seite und eine körperlose Stimme erhallte in der verlassenen Straße:

„Von deiner bloßen Existenz mal abgesehen? Nun jaa, eigentlich gar nichts. Uns wurde jedoch die Aufgabe aufgetragen dir eine Nachricht zu übermitteln…

Bleib. Von. Den. Erbinnen. Weg!"

Jedes der fünf Wörter wurde mit der freien Faust in den Bauch des Achtjährigen reingerammt und beim letzten Schlag flog Naruto in eine Wand. Das Kunai in seiner Schulter wurde jetzt noch tiefer reingerammt und er mühte sich, nicht vor Schmerz loszuschreien. Niemals würde er Schwäche vor seinen Peinigern zeigen. Dass hatte er sich schon vor langer Zeit geschworen.

Langsam stand Naruto wieder auf und zischte erneut:

„Ich habe ihnen doch nichts getan. Wenn ihr Schuldige sucht dann findet doch die anderen Fünf die sie angegriffen haben."

„Die Mädchen sind Schmutzbeschmiert und voller Blauer Flecken nach hause gekommen und hatten gesagt dass sie von einem Jungen mit blonden Haaren mit Steinen und Erde beworfen wurden. Ich glaube ein Blick auf dich reicht aus, um zu erkennen wer an dieser Misslage Schuld ist."

Ein Schmerz wie von einem rostigen Messer direkt durchs Herz breitete sich in Naruto aus… Ohne Gegenwehr ließ er sich wieder Packen und hielt die Schläge der Anbu ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben. Ein Gedanke verwurzelte sich dabei immer tiefer in sein Gehirn:

„_Verräter!"_

„Durimo-kanran-no-Jutsu Kai"

„Furasshu bakku no Jutsu Kai"

Beide Mädchen lagen immer noch ineinandergekuschelt, als Alisa wieder das Wort ergriff:

„Ich hatte damals einen echten Krieg gegen Sheloba-baaba angefangen. Ich wollte wissen wieso sie das gemacht hatte und verfluchte sie und versuchte Kaa-san auf meine Seite zu bekommen. Aber nichts hat geholfen.

Sie war sofort Tod-ernst und verwehrte mir den kompletten Ausgang aus dem Clananwesen. Nur in Begleitung durfte ich rausgehen und immer waren ANBU da, die mich beschatten sollten. Dann hat sie mit dem Training angefangen und ich hatte nicht mal mehr Zeit über irgendwas außer schlafen, essen und überleben zu denken.

Aber jetzt ist ja endlich alles wieder gut oder Hinata?

Die Akademie ist vorbei, Narutos Taijutsu ist nach einem Jahr Training mit mir so gut wie das von Sasuke und auch er selber ist so viel offener zu uns geworden. Und dass mit Hanabi werden wir auch irgendwie regeln... versprochen!"

Hinata sah in die grünen Augen ihrer Großen Schwester und nickte tapfer.

Am nächste Tag werden die Genin mit ihren Senseis bekannt gemacht und ein neuer Abschnitt in ihrem Leben einleitet.

Endlich müde, schlossen die Mädchen ihre Augen und ließen sich vom rasseln der Blätter und Fledermausflügel in den Schlaf führen.

Doch nicht überall in Konoha herrschte frieden. Viele Ninja waren hellwach und suchten verzweifelt nach dem einzigen Gegenstand der die Geheimnisse beinhaltete, die den gefährlichsten Gefangenen der Welt erlösen könnten. Sie suchten nach der Schriftrolle der verbotenen Techniken.

Mizuki Ibuki war aufgebracht. Irgendwie hat er es geschafft das ganze aktive Kontingent an Konohas Ninja gegen sich aufzubringen. Seit er völlig unerwartet aus der Akademie rausgeworfen wurde und in einer Mission von Orochimaru von den Sannin rekrutiert wurde, versuchte er Informationen oder seltene Jutsu für seinen neuen Meister zu stehlen. Als er dann von einem seiner Kontaktmänner erfuhr, dass die verbotene Schriftrolle aus dem ANBU-Komplex ins Büro des Hokage überführt werden soll, griff er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf sich endgültig von dem verhassten Dorf zu verabschieden und mit einem wunderbaren Geschenk bei seinem neuen Meister zu erscheinen.

Zu diesem Zeitpunkt jedoch verlief die Sache alles andere als geplant. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft den Alarm auszulösen und nun suchten alle nach einem Unbekannten der töricht genug war in den Hokage Tower einzubrechen und dort erfolgreich eine Schriftrolle der Stufe S zu stehlen.

„_Ich muss sie verstecken! Ich muss sie verstecken und dann bei der „Suche" helfen. So kann mich keiner beschuldigen und ich kann es dann nächstes Mal versuchen._

_Aber was zum verdammten Shinigami soll ich tun? So ein Ding wird doch sofort gefunden wenn ich es einfach unter 'ner Hecke liegen lasse._

_Aach verdammt! Die holen auf! Wenn mich jemand mit dem Ding sieht dann werde ich ganz schnell das Zeitliche segnen."_

Mizuki landete auf einer kleinen Lichtung und erstarrte. Genau vor ihm, schmutzbeschmiert und laut schnarchend lag der Pariah von Konoha.

Der Plan in dem Kopf des Verräters war klar und deutlich. Man töte den Dämon und kann dann als Derjenige gefeiert werden, der Yondaimes Werk vollbracht hat.

Lautlos wurde ein Kunai rausgezogen und Mizuki bereitete sich vor alles mit einem einzigen Stich zu beenden. Als er dann seinen Dolch in das Herz des Schlafenden Jungen stach, brach für Mizuki eine Welt aus Schmerz aus.

Naruto, dessen Schlaf in dem Moment aufhörte, als Mizukis Füße den Erdboden berührten, wartete an den richtigen Moment und versank sein Bein vollständig in dem wichtigsten Organen des verhassten Ex-Lehrers. Dieser brach stöhnend am Boden zusammen.

Naruto Sprang auf und gab sofort einen zweiten Kick hinterher welcher genüsslich genau unter dem Becken eintraf und ein saftiges Knacken von sich gab.

„Wissen sie Mizuki-„sensei"…"

Naruto sah den Mann mit Hass an und setzte sich vor ihn auf einen Baumstamm.

„Alisa-sensei hat mir viele schöne Sachen beigebracht.

Eine von ihnen war die Tatsache dass sie meine Thaijutsu total vermasselt haben…

Dann war da noch der schöne Leitsatz:

„Schlage immer so lange auf deinen Feind zu, biss du dir sicher bist, dass er nicht mehr aufstehen kann…"

Das wichtigste jedoch war, die wundersame Erkenntnis, dass Erwachsene - Kinder immer unterschätzen.

Ich werde jetzt die Schriftrolle von ihrem Rücken nehmen, und warten bis jemand uns findet. Mal sehen, vielleicht steht da sogar was Interessantes drin."

Mizuki, der mit Schrecken feststellen musste, dass sein Steißbein gebrochen und er jetzt querschnittsgelähmt war, gab mit dem Leben auf und versuchte einfach nur so viel Schaden wie nur irgend möglich anzurichten. Er lachte auf und meinte:

„Weißt du was Gaki? Ich kenne da was! Ich kenne da eine Geschichte! Und diese Geschichte erklärt warum dich alle hassen! HAHA! Ja warum dich alle hassen! Willst du sie nicht hören?"

Naruto der durch den Umgang mit Hinata und Alisa gelernt hatte, dass es bei Jutsuschriftrollen wichtig ist immer alles durchzulesen, war so vertieft, dass er lediglich mit einem Nicken zeigte, dass er zuhörte.

„Ugu.. was willst'n sagen? Aber stör nicht zu sehr. Das ist irgend so ein cooles Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu. Soll ich da zum Kage werden oder was?"

„Verdammt! Hör mir zu Gaki! Ich will dir sagen warum du von Allen Dämon genannt bist und warum dich alle immer schlagen. HAHA! Willst du dass denn nicht wissen? HÄ?"

„Uhu… Ich höre dich, sprech' weiter…"

Naruto der bis dahin schon angefangen hat das Handzeichen zu üben war es nicht mal annähern klar was ihm da erzählt wurde…

„HEHE.. Also.. der Grund für deine „Misslage", hehe, ist, dass der Dämonenlord Kyûbi niemals getötet wurde! HEHA! Du, duuuu wurdest dazu benutzt um dieses Biest zu fangen. DU bist die Reinkarnation des Kyûbi!

Hörst du MIR überhaupt zu? HE GAKI!"

„Sso! Fertig! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Mit einem lauten Puff erschienen drei Klone die einander verwundert anstarrten…

„Cool! Der iss ja viel leichter als der normale doofe Bunshin!

Ääh.. Was hast du gesagt Mizuki-baka? Dass Jondaime ein Dämonenlord war und Kyûbi in einer Reinkarnation von Ramen gefangen hat? Deswegen schmeckt das Zeug also so gut oder?"

Mizuki erlitt einen Kiefer-auf-Boden-Aufprall und erfand Rot als Gesichtsfarbe neu:

„Du verdammter IDIOT! Ich will dir sagen dass DU Kyûbi BIST!"

Naruto sah ihn mit leerem Blick an und meinte:

„Sag mal… Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so? Meinst du wirklich dass nach 14 Jahren Leben ich immer noch nicht weiß, was sich da im mir eingenistet hat? Wie naiv doch Erwachsene sind. Du hast übrigens gerade das höchste Gesetz Konohas gebrochen und wenn die ANBU dich gleich holen kommen werden sie sich bestimmt freuen das sie nur den Kopf tragen müssen."

„Willst du mich etwa töten Dämon? Das wird doch nur als Beweis dafür gelten dass ich recht habe. Kein Vierzehnjähriges Kind kann einen erwachsenen kaltblutig umbringen! HAHAA! DÄMON!"

Naruto schlug sich die Handfläche gegen die Stirn…

„Du weißt schon dass wir uns hier in einem Ninjadorf befinden ja? Seit morgen wird von mir und allen anderen Genin offiziell erwartet dass wir das tun. Ich werde jetzt die Schriftrolle nehmen und sie zu Hokage-jiji zurückbringen. Viel spaß hier noch Anko-sensei."

Mizuki wollte schon etwas hinterher schreien doch die Worte trockneten ihm in der Kehle fest…

Anko?

Mitarashi Anko?

Onigami Anko?

Tokubetsu Jonin Anko?

Er hörte einen Körper hinter sich im Gras landen und als Schlangen sich um seinen Hals wanden tat er das einzige was er noch in der jetzigen Lage tun konnte. Er machte sich nass…

Hanabi konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Das ganze Tagebuch durch hatte Hinata kein einziges Wort darüber verloren wie dieser „er" eigentlich hieß und jetzt, auf der letzten Seite des Heftes wog sich ihre große Schwester törichterweise in Sicherheit und offenbarte den Namen dieser Person.

Hûuga Hinata liebt den Dämonenabschaum Naruto Uzumaki. Hanabi musste alle Willenskraft aufwenden um nicht in hysterischem Gelächter auszubrechen. Jetzt hatte sie alle Trümpfe in der Hand um ihrer Schwester jederzeit einen Todesstoß versetzen zu können. Es würde nur eine Clanerbin geben und das würde Hanabi sein.

Sooo und ein weiteres mal plz R&R!

Ich hoff, es hat euch gefallen, und bis bald. Alehhandro...

Ps.: Ich habe vor kurzem chapter 15 abgeschlossen. Wenn ich wollt, dass ich schneller uploade, dann seid fleißig mit reviewen^^


End file.
